Mercury Mask
by Amande-chan
Summary: Sailor Moon R-ish, except a little weirder. Focused more on dialogue and drama. Gotta have those Sailor Knights...see SailorJupiter.com!
1. Chapter 1- The Day We Met

Mercury Mask

I was told by a very wise and great fanfic writer never to write a two page foreward.So I just want to say I don't own Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi and TOEI Animation owns it.And I hope you enjoy.

And since you don't know already, the guys that are talking at the beginning are the "Sailor Knights"they are basically the Sailor Scouts' boyfriends.Read their story on SailorJupiter.com

Mercury Mask  
Episode I  
"The Day We Met..."  
  
Scene I  
"Explain to me again why we are at the church," Antonio said to Greg as Darien, Ken, and they walked through the large doors of the sanctuary.  
Greg replied, for the thousandth time, "I told you I have to get the choir music from the sister then we can go."  
Darien had to ask, "Are you in the choir by choice, or just because your mom made you?"  
"Ha Ha Darien. You guys need to lay off. Just because I can sing and you can't, doesn't mean you can make fun of me," Greg was starting to get mad.  
Antonio took this offensively, "Who said we couldn't."  
They neared the end of the long aisle and took a right towards the church office. As they neared the door they heard a pretty voice singing "A Gift to Be Simple". Greg knocked on the door and the voice stopped singing.  
"Come in," they heard a woman say.  
Greg opened the door and all of them stepped inside. In front of them stood the sister and a young girl who appeared to be about Hotaru's age, with blue hair, blue eyes, and pale white skin.  
'That's weird, I smell strawberries and roses," Darien thought.  
"Hello, Sister, I came to get the music for this Sunday's service."  
"Oh, of course Greg. You are still singing that duet this Sunday right?" she asked.  
"Yes, of course Sister," he replied somewhat nervously, "Though I don't have anyone to sing with, yet."  
"Ooh, now he sings solos. Hehe," Antonio taunted. Greg whacked him in the back of the head, hard.  
"That's not a problem. Amanda will be your partner" The Sister motioned towards the girl.  
Amanda giggled, then curtsied and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Greg."  
The Sister handed the sheet music to Greg and another copy to Amanda; "You two should probably get together and practice sometime before Sunday."  
"We will," Greg and Amanda replied together. They bowed to her and left the tiny office.  
"When would you like to meet?' Amanda asked Greg as they were walking towards the large doors.  
"Um, how about Wednesday after school?" he replied.  
"Fine with me, see you then!" she said as she ran towards the door. When she opened it she turned around, kissed her fingers and made a peace sign, "It was nice to meet you too Darien!" Then the door shut behind her and she was gone. Darien blushed a little, he thought she was kind of cute.  
Then it dawned on him, he hadn't said his name, nor had anyone else.  
Antonio started to wave his hand in front of Darien's face. "Hello? Anybody in there? You aren't thinking about cheating on Serena with her or something are you?"  
Darien smacked the side of his head and said angrily, "No! I wouldn't do that."  
Scene II  
At Cherry Hill Temple (Called Hikawa Shrine from here on for the sake of my poor hands!) Amanda reached the top of the steps and walked over to pray to the gods. Raye was standing near by sweeping the cherry blossoms off the cement. Raye kept sweeping closer and closer to Amanda so she could here what she was saying.  
"Please help me find a place to stay soon, Mummy seemed so worried about me coming here alone. Please don't let her worry so much," Amanda knew Raye was listening to her so she said it somewhat quietly. Raye still heard her and felt sort of bad for her.  
"I couldn't help but over hear what you said and, well, you know, we have lots of rooms here if you need someplace to stay as long as you help out with chores and things like that," Raye said sympathetically.  
Amanda's eyes lit up, "Really? You'd let me stay here?"  
"Sure, why not, I need someone to do some of my chores anyway," she replied. They started to walk towards Raye's house, "My grandpa shouldn't have a problem with it, he always likes extra people to do chores. Especially girls... by the way my name is Raye Hino," She opened a door into a hallway and yelled, "CHAD! GRANDPA!"  
Chad came out of the bathroom and Grandpa came out of the kitchen, "Yes, Raye?" they both said.  
"I'd like you to meet...(thinking)...Umm...What did you say your name was?" Raye asked.  
Amanda giggled and said, "You never asked. It's Amanda...Gregory." she said "Gregory" quickly, she couldn't say her real last name or she'd ruin everything.  
"Uh, Yeah, Amanda, and she's going to stay here for a while." Raye said. She quickly turned around to avoid any objections.  
Amanda bowed and said, "It was nice meeting you!" She turned around and followed Raye to the veranda. Raye opened the door to a small room that was empty except for a bed on the floor and a small table.  
"I hope this will be alright," Raye said.  
"Anything is fine, I'm just grateful you're letting me stay here. And I must mention I'm a very hard worker and an excellent cook, and I'll be up bright and early to do chores." Amanda said cheerfully.  
"Ok, dinner is at six-thirty." Raye replied as she closed the door behind her.  
Diary Entry #1  
Date: Monday, 31 March, 1997 True Date: 31 March, 2972  
Dear Diary,  
I have decided to keep a diary of important events and people that I meet while I'm here. By the way everything in here is in a special code only I know and you will learn to know. I don't really understand the truth behind why I'm here. Mummy says it's because she wants me to have special training. Training, like I'm going to believe that! Sara is always telling Dan that he trains us much harder than they trained, so why would they want me to train here? And how am I supposed to train if I can't even tell them who I really am? Tricia said that if it were all right with Mummy she would tell me exactly why Mummy was so nervous and anxious to push me out when that woman attacked. I still don't get it; Sara is so protective of us, wouldn't she just use SIC if desperate times called for desperate measures? Oh well, Flame is calling me for dinner. I'll write again soon!  
Yours,  
Amanda  
Scene III  
An echoing voice said to two dark figures in a shadowy room, "I want her out of the way so that I can get rid of that Mercury twit. I want her to pay for what Queen Anna did so long ago; but I can't do that unless you get rid of the Moon Brat! She is trying to hide that little twit from me, too bad she doesn't know I can travel through time!"  
One of the figures said to the voice that came from a crystal ball, "If you don't mind me asking; why don't you just kill Sailor Mercury in this time, Olivius?"  
"Because, it's the revenge and pleasure of doing it that I'm after. And I want revenge on that Moon Brat too, for her mother letting such an injustice happen in the Silver Millenium! That is why Malina!" the woman's voice replied.  
The other person started in, this time a man's voice, "I know what you mean. We will be glad to eliminate Princess Serenity for you. Then you can take the troops into the Solar System."  
"Good, now run along now to do my dirty work Dainel and Malina." the voice said, and then it was gone.  
Malina then said, "Well, on to Earth then I guess. Will we be using these to get rid of the princess?" Malina held up a cloth bag and opened it up. She poured several small marbles into her hand.  
"Yes, I think those will do just fine," Dainel said in return.  
Scene IV  
SWISH-SWISH-SWISH  
Amanda was sweeping the cherry blossoms from the cement at the temple. It was almost seven o'clock in the morning. Raye came out to join her. Amanda thought the cool breeze of the April morning felt nice on her cheeks. She noticed Raye coming up to her and said, "I don't mean to be rude or anything Miss Hino, but do mind if I leave for school now, I need to get my class schedules."  
"No, I don't mind. What school are you going to anyway?" Raye inquired.  
"Crossroads Junior High," Amanda replied as she ran back to the house to change into her school uniform.  
A few minutes later she returned to find Raye also ready for school and decide to walk with her as far as she could. When they reached the corner where they were supposed to separate they said goodbye and headed off in separate directions.  
Amanda stepped into classroom 2-4; she looked at the slip of paper the office had given to her. It said "2-4 - Miss Haruna".  
As she stepped into the classroom she noticed no one was there yet except for one girl with shoulder length black hair. She introduced herself to Miss Haruna and waited by her desk until everyone was seated in the classroom and the bell rang. Miss Haruna stood up with a very confused look on her face, she was thinking, 'Where's that student teacher I'm supposed to have?' "Class, welcome to your second day of school (Or as your loving author calls it- Hell without the flames...). I expect everyone is ready for class? Good, then class this is Amanda Gregory and she just transferred here from Crysto, Wisconsin in the United States. You may have a seat behind Sammy."  
Amanda spotted the empty desk in the second row and sat down. As she passed Sammy, he blushed and thought, 'She's pretty and she smells like strawberries and roses...'  
Amanda took her seat and noticed she was sitting next to the girl who was in the classroom when she got there. 'Is that Hotaru? She looks so much smaller.' thought Amanda, she was beginning to space out thinking about Hotaru.  
Just then the door opened and in walked a tall woman with pink meatball pigtails. She bowed to Ms. Haruna as low as she could manage even though she was about five inches taller than Ms. Haruna was, and said, "I'm so sorry I'm late Ms. Haruna, I missed the bus. It won't happen again. My name is Serenity Chiba. I'm the new student teacher."  
Ms. Haruna studied her looks, "Are you by any chance related to a Serena Tsukino?" Ms. Haruna asked with a suspicious look on her face.  
"No, why would you say that?" Miss Chiba was laughing nervously.  
'Here we go again, another Serena with meatballs for brains,' Ms. Haruna thought, then said to the class, "Class, this is Miss Chiba, our new student teacher and substitute Phys. Ed. teacher since our full time one had that tragic accident. I hope you will all welcome her and respect her as a normal teacher."  
Amanda and Hotaru perked up at the mention of the name "Chiba". Amanda looked seriously ticked off, 'Why doesn't she trust me to be by myself?!' she thought. At the same time Hotaru was thinking, 'Rini? There's no way that is Rini. But she looks exactly like her!'   
The bell sounded to announce lunchtime. Amanda decided not to talk to Miss Chiba because Ms. Haruna was lecturing her about being late. So instead she walked outside and sat down underneath a large oak tree, 'Just like in the gardens,' she thought. She then saw Hotaru sitting by herself underneath another tree not more than a few feet away. She stood up and walked over next to her, "May I join you?" she asked.  
Hotaru's eyes lit up, "Of course!" Amanda sat down and introduced herself. Hotaru knew who she was though because the teacher had announced it in class. Then Hotaru introduced herself, Amanda didn't interrupt knowing Hotaru would think she's weird if she did, even though she already knew a lot about her.  
Sammy was standing next to Mika looking for a place to sit down with their lunches. He saw Amanda sitting next to Hotaru and said to Mika, "Let's go sit with them." He pointed at the two girls.  
Mika replied, "But that girl's weird, and the other one is the new girl." You could tell she was complaining.  
"Fine, stay here then." He started walking towards Hotaru and Amanda; Mika reluctantly followed. "Hi, I'm Sammy" he said to Amanda. Amanda smiled back and said, "Hi."  
Sammy noticed the sweet smell again, 'Strawberries and roses,' he thought  
Mika held on to Sammy's arm with a look on her face that portrayed 'He's mine'. "I'm Mika," she said somewhat coldly.  
"It's nice to meet you too Mika" Amanda just kept on smiling.  
"I'm Hotaru," Hotaru said quietly.  
"Aren't you one of my sister's friends?" Sammy asked Hotaru as Mika and he sat down.  
"Yes," she said, once again quietly.  
"So, Sammy," Amanda wanted to make this conversation a long inquisition about Serena but decided to just make it a get to know you kind of thing. Mika actually started to become good friends with Hotaru and Amanda over the short lunchtime and when the bell rang they walked into the building gossiping, completely forgetting about poor Sammy.  
Shortly after lunch it was time for Phys. Ed. 'Now is my chance to get to Miss Chiba' Amanda thought. After everyone was changed and heading into the gymnasium, Amanda crept up behind Miss Chiba. She reached up as high as she could and tapped her on the shoulder lightly. Miss Chiba turned around to find a very angry Amanda, "WHAT DO YOU THI--". Miss Chiba put her hand over Amanda's mouth to stop her from yelling.  
"Don't yell. Do you want to blow both of our covers?" Miss Chiba said.  
"You shouldn't even have a cover! You're not even supposed to be here!" Amanda was really angry.  
"My mother sent me to keep an eye on you, so you don't screw up, and get yourself caught, and I'm here to finish college, the normal way," Miss Chiba replied, "We need to start class, everyone's waiting." Miss Chiba pointed to the gym and they didn't say anything else to each other that day.  
Scene V  
"The Earth is actually kind of pretty, for a rock." Malina said to Dainel.  
"None the less, we have to find the girl who is Sailor Moon," he replied, "We'll have to be on Earth to attack though."  
"Well, what are we waiting for? We're close enough to teleport," she said.  
"Where should we go? We don't even know where to start looking," he said as if it were apparent.  
"Tokyo, duh. That's where Sailor Moon is. Where have you been the last one thousand years?" Malina said sarcastically.  
"Whatever..." he replied mimicking her sarcastic tone of voice.  
Even though they were in disguise, Dainel and Malina looked slightly out of place. Though, no one seemed to mind. Malina asked "So what's this girl's name, you know the one you think is Sailor Moon?"  
"Hotaru Tomoe," he replied.  
Scene VI  
DING-DONG  
The doorbell rang at Darien's apartment. He opened the door to find Hotaru standing outside. Darien thought of this as odd and gave Hotaru a strange look as he asked, "Hotaru, what are you doing here? I mean without Amara or Michelle."  
"Darien, I'm thirteen don't you think I can come here on my own to ask you something?" she replied smartly, then said trying not to sound rude, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"  
"Oh, yeah,"  
Hotaru sat down on the couch and Darien sat down next to her.  
"So, what did you want to ask me, Hotaru?"  
"Darien, is Rini back in Tokyo from the future?" She asked sounding confused.  
"Not as far as I know," he replied, "Why do you ask?"  
"Because Ms. Haruna's student teacher has long pink pigtails, and she says her name is Serenity Chiba."  
"That sounds like Rini, except for that she's a teacher, Rini is only about ten, and she wanted to be a lady when she grew up, not a teacher." Darien said trying to remember things Rini had said.  
Hotaru looked at the clock, "Oops, I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago, Amara will be angry with me for being so late.  
"I'll take you home, and tell Amara it was my fault," Darien offered.  
"Thank you Darien," Hotaru said.  
Diary Entry #2  
Date: Tuesday, 1 April, 1997 True Date: 1 April, 2972  
Dear Diary,  
I can't believe it! I just absolutely can't believe it! Princess doesn't trust me at all! She says Sara sent her. I'm not going to fall for her foolish lies! It's just not fair! I know she'll somehow get in the way. But there's nothing I can do. So I'll just have to put up with her for now. I made some new friends today. Sammy, Mika and Darkness (that's not her real name of course, just part of the code!). Sammy is Crescent's little brother, maybe I'll get o meet her soon. Oh I hope so! All I have is a wrinkled photo of her and Rose and all the other SS and I really want a new one with all of us in it! I have to go, Bye!  
Yours,  
Amanda  
  
Scene VII  
Hotaru was walking through the park with Amara and Michelle. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Hotaru smelled every flower they walked by, and ran ahead of the other two to leave them alone every chance she got.  
"So, that's the girl you think is Sailor Moon?" Malina asked.  
"For the umpteenth time, YES!"  
Malina looked shocked, "You didn't have to yell at me." She took the cloth bag out and pulled out one of the marbles. The two jumped in front of the unsuspecting Hotaru let out a small scream from being frightened. "Chiniko! Come forth!" She threw the marble at the ground and in a cloud of smoke a funny looking girlish youma appeared.   
It pulled out a jump rope and started to skip rope, "Chin-Ni-Ko-Chin-Ni-Ko-Chin-Ni-Ko-Chin-Ni-Ko-Chin-Ni-Ko-Chin-Ni-Ko," it chanted as it skipped the rope. Hotaru didn't know that they were enemies and decided to play along, so she jumped in the rope with it. Michelle and Amara were watching from behind a bush.  
"Time to transform?" Michelle questioned Amara.  
"Yeah," she replied.  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
The two transformed in an array of colors.  
"From the planet of the sea, I am Sailor Neptune!"  
"And from the planet of the wind, I am Sailor Uranus!"  
"Hotaru, we suggest you get a new playmate," said Sailor Neptune.  
"Who are these Sailor Pricks?" Malina said.  
Hotaru realized they were an enemy and agreed quickly, "Right!" Hotaru tried to move away from the monster, but with the flick of a wrist the monster had Hotaru tied in the jump rope.  
"Chiniko! Take care of the Sailor Pricks, while I get Sailor Moon."  
Sailor Uranus and Neptune looked around half expecting to see Serena, but didn't. Malina picked up the squirming Hotaru and said, "Ok brat, where's your little brooch and crystal? Give it to me!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about! What crystal?!"  
"Don't play dumb with me Sailor Moon! The Silver Imperium Crystal! Give it to me!"  
'They think I'm Serena. Maybe I should play along.' "I forgot it at home, I don't have it with me."  
By this time Chiniko had Sailor Neptune and Uranus tied up next to each other and was sitting on the ground picking dandelions. Sailor Uranus reached over and tried to hit Sailor Neptune's communicator, she missed, then tried again, "Bingo!" Uranus exclaimed quietly so that Chiniko wouldn't hear.  
"What? Oh, good idea. Anybody, come in! Anybody?"  
Over the communicator came Serena's sleepy voice, "What's up Michelle?'  
Michelle was slightly angered by Serena's coolness, "Serena could you take a few minutes from your nap and do your job! We have a new enemy and you may want backup. We're at Fairview Park."  
At the church Greg was sitting on the steps in front of the altar. And Amanda was standing sort of in front of him. They were practicing the words to "Amazing Grace". All of a sudden Greg's communicator started to beep. Amanda stopped singing in the middle of her line.  
"Can you excuse me a moment, Amanda?" he said.  
"Sure,"  
Greg went around the corner and turned on his communicator, Serena's face appeared, "What's wrong? Is there a new enemy Serena?"  
"Greg we need some backup at Fairview Park, think you can come, I know you said you were busy today but..."  
"Yeah, no problem, be there in a flash!"  
Greg walked back into the sanctuary as Amanda was closing her laptop, he then noticed the strange scent in the air, Amanda then said, "Let me guess, you have an emergency and need to leave ASAP?" Amanda guessed.  
"How'd you know?"  
"Don't worry, I have something I need to do too, ASAP!" she said jokingly, she smiled as she shoved her laptop back into her bag, little did Greg know that the conversation he had just had with Serena was on the screen. Greg picked up his book bag and started towards the door with Amanda. When they were outside Greg said, "See you on Sunday!" and he ran off towards the center of the city.  
Amanda looked around to see if there was anyone nearby, there wasn't. "Mercury Mini Power, MAKE-UP!"  
At the park...  
Super Sailor Jupiter tackled Malina to get her away from Hotaru. Super Sailor Mercury untied the jump rope from around Hotaru, "Ready to step up Hotaru?" she asked.  
"Umm huh, Saturn Planet Power!"  
Sailor Moon looked at the funny looking monster, it was skipping rope again. "Don't be fooled by its playfulness Sailor Moon," said Sailor Neptune as Super Sailor Venus untied her, while Super Sailor Mars untied Super Sailor Uranus.  
"Right Neptune," Eternal Sailor Moon held up the Kaleido Moon Scope, Chiniko was expecting this, "Starlight Honeymoon," FWIP, Chiniko hit the Moon Scope out of her hands, it sailed through the air until Dainel caught it. He hit it over his knee and it snapped in two, then turned to dust, and blew away in the wind.  
"Stupid Moon Twit," he said. Then a rose flew by and hit him in the face.  
"Ow, What the?" said Dainel. He looked up in the direction the rose came from. In the huge tree stood five shadows, and four beams of light.  
"Tuxedo Mask! Sailor Knights! You came!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.  
"Well, we couldn't leave you to fight alone, could we?" Tuxedo Mask said.  
"It's not like you haven't done it before," she said in reply.  
"Well, what are you waiting for Sailor Moon?" Jupiter Knight asked.  
Dainel was getting bored, "I don't have time for Sailor Jamborees. I wanted you to put up more of a fight than this. Let's go Malina. We'll get Sailor Moon next time. Chiniko have some fun."  
"Okay boss." Chiniko replied. Malina stood up and brushed herself off. Then they both disappeared.  
"Uh oh," said Super Sailor Saturn.  
All of a sudden a rose flew by and landed on the ground in front of Chiniko. Darien and the other Sailor Knights noticed the scent of strawberries and roses.  
"Need some help Sailor Scouts?" a young girl's voice called from the large tree that the Sailor Knights had jumped out of a few moments earlier, Chiniko was distracted for the moment by the girl. She jumped down and landed on both feet. "I am Sailor Mariner! And on behalf of all in the future I shall punish all that is evil!" Everyone stared in amazement.  
"Another Sailor Scout!" Everyone said at once.  
Sailor Mariner looked at Sailor Mercury, "Well, Mercury, you know, if you helped me out we can get rid of this pumpkin!"  
"What?" Sailor Mercury said.  
"A double Aqua Rhapsody ought to do the trick." Sailor Mercury along with everyone else was still incredibly confused. But Sailor Mercury decided to go with it anyway.  
The two look alike Sailor Scouts stood together and said, "Mercury, Double Aqua Rhapsody!"  
With the jet of icy water Chiniko was gone. "Umm, thanks Sailor Mariner, but who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"Look, Let's just say I'm on the same team. For now at least. But next time it definitely won't be that easy." Sailor Mariner replied, then thought, 'I've got to act totally different so there's no connection between me and, well the other me.' She looked at Tuxedo Mask, "You're cute," she said. Darien blushed.  
"WHAT DO MEAN HE'S CUTE I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON OUR SIDE!" Sailor Moon turned into the jealous green monster.  
"See you again then Sailor Moon?"  
Sailor Moon was surprised she didn't even react to her yelling, "Uh, I guess."  
"Ta-ta Tuxedo Mask," Sailor mariner did a back flip over the tall bush behind her and was gone so was the sweet smell.  
"Wow, that was weird," said Sailor Venus.  
"She looked familiar," said Mercury Knight.  
Darien said still blushing, "I have this weird feeling of de ja vous."  
"Me too," said Sailor Mars.  
Darien walked over and picked up the rose she had thrown and studied it. Instead of red like his it was yellow with red tips on the petals. But it wasn't a real rose; it appeared to be made of glass.  
"How beautiful," Sailor Moon said, "it's made of glass."  
"But it's cold like ice," Darien said.  
Sailor Mercury took the rose from his hands. "Not just regular ice, Mercury ice, ice that doesn't melt," she said.  
Darien took the rose back, "It may be made of Mercury ice, but can I keep it?"  
"Like we're gonna care if you keep the ice rose some chick who acts like Mercury threw." Sailor Mars said.  
Mercury said it more nicely, "No, we don't mind."  
Diary Entry #3  
Date: Wednesday, 2 April, 1997 True Date: 2 April, 2972  
Dear Diary,  
So SS has a new enemy and I ended up saving their butts. I have a feeling I'll be saving their butts again too. But I'll have to be careful, SM has to be different than me or they might find out my secrets more quickly. Back to the new enemy, I think they're after Crescent. So I'll keep my on her and watch her. I should give Crescent the Magic Moon Wand so she has a weapon to defend herself with. Oh well, I'll do that some other time. Maybe this is what Mummy meant by special training, fighting an actual enemy is an excellent source of fighting technique. And I have found it very amusing to act like Rose and flirt with him just to make Crescent mad!  
Yours,  
Amanda


	2. Chapter 2- Friends For Sure

Mercury Mask  
Episode II  
"Friends For Sure"  
  
Scene I  
"What a beautiful spring afternoon," Amanda said to no one in particular. It was very sunny and warm on that particular April afternoon. And there were cherry blossoms blooming everywhere. "Once again Amanda started to talk to herself, "I forgot, I need to pick up some groceries at the store for Miss Hino. I'll do that now."  
As Amanda was coming out of the small grocery store, Amanda ran into Darien. Knocking her over and spilling her groceries.  
"I'm so sorry, sir. I'll be much more careful next time," Amanda was so busy apologizing that she didn't take time to notice who she had run into.  
"That's okay, it's my fault," he said to her.  
Amanda looked up, "Darien! I'm so sorry," she began to pick up the apples and the small boxes on the ground, "I should be more careful, you'd think I'm turning into-" Amanda stopped and rethought her sentence for a moment.  
"Into what?" Darien asked.  
"A klutz," she said, then repeated her self, "a complete and total klutz." Amanda picked up her bag and began walking down the street with Darien, 'What is it with you and not saying the right thing to him!' she thought.  
'There's that weird scent again, strawberries and roses." Darien thought to himself. "I've been meaning to ask you, how do you know my name? I'm pretty sure I never said anything at the church last week."  
"I saw a picture of you in Miss Hino's room and her about you," she lied. Amanda had only met Raye after she met Darien. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, what if he asks her?' she thought.  
"You know Raye?" he replied.  
"Yes, I live at Hikawa Shrine-and work there," she held up the bag.  
Scene II  
"Boy, do I love shopping!" Serena was being completely obnoxious. Why shouldn't she be, she actually has more than ten yen in her purse!  
"Shopping is great and all," Raye sounded exhausted, "but I need a break."  
"Well, then why don't we go to Crown. We can get ice cream, since I'm hungry anyway, and gossip with Elizabeth for while!" Serena said. (Who doesn't like ice cream and gossip?)  
Serena and Raye went into the Fruit Parlor. As they did they heard a familiar laugh. Serena peeked around the corner, "That's Darien!" she said quietly enough so no one but Raye would hear, "But who's he with?"  
"Hiya, Serena, Raye, what's up?" Serena and Raye turned around to find Elizabeth Furuhata standing in front of them. "What's wrong Serena? You look kind of mad," she said.  
"Darien's just hanging out with somebody Serena doesn't know," Raye answered the question for her.  
"You mean Amanda? I talked briefly to her; she seems pretty nice. Well, when you're ready to order just call me over, okay?" Elizabeth walked away.  
'Amanda? Nah, there's probably a hundred Amanda's in Tokyo,' Raye thought  
Serena was a bit curious to find out what they were talking about and who this was for that matter. "We have to be able to eavesdrop completely invisible-like," she said.  
Serena and Raye sneaked by them and seated themselves a few seats behind Darien so he wouldn't see them. Raye got a good look at the girl sitting with Darien, "Amanda!" she said quietly.  
"You know her?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah, she lives and helps out at the shrine. She's really nice, who knew she had the hots for your boyfriend," Serena was beginning to look angry, but she was more interested in what they were talking about.  
"So your mom just pushed you out of the house?" Darien said.  
"More like out of the country. She said since I have the brains to study abroad I should take the opportunity." Amanda replied, "It was almost as if she wanted me to leave. So, here I am, in the Metropolis of Neon."  
"I can't believe Darien would hang out with another girl besides me!" Serena whined.  
Amanda noticed them sitting in the corner. She got an evil expression on her face. She said something in French to Darien. He started laughing. Serena and Raye, not being very good at French, didn't know what she said. She had said, "Your girlfriend is eavesdropping and it's very rude and I wouldn't mind if she joined us all she would have to do is ask. Does she always do things like this?"   
Darien stopped laughing and turned around, "You know Serena, listening to our conversation wouldn't get you as far as if you had sat down with us. Then I would've treated you to ice cream. But I have to go now. It was nice getting to know you Amanda and I hope I see you around the shrine. See ya Serena, Raye."   
"Thank you for the ice cream Darien," Amanda said.  
"You bought her ice cream!" Serena complained.  
"You're the one, who wasted your time eavesdropping Serena," Darien got up and left the parlor.  
"I didn't even get a kiss goodbye!?" Serena whined.  
"Good afternoon Miss Hino. Would you and Miss Serena care to join me?" Amanda said politely. Serena sat down next to her with a somewhat pissed off look on her face. Serena looked at the door then Amanda's half gone strawberry ice cream, then at Amanda.  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?!?!" Serena yelled. Luckily, no one else was there.  
"We were just chatting about things," Amanda said quietly, she was looking down at her hands on her lap as she fidgeted with them.  
'She looks just like Serena when Darien scolds her,' Raye thought, then said, "Serena, don't get so jealous,"  
"I AM NOT JEALOUS!!!" Serena replied, Serena got a sad look on her face, "But Darien bought her ice cream and not me."  
Amanda pushed her parfait glass towards Serena; "You can have the rest, if you want, I'm not really hungry anyway."  
Serena reached for the spoon. Raye grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, "That's okay, you can finish it we should finish shopping anyway. See you later Amanda!"  
"But Raye, I'm still hungry!" Serena whined as Raye dragged her out the door.  
Amanda was left sitting alone at the table with a horribly sad look on her face, 'Great first impression on the Princess,' she said to herself sarcastically.  
Scene III  
Somewhere near Earth...  
"So Dainel, who's our next target?"  
"This girl," Dainel replied to Malina as he held up a photo of a raven haired girl, "Her name is Raye Hino."  
Scene IV  
Raye walked up the many steps of the shrine looking completely exhausted, 'Serena sure is a shopaholic. I don't think I ever want to walk that much again." Raye recalled the incident at the fruit parlor, 'I feel sorry for Amanda, she probably doesn't have many friends, Darien seems like a great friend for her. Maybe a little too old for her, but they seem like they'd get a long.'  
Raye reached the top of the steps and saw Amanda sweeping the ever-increasing amount of cherry blossoms; this is due to the fact that it is April. Raye noticed Amanda looked very sad as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Hi, Amanda, what's up?"  
Amanda wiped the tear away quickly, "Oh, hello Miss Hino. I'm really sorry for making your friend so angry."  
"No prob, Serena blows a gasket at every girl that even talks to Darien," she replied.  
"I honestly didn't mean to make her mad, I was just playing around when I said she was being rude." Amanda said, 'Please don't yell at me,' she thought.  
"Chill out, I'm not gonna spaz out like Serena," Raye paused for a moment then turned back to Amanda, "Unless, that is, you try and go after Chad." Raye started to giggle and Amanda joined in.  
'It feels good to laugh with Raye, it's just like music class,' Amanda thought, 'Oops, I forgot about Trista.' "Miss Hino, may I borrow your bicycle?"  
"Why?"  
"I have to run an errand to the other side of town, if I walked I wouldn't get back until late."  
"Where are you going? You already ran all the errands Grandpa and I asked you to."  
"I have to pick up something from a friend,"  
"Who?"  
"No offense but, you are being sort of nosy," Amanda looked kind of mad.  
Raye sweat dropped and laughed nervously, "Heheh, sorry, um yeah, you can use my bike, but don't be out too late," Raye started to walked back to the house, then turned around and said, "or Grandpa might think you're on some hot date."  
"I wish," Amanda replied quietly.  
Scene V  
Amanda headed down a small side street, 'You'd think a mansion wouldn't be hard to find, Now where is it?' Amanda hopped off the bike and looked around for a moment, 'I just look around for a minute, then go if I don't find anything.' Amanda thought she heard a motor behind her but saw no one. As she began to cross the street a motorcyclist came speeding around the corner and was about an inch away from hitting her. 'What an obnoxious driver, Amara isn't even that bad.'  
The motorcycle skidded to a stop, and the driver jumped off and pulled off his helmet, to reveal the tall, blonde, tomboyish Amara. "Are you okay?" she yelled back to her.  
"I'm fine," Amanda replied as she walked up to Amara, "but you shouldn't be such a reckless driver! I could've been killed!" Amanda didn't recognize Amara and reminded herself, 'I'm not who I am at home keep your trap shut!'  
"I'm sorry, usually there's nobody back here."  
"Yes, well, by any chance do you know where the Tenoh-Kaiou mansion is?"  
"Why do you want to know?" Amara had a strange feeling about Amanda.  
"I'm looking for a friend," Amanda replied, "but if you can't help me, I'll find it on my own." Amanda picked up Raye's bike and began walking away.  
"No, I can help you, just want to know why the heck you're looking for my house."  
"Amara..." Amanda said quietly, then more loudly, "I'm looking for Trista."  
The two stepped inside the large house and Amara led Amanda into the kitchen where Michelle was chopping lettuce at the counter and Hotaru was reading at the table.  
"Hello Amara, who's your little friend? She looks a little like Amy," said Michelle.  
Amanda blushed, and thought, 'I hope she can't see through me,' she didn't mean literally though.  
"Hi Amanda!" Hotaru said smiling.  
"Hi Hotaru. So. uh, Miss Amara, about Trista?" Amanda asked.  
"Did I hear someone say my name?" Trista came out of the hallway.  
"Trista!" Amanda practically leaped into Trista's arms and hugged her, "It's feels so good to see somebody I know. What did you want to give me?"  
Trista motioned down the hallway and lead her into a room with a bunch of boxes in it. She picked up a somewhat smaller box and opened it up, and then nodded seeing it was the right one. She handed it to Amanda, it seemed like an armful for her. Amanda peered inside and said, "Luna-P!"  
"Shh, your mother thinks it could help you out and be your friend,"  
Amanda smiled and said, "You can tell my mother she better tell me why I'm here."  
"I'm also supposed to give you this," Trista reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace with lots of charms on it, they looked like the signs of the planets, and a small golden key.  
Trista pushed Amanda down the hallway and almost out the door only giving her a second to say, "Goodbye, and thank you!"  
Scene VI  
"There she is," Dainel said, peeking out from behind a bush at the shrine, Raye was praying to the gods.  
"What a dip," Malina said as she pulled out a marble, "Tempeko, come forth!"  
In a cloud of smoke a youma dressed much like Raye appeared. Raye turned around and saw the youma, "How stupid can these things look?"  
The youma took out a bunch of sticks and threw them at Raye pinning Raye to the wall of the shrine, "Yeah, that's original!" Raye yelled at it sarcastically.  
Dainel stepped in front of Raye, "Hand over the crystal girl.""  
"What?"  
"We know you're Sailor Moon, girl, now hand over the Silver Crystal!"  
"Me? Sailor Moon!? Why would I want to be that ditz?!"  
Amanda was running up the steps of the shrine and dashed behind a tree, "Mercury Mini Power, MAKE-UP!"  
A rose flew passed Dainel face. Over the top of Raye's head Sailor Mariner appeared, "Paws off my friend creep! She is not Sailor Moon, not even close. I'm Sailor Mariner! On behalf of our future, I shall punish you!" Amanda flipped off the top of the wall and landed behind Dainel. Malina grabbed her from behind. "Not a good idea," Sailor Mariner said. Sailor Mariner slipped out of Malina's grip and tripped her then Dainel also. She stepped on Dainel's back to get over to Raye, and began pulling the sticks out of the wall.  
"Behind you!" Raye yelled as Dainel grabbed Sailor Mariner in a headlock.  
"You aren't going to bug us any more," Dainel said.  
"Hold it!" four figures appeared behind them, "We are the Sailor Scouts! We fight for love! We fight for justice! And on behalf of all of the planets we will punish you! Sailor Moon Kick!" Sailor Moon did a jump kick into Dainel's side, when they collided he released Sailor Mariner.  
"Good timing Sailor Moon, but aren't you forgetting something?!" Sailor Mariner sort of thanked her.  
Sailor Moon stood up, half standing on Dainel, "No, I don't think so."  
Sailor Mercury spoke up, "Sailor Moon! Move now!" Sailor Moon started running when Dainel stood up, he charged a ball of energy and threw it at her.  
"You guys! Help me out I can't fight!" Sailor Moon wailed.  
"I told you, you forgot something" Sailor Mariner said.  
"Why not?" Raye yelled at her.  
"She doesn't have anything to fight with," Sailor Mariner said to her, "Yet, that is." Amanda put her hands over her heart and she began to glow with a blue light and a wand appeared. It looked as if someone had chopped apart every wand and scepter Sailor Moon had ever had and glued them all together.  
Serena ran by and grabbed it as she did. She skidded to a stop and said, "Great, now how the heck do I use it?"  
"Um, probably a 'Moon Gorgeous Meditation' might work" Sailor Mariner replied.  
Sailor Moon gave her a confused look but did what she said, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" In the beam of light the youma shattered and Raye was released from the wall.  
"We're out of here," Dainel said as Malina stood up, then they both disappeared.  
Everyone else looked over at Sailor Mariner. Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Knights came running up the steps. So every one looked at them. "Guess we're late, huh?" Darien said stupidly.  
"You know, we could've used your help!" Sailor Moon yelled at him.  
"Not really, Sailor Mariner helped us out," Sailor Jupiter said.  
Tuxedo Mask looked over at Sailor Mariner, he noticed the necklace she was wearing, the key looked familiar.  
"Got to go," Sailor Mariner said quickly, she kissed her fingers and made a peace sign. Then flipped over the wall the way she had come.  
"That girl gives me the creeps," Sailor Venus said.  
"She does, no?" Antonio sort of replied.  
A moment later Amanda came from around a corner with Raye's bike, and tried to give the most surprised expression she could manage. "Well, it's not everyday you see the Sailor Scouts at your home, nor Miss Hino hanging out with them." she said giggling.  
Darien saw the necklace around her neck, 'It's the same one, she's Sailor Mariner."  
Diary Entry IV  
Date: Saturday, 26 April, 1997 True Date: 26 April, 2972  
  
Dear Diary,  
I think, Rose is suspicious if not that, then he knows. I don't know what he knows, but it's something. I'm not surprised. Maybe he can be my friend, he's really nice, and he likes me, I hope. But all I want to do is be friends, and that's all.  
Yours,  
Amanda  
Scene VII  
Amanda closed her diary, slipped it underneath her pillow, and turned over underneath her covers. She reached behind her head and turned off the small lamp. She sighed, and closed her eyes, and said, "I wonder if he really does know. If he does this could get interesting."  
  
Amanda's dream...  
A forest surrounded her; she was standing next to a small river with a waterfall nearby.  
"What is this place? It's so beautiful," she said.  
"If you have beautiful dreams, then your dream world is just as beautiful," a voice said from behind her. Amanda turned around to find Darien or none the less Tuxedo Mask minus the top hat and mask.  
"Darien?" she said, "What are you doing here?" Amanda looked around; " Wherever here is."  
Darien sat on one of the huge rocks near her; she came over and sat next to him. "This is your dream world. The more beautiful your dreams are, the more beautiful your dream world is. And I'm not surprised that you know I'm Tuxedo Mask. Since, you're Sailor Mariner." he said.  
"I knew you knew something, and you aren't exactly Tuxedo Mask; you're not wearing a mask."  
"You know, the necklace is a dead giveaway,"  
Amanda reached for the necklace, "If this is my dream world, then why are you in it?"  
"You want something from me, and you won't ask me in the real world, so I decided to see if you'd tell me here," he said, "If you want something just ask."  
"Well, you see, that's the embarrassing part,"  
"You want me to just be your friend right?"  
"Sort of, but I wanted to be able to trust you,"  
"I won't tell the others if that's what you mean," Darien said.  
There were a few minutes of silence as Amanda thought about the people she knew she could trust at home, "Can we meet here again?"  
"That's why I'm here, if you want to talk just come here, and I'll wait for you"  
"But shouldn't you be having dreams about Serena?"  
"When I don't come, rest assured I'm with Serena in my dreams,"  
"Well, okay, but you can't tell anyone, especially Serena."  
"I promise,"  
Amanda's dream began to fade away, but the memory of it still remained in both of their minds.  



	3. Chapter 3- Who Am I?

Mercury Mask

Mercury Mask

Episode III

"Who am I?"

****

Diary Entry V

Date: Sunday, 18 May, 1997True Date: 18 May, 2972

Dear Diary,

I've realized something. It's a little personal and may sound strange. I have found that I have three personalities. 1. Amanda, Amanda Gregory: sweet, kind, polite, the perfect angel, a lot like me though, even though I don't want to admit it. 2. SM: smart, sassy, strong, maybe even comes off as rude. But me none the less. 3. Amanda, the one who writes to you, Amanda Urawa: she's the one who pours her heart to you, and wishes she could tell Rose so much, I know I can trust him.

****

Scene I

Dark shadows filled a room; Dainel and Malina stood on front of the crystal ball they had talked to before. Malina had a confused look on her face, "So you're saying Olivius, that you don't want us to kill Princess Serenity anymore?"

"That's right, I can make her suffer as well, but I still have something for you to do," the ball replied.

"We're listening," Dainel said seemingly interested.

"There's something I want you to get for me. There's one person who has something I want, it is rather hard to get a hold of though I don't know if you two will be able—"

Malina interrupted her; "We'll do it, as long as it involves something suffering,"

Olivius was angry because of the interruption, "As I was saying, one person has a heart song that will turn into an object of power. I need that object! And if you to don't get it soon, you can be sure _you'll_ be the ones suffering!"

"Yes m'Lady," they both replied.

The dark figure in the crystal ball disappeared leaving the two, both slightly confused.

"Dainel, what's a heart song?"

"I believe it's the song inside someone's body that keeps the elements of life in harmony and balance. But she didn't give us much to go on, did she?"

"It's too bad we can't go after Sailor Moon anymore, we were just beginning to have fun."

"Yes, but if the elements of life are unbalanced in your body then you die,"

"Ooh, pain, I hope it's one of those Sailor brats, especially that Mariner, she's a nuisance." Malina retorted.

****

Scene II

Amy was sitting at her computer typing while eating a sandwich; "I can't seem to find anyone who is even close to having chances of being Sailor Mariner." On the screen was a picture of Sailor Mariner, "If only I could see her face better, with that mask on I can't see the color of her eyes." Amy clicked a few things on the screen and brought up a picture of Amanda, Amy hadn't really met her yet, but did know who she was. After typing in some commands, her computer came up with a result of a 5% chance of her being Sailor Mariner, 'I guess it is stupid to even consider her, their personalities are completely different."

A few days later, Darien knocked on the door to Raye's bedroom, "Hey, Raye? Is Amanda here?"

Raye opened the door, her nose was completely red and she sneezed twice before she said anything, "No, she's at choir practice with Greg."

"Good, that will make this easier for me,' he thought, "Hay fever acting up?"

"Yes, if you want to talk to Amanda she'll be back around five-thirty."

"Actually I just cam to get something from her, it's a book I lent to her," he lied, Darien had seen her carrying her diary the other day and was dying to know more about her. He hadn't actually felt like she was telling the truth since the dream they had together.

"Oh, okay well her room is just a few doors down,"

"Thanks Raye,"

Darien walked down to the door Raye had pointed to and walked in. It wasn't decorated at all like Raye's room, just a bed, a lamp, a table, and a bureau. "You'd think for a kid's room there'd be more stuff in here."

"Hey, Darien, What are you doin' in Amanda's room?"

Darien turned around to find Chad, "Getting a book of mine," he lied again.

"That's what Raye said, but that's not really why you're here."

Chad shut the door behind him. And Darien replied, "No, that's not what I'm really doing, and if you promise not to tell any body I'll tell you."

"No prob, I'm good with secrets."

"I'm looking for Amanda's diary."

"What!?"

Darien thought to himself, 'Now where would she hide it? Some place you wouldn't think of looking." He scanned the room and saw the corner of a book sticking out from underneath the pillow, "Bingo," Darien walked over and pulled it out, "No lock, it's like she wants somebody to read it,"

"Isn't this kind of invading her privacy?"

"Don't tell anyone I read it," he opened it up and began reading the first entry, "She doesn't mention anything about America, only her parents." He paged through it to the next entry, "Sammy? Crescent? I wonder if that means Serena. Crescent and Rose? She's weirder than I thought she was."

"Maybe you shouldn't..."Chad started but didn't finish his sentence, knowing Darien would read it any way.

Darien turned to the third entry, "Magic Moon Wand, remind me to tell Serena that on Friday." Darien turned the page again; "I'm Rose, that seems like a weird name for a guy doesn't it?"

Darien didn't expect a reply but got one anyway, "I guess."

Darien turned to the last entry, it seemed to take him longer to this one and he didn't' say anything, just closed the small book and slid it back underneath the pillow. As he walked past Chad to the door of the small room he said, "Don't tell."

"Scouts honor," he said jokingly.

****

Scene III

Darien was lying in bed that night deeply in thought, 'Maybe she's some long lost sister, or maybe it's just coincidence. But she lied, her last name is Urawa?'

Amanda's dream...

Amanda was standing in the dark forest; it was nighttime in her dream world. "This place seems so real it's hard to believe it's not." Amanda said to no one in particular. Amanda finally noticed she was wearing a blue gown, much like the dress Princess Mercury wears. She touched the top of her head and sure enough, the tiara of ice was on top of her head, "It seems like it's been forever since the last time I wore this dress."

"And you look beautiful in it,"

Amanda turned around, "Hey, I didn't think you'd come."

"If I had wings I'd go anywhere, I'm surprised you've never flown anywhere, even on a plane."

Amanda had a look of dread and shock on her face, but didn't say anything. She looked at the ground, 'He can't know, but I said I'd tell him everything I wanted to tell someone.' she thought. Neither of them said anything until Darien said, "Do you know who Serena Chiba is?"

"A student teacher at my school,"

"You don't know anything else?"

"No," Amanda said nervously, "Why,"

"Never mind," he replied.

The dream world began to fade away. And in moments it was gone.

****

Scene IV

Amanda was outside the temple sweeping as Amy was walking up the steps to the temple with Luna in her arms. Amanda was humming the melody of "Lavender Blue"; she had a very far off look on her face and was staring intently at something.

"Hi Amanda," Amy said to her, but received no response. Amy walked up next to her and said again, "Hi Amanda!"

Amanda looked up at her very slowly, "Oh, it's just you Miss Amy."

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is absolutely perfect..." Amanda sounded very spacey and she was also blushing.

"What were you staring at?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, just thinking."

"Did you have a good day at school or something?"

"Same as usual," Amanda stilled seemed a little far away, "I'm just thinking of home."

"Well, okay see you later then,"

As Amy walked away Luna said quietly, "Amy, you're positive she's not Sailor Mariner?"

"Absolutely Luna."

****

Scene V

Later in Amy's apartment, Amy was reading a book on the couch and Amy's mom was reading a book next to her. All of a sudden something large broke through the large penthouse window. Both of them screamed. Standing in the window were Dainel and Malina, "Bokooko, restrain the little brat!" Malina yelled. The youma, Bokooko, grabbed Amy's arms and twisted them both backwards. Amy's mom yelled at them to stop.

Dainel stood in front of Amy and his hands began to glow with a bright light. He then reached inside Amy's chest and pulled out a small glass globe and examined it. "It's not the one!" he yelled.

At that moment a glass rose hit him in the back of the head, "Ouch," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Put her down you wacko nega-monster!" a figure yelled from the window, "I am Sailor Mariner and there's no way I'll let you hurt my loved ones! So on behalf of our future, I shall punish you!" Sailor Mariner grabbed the globe from him and threw it back to Amy. It began to glow as it disappeared back into Amy's chest.

"Stupid brat! That was ours!" Malina yelled at her.

"It wasn't it anyway, let's go," Dainel said.

"Bokooko, get rid of the Sailor prick," Malina said to the youma. Dainel and Malina both vanished.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mariner yelled. Bokooko was trapped in a mini iceberg. "Are you alright Miss—" she paused, "Mizuno." 'Yeah call her "Amy" and she'll know who I am.' She thought.

"Yes, fine thank you."

"Are you alright as well Dr. Mizuno?"

"Yes, who are you? And how do you know I'm a doctor?" Amelia Mizuno said in astonishment.

"Sailor Mariner, and I know a lot more about you than just you being a doctor, a pediatrician to be exact."

"How do you know Amy?" Amelia asked.

"And why did you say I was a "loved one" of yours?"

"And how did you come through the window? And who were those people and what did they do to Amy?"

"Slow down! I can't answer so many questions at once. I know the want to know a lot is hereditary in this family but this is ridiculous. Now Amy could you call Sailor Moon, I can't exactly get rid of that ugly statue."

"Ex-nay!" Amy yelled at her.

"Face it Amy, it would be a good idea if your mom knew this. You could use a doctor on your side."

"What's she talking about Amy?" Amelia asked.

"Well, you're not going to believe this mom,"

"Let me answer my questions first, it will make it less complicated. I know Amy because of lots of reasons that I don't want to explain. You're a loved one of mine because, well I can't tell you that either. I climbed the wall to get through the window. Those people are Dainel and Malina, enemies of the Sailor Scouts. And I don't know what they did to Amy, but I think they're after the heart songs of certain people."

"And one of those reasons she knows me is because I'm Sailor Mercury."

"You're gone late at night when I get home, rushing off suddenly as soon as you're _paged_, and you often borrow supplies from the hospital for you're so called science projects. It's really not a surprise," Amelia looked out the window, "And she's right, having a doctor on your side is a good idea."

"Yeah," Amy said, "Sailor Moon is on her way. Sailor Mariner, if you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

"Well, I can tell you this, I'm from a group of Sailor Soldiers called "The Children of the New Age", If I could tell you more, believe me I would. And I wish I could," Sailor Mariner stood in the window and faced them, "but for now please just trust me." Sailor Mariner jumped backwards out of the window.

"So, to a solve the great urban mystery; who is Sailor Moon?" Amelia asked quizzically.

"Well, you know my friend Serena?"

"The really ditzy one?"

"That's her!" Amy started to laugh.

****

Scene VI

"You told your mom!?" Luna yelled at Amy at the Sailor Scout meeting.

"Yes, but think about she can be useful in the near future," Amy protested.

"Luna, as long as she doesn't tell anyone it's okay," Artemis was taking Amy's side.

"Well how much did you tell her?" Luna asked worriedly.

"We stayed up all night and I told her everything, except for about the future,"

"Oh, well," Luna replied, "just make sure she doesn't tell anyone."

"She won't," Amy said reassuringly.

Serena wasn't paying any attention as usual, instead she was waving her hand in front of Darien's face, "Hello?! Anybody in there?!"

Darien snapped out of his trance and slid his arms around Serena and kissed her, "I'm here," he said, "just have stuff on my mind."

"Like what kinds of stuff?" Serena asked, "It better not be another girl!"

"No, not exactly," Darien paused and thought about the diary, "Greg, do have a sister? Maybe one that lives with some distant relatives or something?"

Greg had a confused look on his face, "Not unless she live on another planet, why?"

"Just wondering," he replied.

Meanwhile in Amanda's room, Amanda picked up Luna-P and pressed the tiny pink nose, "Luna-P? When can I come home?" Amanda had tears in her eyes.

"Not for a while," Pluto's voice said.

"But why Luna-P?"

"It's not safe for you at home, and you should be training, and gaining Sailor Moon's trust."

Amanda began to cry, "But why!? Why isn't it safe!?"

"It's just not sweetie, help the Sailor Scouts out and I'll try to get your mom to tell you what's going on, okay?"

Amanda nodded and turned Luna-P off. Amanda folded her hands and it looked as if she were praying, "Mummy, please let me come home, I miss you so much, and I'm so homesick." Amanda lied down on her bed and folded her arms in front of her. She put her head in her arms and cried.


	4. Chapter 4- June Bug

Mercury Mask

Mercury Mask

Episode IV

"June Bug"

****

Scene I

"Why do I have to get sick when I don't have to go to school?" Serena asked herself while she was lying in bed early that morning. "Especially at the beginning of summer vacation."

There was a knock on the door and Serena's mom, Ikuko, entered. "How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked softly.

"My stomach still hurts," Serena replied.

"It's probably just a flu bug, but at least you're not missing school."

'Missing school is what I'd rather be doing instead of spending my summer vacation being sick.' Serena thought.

****

Scene II

The next day Amanda sighed as she worked on something at the table in her room. Bits of glass were falling onto the table. Amanda was carving a small statue of a man and a woman dancing, the woman had long pigtails and a crown on her head. "I miss them, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Darien's a nice replacement, but I still miss my mom." Amanda set the tiny sculpture down and picked up another piece of glass, "What should I do with this one?" Amanda giggled, "I'll make a sculpture of Sailor Moon and give it to Serena as a peace offering, she still is pretty mad about Darien spending so much time with me."

Amanda then heard the phone ring and someone pick it up. Amanda turned on her laptop, which was sitting next to her to listen to the conversation. Raye had answered the phone, "Poor Serena, I hope we don't have anymore attacks by the NegaVerse, we can't fight without her."

Lita was on the other line, "I know, it seems weird that she got appendicitis so quickly though, she was fine the day before yesterday."

"Guess that means we won't be able to get any training done on our time off, huh?" Raye said.

"Luna said we should still train over our summer break, just Serena will have to skip it for a while."

"She's lucky in that case,"

"I get to get out of training for a few days too, I've got that weird flu bug that's going around, everybody is calling it the "June Bug""

"I've heard about it, isn't it like you get a cough, and a stomachache and that's all?"

"Yup, I've got to go, bye!"

"Bye, Lita."

Amanda closed her laptop; "Poor Serena, I'll quickly finish this and wrap it for her as a get well gift."

****

Scene III

"Our next suspect is this girl, she's weak and won't put up much of a fight," Dainel said to Malina.

"Good thing we don't get those awful human viruses,"

"Yes," Dainel looked back down at the picture of Lita sitting on her bed talking on the phone.

****

Scene IV

Later that afternoon Amanda was walking down a long hospital hallway looking for the room the woman at the front desk had told her. In her arms was a nicely wrapped box. "Room 402, here it is." Amanda knocked on the door, when she received no answer she let herself in. "Miss Serena? Are you awake?" she said quietly. She saw Serena was asleep and decided to leave her gift on the table beside the bed. As she opened the door she bumped into Darien, who was there with Ikuko. "Hello Darien, Mrs. Tsukino."

"Hi Amanda, What are you doing here?" Darien asked, he was only curious because Serena didn't exactly like Amanda, she thought Amanda was after her boyfriend.

Amanda pointed to the gift on the table, "I made Serena a get well gift, and it's sort of a peace offering too."

"Oh," Darien replied.

"That was sweet of you, are you one of Serena's friends?" Ikuko asked.

"Serena doesn't like me to much, but she'll get over it sooner or later. She's kind of holding a grudge against me. If you'll excuse me, I should be going before Miss Hino wonders where I am."

"See you later, Amanda," Darien said, then turned to say something to her so Ikuko couldn't hear, "Maybe."

"Oh, okay, I get it, bye." Amanda knew Darien meant in her dream world, and knowing Serena was sick she knew Darien probably wouldn't meet her, but she wished he would, she wanted to tell him about the future.

That night after Serena had just woken up Darien was sitting next to her bed talking to her. Serena finally noticed the box on the table, "Darien what's' that?"

"A gift," Darien paused, "from Amanda."

Serena sat up with a somewhat mixed expression on her face, one of hurt and one of anger, "She even had the nerve." Serena mumbled. Darien handed her the box and Serena opened the card attached to it, which had a picture of Sailor Moon on the front, and read it out loud, "A great get well from Sailor Moon and your friend and rival, Amanda." Next to the word "rival" was a smiley face meaning she was kidding. Serena opened the box and pulled out the gift. It was a sculpture of Sailor Moon holding a rose on a rather large base. Serena spotted the wind up crank on the side and wound it up. The Sailor Moon twirled around and around to the tune of "Moonlight Destiny".

"Wow, Amanda said she made it, but I didn't think she could do that." Darien said as he watched the figurine spin.

Serena looked like she was going to cry, 'I kind of regret being mean to her' Serena thought about how many times she had puled Darien away from Amanda, 'It's not like it's the first time some other girl has gone after Darien though.' she thought.

"Serena I should get going, it's getting late," Darien kissed Serena and left the room.

"But she _is_ after Darien, I know it, and I won't let her have him!" Serena said to herself.

****

Scene V

"I'm glad you didn't get that awful "June Bug" Hotaru, otherwise I wouldn't have anybody to go shopping with!" Amanda said to Hotaru as they walked down a busy street.

"Yeah, I was going to get something for Serena, I know she likes SailorV, do you think I should get her a manga?" Hotaru replied.

"Well, I don't really know what kinds of things Serena likes, she doesn't really talk to me unless she's telling me to keep away from Darien," Amanda said regretfully, "But I got her a gift anyway."

Amanda and Hotaru walked into a small toy store and began looking around. Amanda spotted the Sailor Moon toys and walked over to see what they had. She picked up a small stuffed Tuxedo Mask doll to admire it. Then she held it up by the arms and showed it to Hotaru, "Isn't this just the cutest thing Hotaru? I have to get one!"

"It is cute," Hotaru picked up one of the stuffed Sailor Saturn toys and examined it, 'None of them really look like the real thing.' she thought.

"Oh, Hotaru that one looks a lot like you, you should buy it," Amanda said.

"I only have enough money with me to get Serena something, and buy lunch,"

"I'll buy it for you then, I haven't gotten a chance to treat one of my friends to anything yet," Amanda was smiling at Hotaru trying to get her to let her buy it for her.

"Okay," Hotaru said giving in.

A few minutes later while Amanda and Hotaru were walking down the sidewalk the five guys came up behind them. Antonio set his hands down on Hotaru's shoulders and Darien put his arms around Amanda's waist and lifted her up off the ground. Both of them were so startled that they screamed.

"Put me down Darien!" Amanda yelled, she hadn't looked to see who it was but she only Darien would do that. Darien set her back down on the ground and she turned around to face him, "Not funny! You scared me half to death!"

"Yeah, not funny!" Hotaru said.

"Chill out, we were just trying to liven up our day." Greg said.

"Well, its lively enough now," Amanda retorted.

"You two want to get lunch with us?" Ken asked.

"It's on us," Darien said.

"Sure," the two girls replied.

The seven of them sat at a large table eating pizza. Amanda looked thoughtful; she had barely touched her pizza.

"Aren't you hungry?" Chad asked her.

Amanda snapped out of the trance she was in and took a bite of her pizza, "Of course, I was just wondering why you guys aren't hanging out with your girlfriends, it's Friday and you guys are on vacation. Not to mention you two," she pointed at Ken and Darien.

"Why us?" Ken asked.

"Well, duh, Mina got that weirdo "June Bug", and Serena had appendicitis,"

"Serena came home from the hospital and I'd rather talk to her on the phone than face the wrath of her dad," Darien said.

"Lita told me not to worry and that she has a lot of cleaning to do so not to bother her," Antonio replied.

"Aren't you nice Darien, your girlfriend's sick and you don't want to see her?" Greg said

"You don't know what her dad is like. I step through the door and I get the third degree, at least Amy's mom is nice and--" Ken kicked him knowing he was going to say something about the Sailor Scouts and nodded toward Amanda. 'I forgot they don't know Amanda's Sailor Mariner.' he thought.

Amanda got devious look on her face and leaned into the middle of the table, "I wanna tell you guys something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially not the girls, Amara, or Michelle."

All six of them leaned closer to the middle of the table. "Remember it's a complete and total secret," Amanda leaned in even closer and said slowly, "I'm Sailor Mariner."

"What?!" the five that didn't know said as they practically jumped out of their seats.

Darien's head was still next to Amanda; he mimicked her tone of voice, "I thought you weren't going to tell anyone."

Amanda and Darien sat back down in their seats along with the others. "Yup, that's right, I'm Sailor Mariner." Amanda studied the looks on their faces and burst out laughing; "You should look in a mirror! Your faces look completely white!"

Antonio noticed Darien had absolutely no reaction to what she had said, "You knew?"

"I'm trying to figure out why she's telling you guys," it wasn't really an answer, but Darien said it anyway.

"Isn't it obvious? They can help me, and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to ask, since you're all here," Amanda said.

"How could we help you?" Greg asked.

"Wait, maybe she's from another planet and her planet needs our help, you have been kind of _spacey_ lately," Chad said trying to be funny.

Amanda took it somewhat seriously, "I'm as much from another planet as any of you. And I'm supposed to test the girls, as well as test myself. I have to get the girls to trust me, without them knowing I'm Sailor Mariner. But they need the test of judgement, they have to learn to trust me in a time of total crisis; enough to transform in front of me. That's where you five come in, if you trust me that much then you can sort of push the girls to that point."

"You want us, to get the girls t trust _you_?" Antonio asked.

Amanda looked down at her lap and didn't say anything for a moment. When she did she sounded hurt, "I know it seems hopeless now, but if we give them time; Serena a lot of time, just maybe, maybe it'll work out." Amanda paused as the expression on her face brightened, "I know this seems like a weird time to ask about this, but I'm supposed to train while I'm here, and I'm talking about Scout training. So, I was sort of wondering if I could train with you guys?"

Darien tried not to laugh, "You want to train – with us?"

"What you think I'm not good enough? Or are you afraid that I can fight you and win?" Amanda said protectively.

Darien looked embarrassed and nobody said anything until Hotaru brought up a point, "If you guys train at the shrine won't Raye get suspicious?"

"We'll tell her—that we needed someone to even our numbers, so it's one on one and Amanda knows how to sword fight. You do know how to use a sword, don't you?" Chad suggested.

"If I didn't would I be asking? And yes, my skills are somewhat exceptional," Amanda said trying to be modest.

"Okay, we have a session tomorrow at one o'clock," Greg said.

Hotaru scratched her head, "I don't get it, how am I supposed to help you?"

Amanda hesitated for a moment then answered her, "Amara. I think Michelle would trust me enough knowing that Trista trusts me, but Amara is skeptical, and she probably thinks of me the same way that Serena does, more of a nuisance in the way of destiny."

"Oh, okay, but that isn't the reason you became friends with me, is it?" Hotaru asked worriedly.

"Of course not! You'd be just as cool even if I didn't need your help," Amanda said reassuringly. Hotaru smiled at the comment.

****

Scene VI

Amanda sat down on her bed and picked up Luna-P. She pressed its little pink nose and its eyes lit up. "Luna-P what is this necklace for?" Amanda held up the necklace with the key and charms on it.

"The key is the Crystal Time Key. The larger charm on it is actually holds the power of a sword it, and if I'm not mistaken I believe it is also a key."

"A sword?" Amanda looked confused.

"To use the sword all you have to do is concentrate your power and call upon its power."

"That's cool, I'll have to use it tomorrow at training. Luna-P, when can I come home?"

"Not yet, it's not safe, your mother will probably get you personally when she thinks it's safe here."

"But, why isn't it safe?"

"You're too much like Serenity and Rini, always as curious as a kitten." Luna-P's voice was going out through static, and then Luna-P turned off.

Amanda sighed and lied back on her bed, tears were coming down her face, "Curious as a kitten huh?" Amanda pulled her diary from underneath her pillow.

****

Diary Entry VI

Date: Friday, 20 June, 1997 True Date: 20 June, 2972

Dear Diary,

I don't know why, but for once I'm actually jealous of Serena, I wish I could kiss a boy like Serena kisses Darien. I guess that's all I wanted to write. I just had to get that off my mind. It's making me think about home, and J.J..

Yours truly,

Amanda

Amanda read what she had wrote, a tear had splashed onto her writing and made some of the ink dissolve off the paper, Amanda tried to wipe the tear off but only made it worse. Instead of "I wish I could kiss a boy like Serena kisses Darien", it read: "I wish I could kiss Darien." Though Amanda didn't really take notice.

****

Scene VII

"Child's play," Amanda said as she watched Chad and Greg whack together two wooden swords, "We at least use real swords in training."

"You keep saying "we", who are you talking about?" Darien asked.

"I'm a Sailor Scout in training, but I prefer the knight training rather than the Scout training. So, I'm referring to the other knights who are in training," she answered. Amanda unlatched the necklace from around her neck and said, "I have something I want to show you guys."

The five of them stopped what they were doing and watched her hold up the necklace, 'Okay, focus my power, concentrate, call upon its power' she thought. "Great gods of Mercury, your power is the key. Surrender the sword given to me!" As she held the necklace in front of her a sword appeared; the blade almost appeared clear, and the handle had an intricate design carved into it.

"Cool!" Chad said, "Where'd you get that?"

"I don't know, I think my mom sort of gave it to me."

"Amanda, we don't usually use real swords in training." Darien said.

"Figures, they only did that in the Silver Millenium," Amanda said more to herself than anyone else. "Actually, I want one fight—with you Greg."

"Uh-uh, I'm not fighting some little kid," Greg protested.

"Ah, come on, I haven't gotten to show you guys that I can actually do something besides save your butts!"

Meanwhile, at the top of the hill, where the shrine rested, Artemis, Lita, Mina and Raye were watching the five guys and Amanda.

"That's so not fair! They never let us train with them, how come she gets to?" Lita said jealously.

"Lita, I think they're trying to act out the expression, "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

"Mina you managed to say it right!" Artemis was shocked.

"Yeah, well, practiced makes you better," Mina replied.

All three of them sighed as Artemis said, "That's "practice makes perfect" Mina."

"Artemis, why don't you go see what they're talking about and why Amanda's down there," Raye suggested.

"Oh, all right, but I'm not Serena don't expect me to spy on them," he replied.

Artemis ran down the hill to where they were sitting. Amanda was the first to notice the white fur ball. "Oh, how cute!" Amanda picked him up of the ground and hugged him; "You're Artemis, aren't you? I've seen you snooping around the temple. You think I'm some whacko monster don't you?"

Artemis had the strangest look on his face, 'What is she talking about, does she know about the Sailor Scouts?"

Darien picked Artemis up and sweat dropped, "You know Artemis, I like you and all, but our conversation doesn't need cats that go sailing if you get the picture."

From the top of the hill, the guys heard three girls scream. "Time for action," Antonio said, "Venus Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Merc—" Amanda started to say but Darien, now Tuxedo Mask, put his hand over her mouth.

"Artemis, watch Amanda for a minute," he said as he set him down. The four knights and Tuxedo Mask ran up to the top of the hill.

"You can talk now Artemis, I don't mind," Amanda said as she watched the five running.

"How do you--? I mean, Why did they--? What were you going--?" Artemis had a problem finishing any of his sentences.

"A long story; they trust me; and I was going to wish them luck and nothing else. And I know you can talk because Diana is one of my best buds, but that'll just be a secret between us two curious kittens, right?" Amanda winked at him.

"Yeah, I guess," Artemis replied.

At the top of the hill, Raye and Mina were tied to two separate trees and Lita was being restrained by a ninja-like youma. Dainel had her heart song globe in his hand; "Damn, it's not the one, it doesn't turn into anything."

"It better not! That's my girlfriend's, whatever it is, and I'm not gonna let you take it!" Jupiter Knight yelled. Ken ran towards Dainel and hit his hand with his sword, a real one I assure you. Mercury Knight dove for the crystal globe and barely caught it. Ken had Dainel cornered while Antonio and Chad worked on getting Mina and Raye untied. Greg had taken the globe over to Lita not knowing what to do with it.

"Put it near her heart Greg," Amanda said when she appeared next to the scene holding Artemis underneath his front legs. She walked over to him and took the globe and held it near her heart. By this time everyone was watching as the globe reentered Lita's body.

"This is boring, I'm out of here," Dainel said, then disappeared.

The youma dropped Lita and she fell to the ground, obviously unconscious. Ken ran over to her to see if she was all right. "I think she just fainted," Amanda said, "It's probably because of her being sick, because Amy didn't faint." Nobody had paid any attention to what she said about Lita being sick.

Antonio and Chad had gotten the girls untied, so Antonio asked, "What are we supposed to do with that thing?" he pointed to the youma.

"Uh oh, I'm outta here," the youma said, then disappeared the same way Dainel had.

When Lita came to a few minutes later, she found herself with her head in Ken's lap and the others sitting around them. Mina was holding Artemis in her lap while Raye and she stared intently at Amanda.

Ken smiled into Lita's big green eyes, "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is that weird Dainel guy!" she said.

"I don't know," Raye said in an angry tone of voice, "Maybe we should ask Amanda. She seems to more about this than any of us."

"You had your heart song taken but the Sailor Knights got it back," Amanda said.

"And exactly how do you know what a "heart song" is?" Mina inquired.

Amanda had to think of a quick lie, "Darien told me, uh huh, Darien told me."

"And you know who the Sailor Knights are how?" Raye asked.

"She knows that they're--?!" Lita said shocked.

Amanda put her arms around Darien and said, "The Sailor Knights are my friends, why? I mean, how do you know them?"

Darien knew Amanda was trying to pretend she didn't know the girls were the Sailor Scouts and she was doing a good job of it.

"Well we," Mina started.

"Three out of five of them are our boyfriends, don't you think we'd know?" Lita said.

"Yeah," Raye and Mina agreed.

"That's cool," Amanda said.

****

Scene VIII

Amanda's dream...

"Well this should work out just fine, don't you think Darien?" Amanda asked while she was sitting on a rock dangling her feet in the small river of her dream world.

"I think you've got the right idea, but you know it is sort of hard to tell when I don't know much about you." Darien was hinting that she should tell him more about herself.

"You're just dying for me to tell you about where I'm really from, aren't you?"

"I guess, but it is up to you," he said.

"Do you want the short version or the long one?"

"Short, I guess,"

"Okay, In the future you're King Endymion of the Earth and Serena is Neo-Queen Serenity, the Sailor Knights and Sailor Scouts are the rulers of their own respectable planets. You have a daughter named Rini, who is at the moment incredibly stubborn and she won't go back home. This in turn would mean that most likely the other rulers of the planets have children too. All of them do, I, having the power of Mercury, am obviously the Princess of Mercury."

"So, Rini is here?"

"How did you know that?"

"Hotaru asked me about her, she's Ms. Haruna's student teacher right?"

"Yes, I swear that she doesn't trust me even half as far as she could throw me!"

"I should get going," Darien said, "I've got other things to think about then, not to mention Serena."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something."

Amanda's dream faded away but she was glad Darien knew about her and the future.

****

Scene IX

"Amanda! You got something in the mail. Come and get it." Raye yelled.

Amanda ran out of her bedroom to receive letter in hope that it would be a letter from her mother. But in fact it was not. "Who is it from?" she asked.

"It has Serena's address on it, it's either from her," Raye got a mischievous look on her face, "or it's a love letter from Sammy!"

Amanda took the letter from Raye and opened it up. It wasn't even a letter at all; it was a card, a thank you card. Inside the card read: Amanda, Thank you for the nice gift. You didn't have to get me anything, and I never expected anything from you. But thank you anyway. And if you really want to be my rival you should grow up a little. Serena.

Amanda took the last comment as a rude remark, but knew Serena still thought of her as her rival.


	5. Chapter 6- Memories of the Past and Pres...

Mercury Mask

Mercury Mask

**Episode VI LOOK…6!!! (READ BELOW!)**

"Memories of The Past and Present"

**Scene I**

(A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long, but my disk erased chapter 5 and I still have to rewrite it.Thank God I printed it out, it needs one hell of a makeover though.This is CHAPTER 6!!!!!When I get Chapter 5 I'll add it, and make it a separate story maybe so you know when it comes out!As I'm doing this, this exact minute, I'm finishing Chapter 7!!! And then on to the next section of my story…THK GOD, NO MORE DAINEL AND MALINA!!!WHERE THE HECK DID I GET THEM! Well anyways…on with Chapter 6…)

Darien was dreaming, though not in Amanda's dream world. Instead it was dark and he was kneeling on the ground, holding Amanda. This seemed as strange to him as it would to anyone. He tried waking her up, but his attempts failed. She had several bruises and cuts. 'She must have been fighting,' he thought.

"No, you did this," a girl's voice said from behind him. Now Amanda disappeared and Darien stood up and turned around. In front of him a glowing ball of fuzzy dark red light was floating. "Or, that will happen if you don't stay away from her, not to mention what might happen to you..."

"What are you talking about, and who are you? What are you?"

"Who, I cannot tell you, what? Well, I'm an ally. You can trust what I say. But if you don't Amanda will die. And if that happens I'd be left without a leader, and a best friend. And I'm talking about what Dainel and Malina are capable of."

Darien seemed confused at what she was saying; "I thought Dainel and Malina were just a couple of wimps; since they always run away after a fight."

"They'd rather keep their job than screw around, wouldn't you? They are capable of easily taking on a team of Sailor Soldiers, and winning."

"Oh,"

"I must go soon, my magic needs work, I can't stay long. Before I go, you must know that Dainel and Malina are not the real enemies. And we will be testing you…"

Darien's dream then disappeared.

**Scene II**

Amanda was lying on her bed reading. She seemed to be having a hard time concentrating on her rather large book though. She was very deep in thought. The last month or so had been rather hard for her. She was trying to get Serena to be her friend. Getting the scouts to trust was becoming harder and harder because of the CNA scouts. Darien hadn't spoken to her in two weeks. Every time she had called he hung up when he knew it was she. In fact the last time she had seen him was when he had returned her diary. She thought it could possibly be what she had written, with the ink and all. But she had apologized for the mistake, and explained, emitting whom JJ was. Then gladly thrown the trouble-making book away.

Amanda then thought about when she had bumped into Julia at the market, and what she had given her. It was the large book she was reading. A book of magic spells. Magic, the one thing that made the CNA scouts different from any other Sailor Team. Amanda thought being a sorceress was cool, but knew it was hard work. She remembered when she accidentally turned Piper into a kitten once, trying to do a transfiguration spell.

Amanda's head was full of memories of home. Then she remembered the one thing that she missed the most. JJ, her absolute best friend. She knew she really liked him more as a boyfriend though. It was too bad he didn't show any interest in her.

Amanda remembered something she had brought with her. One of her few most treasured items. Amanda dug through her bag, then through a box in the corner, and then sat down on the floor sulking. She hadn't found it. She reached for the bag again and pulled out a stick, a wand; a _magic_ wand. Sitting back down on her bed and opening to a page of the large book and started muttering something under her breath. Then she tapped her pillow with the wand three times, and set her wand down. She lifted up her pillow and pulled out a golden heart locket out from underneath it. "There you are, I thought I might've lost you…"

**Scene III**

_Memories wanted to be forgotten…_

A much younger Amanda was standing on the edge of a soccer field; she didn't look very well. "Hey, Amanda, you feeling okay?" Amanda nodded absent-mindedly, but didn't say anything. "Hello? Amanda? Anybody home?" he asked. He didn't get an answer before she collapsed.

It seemed like a nightmare to JJ, Queen Mercury had yelled at him because she thought he made her come to soccer practice. Rini stopped her from saying anything else. Rini spoke softly to him, "It's not your fault, she'll be okay."

"But Mrs. Urawa said she could've died!"

Rini cast a glance at Queen Mercury, then looked back at JJ, "Uh uh, don't worry, everybody gets sick, it's no big deal."

The next day JJ was sitting next to Amanda's bed in the hospital. He handed her the locket. "For you, a get well gift."

Amanda shook off the memory and continued reading.

**Scene IV**

Rini was standing on the roof of her apartment building; night was falling. For it was a late August evening. The CNA girls were sitting in one of the bedrooms of her apartment, apparently plotting something. Piper seemed to be skeptical of what Marie was saying. "Amanda's perfectly aware of this, but we have to prevent her from getting too involved... that's what's going to get her hurt... but we do need to all agree in order to strip her powers..."

"I don't agree!" Piper yelled, "This is ridiculous, absolutely ludicrous! Amanda should be able to help, she hasn't been in any mortal danger!"

Julia seemed stuck between the two arguments and almost didn't speak up; "I think..." she began quietly, "that we should give it a day or two. If she can help save the Queen though, I'll have to agree with Piper. But only if Serenity is the next target for sure."

"She has to be, no?" Venessa startled everyone with her anxiousness, "I mean, first the most powerful, and then the original four, they have to know that Serenity is _Sailor_ _Moon_!"

"Not necessarily," Nell said in her usual calm voice, "But it would be a shame if they did, then they'd be after the Silver Crystal, and they'd surely try to kill her. Another reason not to _temporarily_ strip Amanda of her magic."

"No!" Piper was still yelling, "She's the only one who can disapparate and apparate objects, if needs be she will with the Silver Crystal! My ruling shall be final! I am your temporary leader! Amanda will by my word, shall be left in peace!"

Piper's strong opinion seemed to have settled it. Venessa, Nell, Ursula, and Marie stood up and went to their own room. Piper walked out of the room after them, she still had something to add.

"Leave Amanda be, but keep Endymion away of her, that's when she _will_ be in mortal danger," Piper had stopped yelling. 'Tomorrow, I know it, if this is gonna happen, it'll be tomorrow.' she thought.

**Scene V**

The very next day it was so cloudy, it looked as though the sun had never risen. Amanda made her way to school clutching the locket hanging around her neck. She was now wearing her other necklace, which held the sword, as a bracelet. She still seemed deep in thought. In Phys. Ed., Amanda seemed particularly absorbed in what they were about to do. A two and a half-kilometer run, for a _personal_ time record. Six long laps around the track, Amanda thought there was nothing better than that to relax her mind and take it off the subject of home.

They had run in two heats. Hotaru and Mika ran in the first and slower one and had received times at about eight minutes. The faster heat began while the first group was still catching their breath. Amanda and Sammy were instantly in the lead. Agility and speed were Amanda's trademark in training. As this progressed, Sammy seemed to constantly match Amanda's pace, and when she sped up to get ahead, Sammy always caught up. This race went on until Sammy and Amanda had lapped several of their classmates.

When they finally finished Amanda's mind was on Sammy trying to impress her, 'It has to be a guy thing.' She turned to Sammy, not panting and gasping for air like he was, and said, "That was fun, shall we duel again my worthy adversary?"

"If—'duel'—means—race—then sure!" Sammy seemed triumphant at impressing Amanda. Amanda was thoroughly impressed that he could keep up, even though she was running about a third the speed she usually ran. Hotaru and Mika came up to congratulate Amanda at breaking the school record of five minutes and thirty seconds, and bringing it down to four minutes and eleven seconds.

**Scene VI**

"I've been thinking," Serena said to Darien while they were sitting on a bench in the park. He didn't seem to be paying an extreme amount of attention to what she was saying because he didn't look up from his book. "Is it just coincidence that Amanda shows up at the same time as Sailor Mariner? Or that Amanda looks incredibly like Amy, and Sailor Mariner has the same powers as Amy?"

"Yes Serena, it is coincidence," he lied. Darien looked at his watch; "They're all late, they were supposed to be here five minutes ago."

"Sorry Mr. Punctual, maybe we're trying to be fashionably late," Raye said from behind them. Along with Raye were Chad, Antonio, Mina, Michelle, and Amara. They were all going out to dinner apparently.

After dinner the four couples were walking through the park, the sun was already setting. As usual if any they did see anyone else there, they were also couples. Malina was watching from a nearby treetop. "Pitiful, they aren't even keeping their guard..."

The CNA scouts were slipping from tree to shrub, out of the sight of the unsuspecting scouts. Jumping and swinging silently from tree branch to tree branch was Sailor Mariner who didn't notice any of the other spies. Only one of them had cruel intentions, I think you can guess which one.

Malina, absorbed in her plan, did not know that there were other scouts around. She threw one of her marbles to the ground not far from where the scouts were walking, just out of their sight. The sound of a small explosion came from that direction. The CNA scouts exchanged worried glances, but Piper lipped to them "just watch them."

The scouts ran hurriedly towards the sound of the explosion. Serena didn't make it all the way there though. Malina stopped her. With one hand around Serena's neck she thrust her other hand through Serena's chest, retrieving the heart song which seemed to be glowing very brightly. From behind her this is what she heard:

**_"Uranus Planet Power!"_**

**_"Neptune Planet Power!"_**

**_"Mars Crystal Power!"_**

**_"Venus Crystal Power!"_**

**_"Mars Planet Power!"_**

**_"Venus Planet Power!"_**

Serena dropped to the ground still aware of everything that was going on.

"Damnit, it's not the right one, I was positive she was the one." Malina just noticed the scouts surrounding her. "Damn Sailor Brats," she said under her breath.

**_"Freezus!"_** yelled Sailor Callisto (Julia if you haven't read the profiles on my site). She pointed a staff apparently made of wood at Malina. Malina froze in place.

"Yeah, you go girl!" the short Sailor Dione (Sabrina) said from behind the much taller Sailor Charon (Piper).

"Very good Callisto... scouts, maybe you should help the princess and retrieve her heart song before the charm wears off," Sailor Charon said quietly. The scouts just stood there and stared at the seven girls. Sailor Phobos rolled her eyes and walked over to the frozen Malina and took the glowing orb from her hand. She then walked over to Serena and let the orb float in place for a moment before it disappeared inside her body.

"Man, you guys are slow, and I thought Mariner was bad at this," Phobos said curtly.

Sailor Mariner now revealed her hiding place in the tree behind Serena at this remark, "Excuse me Phobos, but I resent that remark!"

Phobos displayed a look of fear for only a moment before she wiped the expression off her face. Sailor Mariner hopped down from the tree branch and helped Serena up. "You're too much like your mother Phobos, you should show respect for your leader as they show the same respect for you," Mariner turned to Serena now, "I hope you're all right, this is my fault, I'm sorry if I'm failing my duties to the court your highness." Sailor Mariner bowed slightly to Serena who was looking very pale then said, "If you're feeling up to it princess you should to at least try to fight Malina."

Serena nodded and took her brooch in hand...

**_"Moon Eternal Power!"_** she said weakly.

Serena transformed. Sailor Mariner turned to the CNA scouts, "We should be going, our job is done."

"So now you're bailing on us!" Uranus yelled at them. Everyone around her looked alarmed.

"Bailing on you? My martial arts and acrobatic skills may surpass yours by far, but I can assure you, my Sailor Scout powers do not," Sailor Mariner said hotly.

**_"Stunnify!" _**Phobos said as she pointed an arrow at Sailor Uranus. Uranus dodged the ball of light. I can assure you readers, that Sailor Phobos did not see this coming.

**_"World Shaking!"_**

"Marie! Move!" Amanda screamed. She pushed Phobos out of the way and braced herself only a moment too late.

The look of the utmost hatred was in the CNA scouts eyes, except Charon and Dione who seemed to have drawn their attention to where Amanda lay. Astonishment came from the Sailor Scouts.

"You witch!" Sailor Triton (Nell) yelled, **_"Triton Tidal Wave!"_**

That's what started the wave of attacks that came from each side next. A four on five battle, though not nearly that close in the amount of sheer power. Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Mars, and Venus on one side, firing at every chance they got. Sailor Titania (Ursula), Triton, Phobos, Hesperus, and Callisto defending their leader.

No one was paying attention to the knights and Sailor Moon trying to fight Malina, whose freezing charm had worn off. "You think you're actually going to succeed at even landing a hit," Malina taunted. She was right though, they hadn't landed a single attack, and she had managed to hit them several times.

"Hey, Amanda, are you okay? You shouldn't have taken that blow for Marie, you're way too…" Charon's voice trailed off, she didn't want to upset Amanda.

"I'm fine," she said very distantly, "Just need to lie down for a minute, 'kay?" Then Amanda passed out.

'That's Amanda, trying to make a joke out of everything. Either that or Uranus's attack screwed her up more than she already was...' Charon thought.

"Piper, is Amanda going to be alright?" said someone from behind her. She turned to find Tuxedo Mask kneeling down next to her.

"How--?" she stopped abruptly and reasoned that he was the only one Amanda would tell about the future, "I think..." she said quietly.

Dione was standing a few feet away looked no less than confused and scared staring at her best friends and someone who had seemed like a fairy tale to her. Then she burst into tears, "I wanna go home!!!" she screamed. Serena was momentarily distracted by who was screaming and took a hit to her stomach that threw her through the air and into a nearby tree knocking her unconscious. The look on Malina's face was that of pure triumph. She sniggered at the Sailor Scouts and teleported again. Tuxedo Mask looked in Serena's direction stood, patted Charon on the head, and ran in Serena's direction.

The fighting amongst the two Sailor teams had not yet stopped. They were still throwing everything they had at each other. Uranus was raised he hand, about to throw another World Shaking attack at Phobos, when a strong grip grabbed her wrist.

"What the--?" she said in surprise but had no time to finish. This mysterious hand twisted her arm around her back.

"You even think of throwing another attack them, as much as I don't want to Amara, I will hurt you," a woman's voice said loud enough to draw everyone's attention. This voice sounded familiar to everyone but Mars and Venus Knight.

Charon looked relieved and stood up and was about to explain to the figure in the shadows what had happened.

"No need Charon, I've been watching." She pushed Uranus forward, not showing any signs of letting go of her wrist, her grip just tightened. Most of the scouts stared in amazement.

"Rini..." Tuxedo Mask said quietly holding the limp Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Mini-Moon," Sailor Uranus said, "You're definitely stronger than I remember you."

"And a hell of a lot less mini," she said exasperatedly. She reluctantly let go of Uranus's arm and swept past her to where Charon stood. Dione stopped crying and ran to Rini and clutched her leg. "Charon, can you manage to take the girl's back to my apartment without letting anything interfere?" Rini said hotly.

Charon looked frightened, "Yes, I didn't mean to—"

"Never mind about it I'll deal with all of you later,"

"But what about?" Charon glanced at Amanda who was still on the ground where she had landed.

"I'll take care of it, now get going," Rini shooed them in the direction of the exit of the park. Phobos stopped and turned around to face the abashed Sailors, "If you didn't want our help, you should've said it in the first place, then we wouldn't have bothered. Just remember, you're the ones at a disadvantage now." Then she turned and ran to catch up with her comrades.

Once they were out of earshot, Rini let everything she was holding back out of the cage, so to speak. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM! THEY'RE ONLY KIDS! NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A FEW OF THE MOST RESPECTED SAILOR SCOUTS IN THE UNIVERSE! THE DISRESPECT YOU GUYS HAD FOR YOUR FELLOW SAILOR SCOUTS! MY GOD! URANUS YOU NEARLY KILLED SAILOR MARINER!"

The Sailor Scouts stared at the angry Senshi from the future. Only slightly disturbed by Rini's yelling, Venus Knight quietly asked Darien who the mysterious girl was.

Because of the rest of the silence Rini heard him, "I can answer that Darien, you tend to Serena. I am Serena and Darien's daughter from the future, I do believe Darien has told you about me, and I am acquainted with your future self, so no need for an explanation on your part. And thank you for not attacking them as your Sailor Scout counterparts had." Rini turned now to the scouts still standing, burned and bruised, but still amazed at Rini's older appearance. It was like Rini was reading their minds, "Yes, I am older. It will seem weird for now. You'll get used to it, believe me you'll be seeing me around. I'm only here because I need to get a degree, I chose to be a teacher, and this is a great history lesson.

"Other Sailor Scouts would have reacted differently Uranus, to your accusation, but these find it an incredible disrespect to accuse their leader of bailing on another Sailor Scout. They have been brought up to know that there are three types of people. People who fear evil, people who fight evil, and people who are evil. If you want to be the latter to them, go ahead, you'll win. They're only in training, they're weak."

Sailor Uranus had gotten over the astonishment of seeing the old friend that she was ready to defend her own part, "They threw the first punch!"

The look on Rini's face went somewhere between disgust and resentment, "_You punched back._" The expression changed again to complete resentment. "It was only a stunning spell, it would have merely dazed you." She paused then continued, "I have to go, I need to punish those six, and take care of her," she pointed to Sailor Mariner. But before she left, she went up to Tuxedo Mask and kissed him on the cheek. Then she looked at Serena still unconscious in Darien's arms, it was apparent it was because of a blow she had taken to the head; there was a large cut on the side of her forehead. "Take care of Serena, okay?" Darien could see the worried look in her eyes, and nodded. Rini retrieved Amanda, carrying her as if she were as light as she herself had been when she was little. She walked away without even saying goodbye.

"Six?" Mina said quietly, "I thought there were eight of them."

**Scene VII**

The CNA girls were sitting in various places around Rini's living room, examining their injuries. Piper was helping Venessa nurse a bloody nose. Nell was wrapping Ursula's wrist with a bandage. She had attempted a one-handed back handspring to dodge a Flame Sniper attack. Sabrina was in bed and Marie was laying an extra bed near the sofa. Julia was on the balcony looking at the sky, 'Why did they attack us? I'm so glad Lita wasn't there. I'd feel a lot worse, but I hope Amanda is all right.'

The girls heard the door slam and they all jumped over to the sofa looking no less than frightened, Rini was fuming. She laid the now detransformed Amanda in the bed Marie had just laid out.

Rini was breathing rather hard and looked like she was going to explode again the she had in the park. "Piper—double chores—brush teeth—bed." She breathed. Piper got up and obeyed. Now the other girls looked twice as frightened, that was the punishment they had expected for _them_. "You," she pointed at the remaining six, "Two weeks—school—home—no TV—no computer—brush teeth—bed!" Rini looked incredibly menacing, and not sure what she'd do if they did, the girls didn't dare protest that the punishment was unfair. Even they knew it was fair. They went to bed and Rini sighed looking relieved that she had gotten that over with. "I'm sorry guys, but you know you shouldn't use those powers like that..." Rini fetched a bowl of water and a washcloth and tended to Amanda scrapes and cuts.

**Scene VIII**

Darien was doing the same to Serena who was lying on his bed. Serena was moving around and Darien was trying to keep her still so he could put at least a band-aid on her forehead. Serena opened her eyes finally, but it took a moment for them to adjust to the darkness of the room. She attempted to sit up but felt the stiffness in her entire body and remained the way she was. She noticed the pain in her forehead but it was hard to tell because of the headache she had. She saw someone lean over her, "Hmm? Darien?"

"Could you lie still for just a second?" he asked quietly.

Serena lay still for a moment while Darien put a band-aid on her forehead. Serena winced at the pain. Serena could see that Darien was worried, "What's wrong?"

"Just worried about you," he half lied. He was as equally if not more worried about Amanda, he had known Serena would be all right.

"That's not what's wrong," Serena struggled to sit up so she could level with his eyes. Once looking at him she said worriedly, "Darien, really, what's the matter?" When she received no response she processed what had happened at the park, "It's Sailor Mariner isn't it? I don't know why, but I just know you know more about her, that's why you didn't help fight Malina at the park. And why you didn't fight those new scouts, if that's what they were."

Darien sighed, Serena is smarter than she appears at first glance, "You're right about all of that, but I promised I wouldn't tell even you." Darien almost didn't say anything about Rini then decided it would be better for her to find out from him, and she would be mad that he hadn't told her in this first place, Raye and Mina were sure to say something. "Rini was there," he said quietly.

Serena didn't even look surprised, "I wish I could have seen her," she said sadly.

"You will, get some rest, will you?" Serena nodded and Darien kissed her and left her alone in the room.

In the living room of his apartment everyone who had been at the park was there. They were silent. Darien closed the door behind him. Amara didn't even look up when Darien came out, just simply asked, "Is she okay?"

Darien didn't seem to hear her; he walked past them all and out of his apartment. "I have something I have to look into," he called as he walked abruptly out the door.

**Scene IX**

There was a knock on Rini's apartment door. 'Who's calling on me at this time of night?' she thought. Upon opening she almost closed it immediately. "You shouldn't be here, there is a reason I asked you to watch Serena," she said quietly.

"Well I'm here now, no point in not letting me in," Darien said. Rini opened the door to let him in.

"Be glad I missed you, or I wouldn't let you in." Darien looked confused at this remark. "Only because you threaten Amanda's life at this point."

"You know about that? Was it you in my dream?" Darien said surprised.

"Shh…I don't want to wake Amanda, and no, it wasn't me." Rini whispered.

Darien looked at Amanda, who he had not noticed until now. Rini was fumbling around the kitchen taking cookies out of the oven and Darien sat down on a stool at the counter. "Why me?"

Rini looked Darien in the eyes with a look of the utmost respect. "Well, no, I can't, it's against the rules. Pluto would kill me."

"What is it?"

"Would you rather live in fear for the next few weeks, or get on with your life and be surprised," Rini pointed at him with her spatula, "You're their next target," she said quietly.

"What does that have to do with Amanda?"

"You should go," Rini said quietly, "Please Darien, watch over Serena, if they get Amanda, Serena is next. Dainel and Malina are the least of your worries."

"I didn't think they were the real enemies anyway, so who's behind them? Beryl's sister?"

"Olivius," Rini said shortly.

The look of concern on Darien's face could be more understood by Rini.


	6. Chapter 7- The Whole World's a Stage

Mercury Mask

Episode VII

"The Whole World's A Stage"

****

Scene I

"Okay, here's your breakfast kiddo," Rini said handing Amanda a bowl of oatmeal.

"Thanks," Amanda looked depressed and melancholy. She hadn't felt even close to normal since the beginning of August, but now, September eighth, she felt even worse. She had decided to spend some time with her friends, and Raye hadn't minded that she left the shrine to get some of her energy back. Even Raye had noticed that Amanda wasn't the same.

Amanda had a lot on her mind, one question that she wanted to ask Neo-Queen Serenity. She settled for Rini. "Rini?"

"Yeah?" she said sitting down at the counter next to her.

"Every scout is supposed to have a special power inside them right?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Rini said 'confusedly'.

"You know, like you. When you have the desire to save your loved ones you can release the power of the Silver Crystal, and use its powers to your best ability. And the crystal is stronger than it usually is."

"Yeah, so I still don't see why you're so interested in the Silver Crystal," Rini said trying to get her to the point of the conversation.

"How come I couldn't use my power when I wanted to help my friends the a couple weeks ago?"

"Hahaha, Amanda you can't use your power against other Sailor Scouts!" Amanda looked disappointed in Rini's answer, that's not what she meant.

"I mean...I don't know what my power is and how to find it. I'm talented, academically superior, athletic, even humorous if needs be. Why can't I find it?" Amanda said sounding frustrated.

"Look, you have a power that some kids would kill for. You're young, I'm sure you'll find your real power when you need it. When you need it, all you have to do is look inside your heart. Right here, deep inside yourself," Rini poked Amanda in the middle of her chest.

Amanda giggled, "Yeah, you're right. I've got plenty of time to find it. I guess I can have patience for one thing."

****

Scene II

Two days later, Amanda dressed for school, still not looking well. It was very cloudy outside. Amanda was going to be late for school, but she made no effort to be there on time. She didn't care; she wanted to go home. Home, home to the future. When she reached a particular corner, she turned the opposite direction, away from the school.

A few minutes later it started to rain. Amanda reached a crosswalk and waited for the light to change. Amanda felt someone pull her close to them underneath an umbrella. She looked up and saw Darien smiling down upon her. She took a step away back out into the rain. "I thought you were avoiding me," she said quietly.

"Up until now," he said pulling her back underneath the umbrella, "plus, you're soaking wet."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Amanda said, tears trickling down her cheeks, "No one will notice I'm gone. Remember? I don't even exist yet. I belong in the future, at home."

They had walked quite a ways in silence after that. Darien finally said, "Do you know why your parents sent you here?"

Amanda shook her head no.

"Olivius." He said simply.

Amanda looked at him in confusion, "But Olivius was sentenced to two-thousand years in a distant remote galaxy by the great Serenity. Or so my history book says. She couldn't possibly be here or in the future, if Serena banished her to another galaxy."

"I never thought anybody would confuse the two Serenity's. Olivius was banished during the Moon Kingdom."

"What does Olivius have to do with why I'm a sitting duck in 1997!?!?"

"Calm down, it has plenty to do with why you're here. Do you know who and what Olivius is?"

"Olivius was known as The Marionette, because she used her magic to control people's minds and bodies." Amanda said with a slightly fearful tone in her voice.

"You seem to know a lot about her, but you don't know the connection between you two?"

"The only connection I know is that we posses like powers."

"She's not a Sailor Scout, she's—"

"A witch. I am a sorceress. Witches are just an evil form of that."

"Olivius tried to kill your mom during the Silver Millenium. I helped stop her, along with another girl from the Earth." Darien looked thoughtfully at the sky as if trying to remember something. Though the look did not disappear from his face, he continued, "Olivius said she's return to kill the successor to the throne of Mercury. Which would be—"

"Maige."

"What?"

"The girl from Earth. Your friend Maige, it's a pity Serena never met her. But, can we change the subject?" Amanda said timidly.

Someone laughed from right behind the two, "Oh, no, no, no, I think this is a perfect subject, considering the circumstances."

Darien whirled around, only to catch a glimpse of Malina and then be pinned to a tree. Amanda was pulling on Malina's arm to make her let go of him, but to no avail could she break her grip. "You stupid bitch; let him go!" Amanda screamed and aimed a high kick for Malina's back. No sooner had Amanda's foot left the ground was her ankle in Dainel's hand and he had her flipped upside-down.

"Now, now that's not very ladylike. Now is it?" he said tauntingly.

Amanda gave a little scream of frustration. Then did what her knight instincts told her to do; she kicked Dainel across the face with her free foot. Dainel let go of foot, and Amanda hit the ground with a small crack. Darien heard her whimper, so to speak, in pain.

"Let him go," she croaked, "he's not the one that has it anyway, I am."

Malina loosened her grip from Darien slightly; she seemed interested, "Why should we trust you?"

"Please, I'll go with you, if you just leave Darien alone."

Darien couldn't believe it; Amanda was sacrificing herself for him, when he'd be perfectly fine if they didn't find what they were looking for. Malina gave a little snort, but she let go of Darien. Darien dropped to his knees next to Amanda. Mostly because she was clutching her arm in a way that looked very unnatural. Malina snapped her fingers and Darien and Amanda were surrounded by a pink light. With a pop noise the odd quartet disappeared.

Scene III

Serena nibbled a bit of her rice cake, but set it down deciding she wasn't hungry. She sighed and stared outside listening to the droplets of water pelt the classroom windows.

"Hey girl, something getting you down?" Lita asked kindly.

"Yeah Serena, you're usually finished with lunch before any of us get started!" Mina said worriedly.

"I just can't shake this feeling like something is wrong..." Serena said suspiciously.

"Could it be the Negaverse? Should we call Raye and see if she senses anything too?" Amy said, she being the one to think ahead.

Serena pulled out her communicator and pressed one of the buttons. Raye's face appeared looking quite cross, "If this isn't important Meatball Brain, I swear I'll—" Raye was cut off by Amy who quickly inquired about the strange feeling that Serena was having. Raye had said she didn't sense anything at the moment but had felt that way when she watched Amanda leave the shrine that morning.

Not a moment after Serena turned off her communicator did Amara, Michelle, and a boy none of them had ever seen before came into their classroom. There were two odd things about this boy; one: he wasn't wearing a school uniform; two: he was carrying a sword and a laptop. This to Serena seemed odd, and she thought there would be people staring at him but no one did in fact no one even noticed them.

The three didn't come all of the way into the room, Michelle just nodded at them and they understood and went to the door and into the hallway. In the hallway stood Ken and Greg, looking incredibly confused. The boy who appeared to be about their age was walking away from them, when he was a few feet away he turned around and asked, "Are you coming?"

It finally dawned on Amy to ask who he was, "Who are you?"

"We're on the same side," the boy (JJ) turned his head and sized up Serena. "If you don't want to help me that's fine, but I can't save Endymion myself." He left out Amanda because he was unsure of the grounds she was on with the Sailor Scouts after their last encounter with Sailor Mariner. There was no doubt in his mind they would find out who Sailor Mariner truly was today.

Serena looked alarmed, JJ had said Endymion, which meant he knew about the Sailor Scouts. And that Darien was in some sort of danger.

JJ continued to walk down the hallway, and the Sailor Scouts cautiously, but nonetheless did, follow him. "Where are we going?" Ken asked JJ.

"The auditorium."

"Well he looks ready to brief us on the situation," Amara said questionably and quietly to Michelle. Michelle tried to stifle a giggle, but everyone else gave Amara disapproving glances. JJ also heard this and smartly said, "I didn't intend on it, but if you insist…"

They reached the doors to the auditorium and JJ opened the laptop, which Greg recognized as Amanda's. He sat down on the ground and started typing away. A map of the school appeared and there was a pink line traced around the auditorium. JJ now stood up and looked at the doors as if to study them. "I think you should transform out here, I don't know if you'll be able to inside Malina's barrier," he said decidedly. The Sailors looked at each other hesitantly. "No one can hear you, or see you. And I have memory charms if they do."

"Eternal Moon Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Mercury Knight Power!"

"Jupiter Knight Power!"

JJ cautiously opened the door after all was done. When all were in, the door slammed shut. Amara made an attempt to open it, it didn't move.

"Welcome Sailor Scouts!" Malina's voice said. It was weird; it seemed to come from all around them. There must have been speakers somewhere. "I invite you to watch our wonderful show..."

Spotlights lit up seven seats in the audience. "No thanks, we'll stand," Jupiter said more loudly than she had planned.

"Very well," the spotlights disappeared, but one diverted to the stage. Onto Malina, who stood, microphone in hand, and in a slinky red dress. "May I introduce the stars of our show...To my left we have the incredibly talented, or should I say annoying and weak, Sailor Mariner." Another spotlight appeared on Amanda, her hands tied behind her back, she groaned and didn't look up. "And the incredibly handsome, and gullible, Prince Endymion!" A spotlight presently appeared on Darien, who had put up a fight, and was inside the pink bubble looking particularly angry.

"Darien!" Serena screamed as she ran towards the stage. She didn't get halfway there before she hit the barrier between them and the stage. She pounded her fists on it, tears streaming down her face. No sooner had she felt a small shock was she screaming in pain. Then next thing she knew she was on her knees, crying. Darien heard Serena scream but couldn't get her attention, he could hear them, but they couldn't hear him.

"Hahaha, It's rude to interrupt someone's performance," Dainel said from the side of the stage.

"And now for the main event," Malina said and turned to Amanda, "Now for you my dear." Amanda's screams filled the auditorium as Malina's pulled her hand out of Amanda's chest. Revealing a sparkling heart song, which was only visible for only a moment, for it turned into a clear glasslike flute.

Amanda's eyes went dark as she fell unconscious. Darien took one last attempt to break the shield, and succeeded. Dainel saw this as a threat and with a blast of energy. He hit the wall at the back of the stage.

"If you want to try and get this back, you have two hours, we'll be waiting for the star. I'll see you at the Rewot you pesky little knight." Pop. They disappeared. Serena stood up and tried to touch the barrier, it was gone. And she was off; Serena had never run faster.

****

Scene IV

JJ was typing furiously on Amanda's laptop. Everyone was sitting in Darien's apartment; they had succeeded in getting Raye out of school with a small white lie. 

A side drive popped out of the laptop as if it were a CD-Rom drive, displaying three tiny iridescent (if you haven't noticed I like that word) triangles. JJ picked one up and stuck it on Amanda's forehead. She was lying next to him in a bed on the floor. JJ typed for a moment, then the computer responded, "Voice activation activated."

JJ looked at Amanda, "Command, open, 3PPP.exe."

"Opening 3PPP.exe, password entry please."

Everybody was watching him, he felt uncomfortable. He didn't know her password.

"Meatball." Darien said shortly. Everyone thought he was kidding.

"Access granted, welcome to Personal Profile Program, Endymion. Access is un limited."

"Search mode, search Mariner normal vitals." JJ said still not taking his eyes off Amanda.

"So you still haven't told us who you are and why you're here." Serena said curiously.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here to help, I'm on your side and this is my job."

"That explains a lot," Amara said to herself. JJ gave her a remorseful look, "No offense but you're usually a lot nicer to me."

"I've never met you!"

"That's what you think," JJ went back to working with the computer, "Access line in, file save as Mariner current vitals, compare stats, current condition and how much time..."

This all came out very fast and Amy was impressed, for her love of computers had brought her down next to JJ to watch what he was doing. Two things surprised JJ, Amy hadn't asked a single question, and she was sitting next to him.

"Line in accessed, compared stats, current condition is unstable, one hour twelve minutes and thirty-two seconds remaining."

"Send instant SOS e-mail to Charon, rendezvous at Starlight Tower."

"Message sent, time remaining: one hour eleven minutes and ten seconds."

JJ now spoke to everyone else, "I'm going to guess out of guilt I'm going to get help from most of you."

Amara gave him a suspicious look, "What 'guilt'?"

JJ stood up and said, "Well?"

Serena stood up with a determined look on her face, "Come on guys, we're really not giving this guy credit, who cares if we don't know him, he's still Amanda's friend and we should trust him."

"Thanks for the support Princess, by the way name's JJ, How's about we gat lunch sometime?" Darien gave JJ a challenging look; JJ just laughed and said, "I've always wanted to do that. You guys coming, we only have like an hour." JJ was already half way out the door.

Serena was last out the door, she turned to Darien, "I don't want to leave you behind, but someone has to stay behind," she smiled and embraced him, "I don't want you anymore hurt than you already are."

"I'm fine Serena, just hurry and catch up with the others."

Serena nodded and ran down the hall.

****

Scene V

Darien was sitting on the couch looking at the screen of Amanda's laptop; it showed Amanda's decreasing vitals. Then the doorbell rang.

Darien got up and opened the door. Standing at the door was a woman with brown curly and very bushy hair dressed in somewhat renaissance. She smiled at Darien. "Long time, no see you highness."

"Maige?" Darien said in astonishment.

"I may look a little older but I know I haven't changed that much in fifteen hundred years. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Yeah sure, I'm just surprised to—"

"No you aren't, you knew I'd show up, especially when JJ sent the SOS to Piper."

"You always see right through me don't you?"

Maige didn't answer, she was looking at Amanda, "I hope to God they hurry," she said quietly, "Where's JJ?"

"He went with them."

"That kid is going to get himself suspended from training, he wasn't supposed to go with them, he's not even a knight yet." Maige said while shaking her head. She kneeled next to Amanda looking at her bruised arm, she clasped onto it with her hand and the bruise seemed to disappear. "That's about all I can do here. This is a waiting game isn't it? I suppose we just wait until they succeed."

Lightning flashed outside, the lights went out. It seemed very dark for a September afternoon.

In the middle of the room a light seemed to glow it was small at first then grew larger. Then it disappeared. Maige heard a groan. Amanda sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I think Sailor Moon and the scouts have succeeded in at least half of their mission," Maige said quietly to Darien.

Lightning struck again and the lights flickered back on. "Huh?" Amanda looked around, "I think I need to stop eating so many of those candies, they give me the weirdest dreams."

Maige smiled and said, "This is no dream Little One."

****

Scene VI

"Damn you stupid pests! Now we've lost it!" Malina screamed.

"Where'd it go?" JJ yelled to Amara who had succeeded in placing a well-aimed World Shaking attack.

"How the hell should I know?"

"I've got it!" This was a voice of the unseen foe. Olivius. "You two are useless, I send you to do a simple job and you can't do it without alerting every one of the princess brats!" Olivius appeared floating above them as everyone watched in awe, in Amy's case, horror. Olivius pointed at Dainel and Malina. Dark lightning sprang from the tip of her finger and struck them, there was a short cry for help from each of them then they disappeared, this time for good.

"Super clones, they're useless without a human accomplice." Olivius cackled.

****

Scene VII

"He didn't?!?!" Amanda yelled so loud Maige thought that all of Tokyo could hear.

Maige brandished a dark brown wand and pointed it at Amanda's throat, "Do I have to _make_ you quiet down, or are you going to listen?"

"Listen, but make it quick, with Juzo in charge, God knows how much trouble they're in!" Amanda didn't stop yelling even after the threat.

"Calm down, you don't believe that, he's the best knight we had at the time, considering we knew you would consider yourself so insignificant that you would try and sacrifice yourself because you were here."

"Oh, stop telling me off you old bag!" Amanda yelled.

"Amanda!" Darien finally said; he was enjoying Amanda's reaction to what had happened in the last half of an hour.

"Screw this! How does this work?!" Amanda shoved the necklace that contained the funny symbol (A/N: I have to get a scanner, or Lady Nightmare could kindly let me scan what this necklace looks like!) and the time key.

"That?" Maige pointed to the symbol, "Well, I figure you know about the sword, by the way that's not yours. So, you must mean the actual staff. Well, use the same incantation, except replace 'sword' with 'wand'. Easy enough even for you…"

Amanda stuck her tongue out, then sighed and held it out in front of her, "_Great gods of Mercury, your power is the key. Surrender the staff given to me_!" (A/N: kinda like Card Captor Sakura…I love that show…) The small charm that had appeared to be wire twisted to look slightly like a sign of Mercury with a marble inside one of the loops of wire; now grew into a large staff slightly smaller than Amanda herself. On the top of the staff was a large hollow glass ball with something shining inside of it, though it was empty. "Cool…so this is just likes my wand?"

"It can be used that way, yes, but you can use it for much more too. You sort of accidentally created your own magic, remember when you had that thing about mythology? Yes, just your thoughts created it. You have to remember everything though, every god and goddess, so you can call upon them to help you."

Amanda was stunned, and Darien didn't get it. Though Amanda must have because she nodded and raised the staff so high that it almost touched the ceiling, and then she lowered it and said, "Not here, I'll wreck your apartment with this one. Amanda ran to the door threw it open and ran down the stairs.

"Well, I guess we follow, she's the one who's got to end this…" Maige sighed and followed Amanda out the door quickly and Darien followed.

"She's got to do this _herself_? From what I've seen…we're all doomed."

"She's got one hell of an act going, she even has you fooled. Maybe she should try acting again. Let me guess, you even think she's speaking like she normally does right?" Maige said this sarcastically, but by the look on his face she said, "Guess so…"

They got outside where it had stopped raining but the wind was whipping and the clouds looked dark and torrential. Amanda twirled the staff like a baton for a moment then raised it once again…

"Maige, which way is north?"

Maige took the wand in her hand and laid it flat in her palm, "_Point Me_" she said. The wand spun around and pointed forward. "Straight ahead."

"_Notus, lend me the wind of the south_!" A strong wind began blowing from the south and Amanda lowered her staff and let go. The staff lay horizontal in midair about waist-level for Amanda. "Alright," she said hopping onto the staff like a witch to a broomstick. She turned around and looked at Maige and Darien, "Please come Darien,"

He nodded and went around the corner and returned with is motorcycle. Amanda smiled, "Thank you very much. _Hermes, lend me your speed, let no one see me!_" He didn't notice how her voice seemed so much sweeter and much more proper as she sped away.

****

Scene VIII

At the Starlight Tower, the scouts weren't having much luck with Olivius. Every attack they threw at her she reflected and it came back at them. So now, they were worse off than they had started, and not a single attack had landed. A bolt of lightning flashed outside and all of the lights went out again. "Oh, great, first we can't hit her, now we can't see her!" Serena said in a panic.

(A/N: This is about to get a bit Harry Potter-ish, I'm sorry, but I'm not good at making up nonsense words to use as spells!)

"Pestering the Pretty Soldier Princesses now are we Olivius?" Came a sweet sing-song voice from the darkest of corners, "Tsk, tsk Olivius, I thought you would've learned by now, that sort of thing gets you banished to Aragog. Oh, you already know that though, don't you?" The owner of the voice muttered something and a light came from the end of a staff. "I believe you have been looking for me? Well, you've got me; and I'd like you to meet my friends. Hesperus?"

Seven more lights appeared all around the room, almost completely illuminating it. Or at least enough that it was hard to see the stars in the sky through the glass ceiling. (They're at Starlight Tower) "Grazie (Grah-zee, "thank you") Amanda! We are the Pretty Soldiers of the future!"

"We are here to protect what has already occurred, from your hands of destruction!" Callisto yelled.

"We are the protectors of this solar system!" (Phobos)

"We are the Children of the New Age!"(Titania)

"Crystal Tokyo will not be destroyed!" Amanda yelled along with the rest of her Sailor Team.

"Buon Giorno Principessa!!!" JJ yelled waving at Amanda, "Vasto tempo no vedere!"

(A/N: That is Italian, and the first part is from one of my fave movies "Life is Beautiful" it says "Good Morning Princess", and I sort of winged it on the second part and it literally translates to "Long time no see")

Amanda bent her head down and shook it, "Nice way to ruin the mood Juzo…"

(A/N: Amanda calls JJ by his real name, Juzo, there's two J's so everybody (-Amanda) calls him JJ.)

"Naw, I wouldn't do that…" (Just like JJ…my x-bf…)

"Pathetic…you're not even fighting me!"

"_STUNNIFY!_" All of the CNA girls bellowed at once, sending beams of light (from the end of what looked like wands (Amanda's is still a staff) to the scouts) at Olivius. These attacks, to the scouts' surprise, were not deflected, but hit her. Olivius screamed out in rage, she too held out what looked like a wand.

"I'll show you _real_ magic!" She pointed her wand at Sailor Saturn, "_Crucio!_"

Saturn doubled over on her hands and knees and screamed in pain. "Hotaru!" Amanda yelled, "Grr, (heheh) nobody but me can curse my friends…_Expelliarmus!_"

Olivius' wand flew from her hand and was caught by Maige, and Saturn stopped screaming. "That's alright, I don't need one…I've got this." Olivius held up the flute (nope, I didn't forget about it) to her thin lips and played a short shrill tune. When she finished a circle of blue fire engulfed, and trapped the "original" scouts.

"Don't touch it! It will turn you to ice!" Charon called from the outside of the ring.

"Olivius, be reasonable, this will only get you another two-thousand years on Aragog. Or maybe a lifetime." Maige said trying to negotiate.

"You're forgetting I'm immortal my dear Maige…a lifetime is an eternity. It's no use trying to negotiate anyway this belongs to me!"

Olivius played a very low note on the flute and the fire ring disappeared. "_Accio wand!_" Olivius' wand flew to her hand. JJ drew his sword and the Sailor Knights followed suit. The CNA scouts each seemed to wield something also. (Phobos: a bow and arrow, Hesperus: umm…a bag of love dust…heheh, Callisto: The Oak Staff, Dione: a very small Silence Glaive, Titania: The Space sword, Triton: The Aqua mirror, and Charon: Something similar to the Garnet Rod)

Olivius let out a high dry evil cackle (Nehelania…O_O…*shudders*).

Amanda's mind was racing with one thought, the same one as Sailor Mercury, Tuxedo Mask, and Maige, "Someone's going to be in her control, but who?"

Olivius stopped the annoying cackling and quietly said, "_Imperio!_"

Amanda glanced around, no one looked out of the ordinary, except some of the Sailor Scouts looked scared nearly to death, and Mercury looked like she had see a flock of five-thousand ghosts. Then she noticed JJ was walking sideways towards her. She didn't look straight at him, figuring Olivius would make this happen a lot quicker (Killing her that is…for god knows what reason…actually I do! So am I god? No I'm the writer)

Once he reached her and glanced down at her and gave a quiet grunt of satisfaction, "Stupid twit." He pinned her to the wall in under a millisecond. Big mistake; Phobos, Callisto, and Hesperus practically jumped on top of him. Though he made no attempt or even show signs of moving.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Olivius yelled and pointed her wand at the three girls hanging off JJ's arms. They fell to the ground as rigid as boards.

This helping JJ's mobility he raised the sword he was holding with one hand and held Amanda to the wall with the other. She wouldn't have moved even if he had. He held the point an inch away from her face. "I'm going to kill you. Are you scared?" Amanda didn't move as he pulled the sword away from her face a few inches then thrust it forward…

Next Chapter coming up! (Suspense is best in this case…but should the next chapter continue on to more adventures? Will Amanda die? Will JJ be Olivius' slave forever? What the heck is so important that Rini can't be at the Starlight tower with everyone else?)


	7. Chapter 8- An Angel That's Lost Its Wing...

(A/N: Now where did I leave off…oh yes…Amanda was about to have a sword shoved through her head

(A/N: Now where did I leave off…oh yes…Amanda was about to have a sword shoved through her head!!!!We'll see about that…)

Mercury Mask

Chapter 8

"An Angel That's Lost Its Wings"

Scene I 

CLANK

JJ's sword hit the glass of the wall not more than what seemed like a millimeter to Amanda who was staring wide-eyed at JJ.

"Why kill you now, when I can torture you later?You live this time, but I know where you sleep.One day you might wake up to find yourself staring down at your own body."With a small popping noise both Olivius and JJ disapparated.

The CNA scouts detransformed on the spot and Piper cautiously walked toward Amanda.Amanda was still staring wide-eyed straight ahead of her.She had a look of terror on her face.Frankly, most of the scouts were bewildered at what had happened in the last ten minutes.Piper set her hand down on Amanda's shoulder.Venessa looked like she was going to cry, "Four, that's four of them…and after Wei…and now...now one of our own..." Venessa had tears rolling down her cheeks.The Scouts noticed the rest of the little girl did too.

Serena wasn't the most clueless in the room for once.She was unconsciously pointing at Amanda and sort of absent-mindedly saying, "You're, you're…" she seemed to realize what she was doing pointed more towards Piper and said, "And I've seen you--at the Fruit Parlor, talking to--Trista!"

Piper took her hand off Amanda's shoulder and said, "Is it a crime to talk to my own mother now?And as for the rest of you, we didn't forget what you did two weeks ago.I'm surprised JJ even convinced you to come."

Amanda's head perked up at the sound of JJ's name.She started walking towards the elevator, and the power came back on.

Scene II 

All of the Sailor Scouts were sitting around outside of Raye's bedroom, including the CNA girls.Amanda seemed to not be listening to the questions that were being asked of her.She still seemed as spacey as she had been earlier that day (it's only like 6:00)."Leave her alone you guys, it's hard enough losing your best friend, but even harder on your birthday." Darien seemed to be acting extra nice to her.He's already nice to her but this was like whipped cream and a cherry on top.

"It's okay, just ask one at a time…maybe I can answer all of them," Amanda said quietly.

Serena went first, "Okay, so if you're not some annoying little brat that shows up out of no where, sort of like Rini did then who are you?"

"Nice analogy, Serena, I bet Rini would like that if she was here but I think she went to visit home for today. Anyway, I'm Amanda, Amanda Urawa.If you'll recall, I believe Darien so kindly dropped a slight hint to you guys a few months ago.Before I told who I was, he thought I was a long lost sister of Greg's.But I am his daughter, his and Amy's to be exact.Surprisingly Amy is much more likeable than my own mother, I have often wondered what on Earth happened to her to make her so…I can't even think of a word to describe her!I believe you also already know that I am Sailor Mariner, I'm the leader of the CNA, ahem, not 'CIA', but you already knew that, or so I was told.And yes, today is my birthday; I was a birthday present to my mother.Alright next question."

Amara seemed to be having a staring contest with Ursula, either that or they were loathing each other.Michelle was amused by this but asked anyway, "Well, if you're Amy's daughter, then who are they?"She gestured towards the CNA girls who were sitting in the wet grass.

"They are my fellow scouts, the CNA, the Children of the New Age.The 'New Age' meaning Crystal Tokyo, our home, and also the Solar Imperial Millenium, what will hopefully be not a thousand years of peace but a thousand years a prosperous times in our world. Anyway, they are also your future children.I'm pretty sure they've been practicing all of this…"

All of the girls stood up, none of them smiling.They all sighed in unison, and then Marie stepped forward, "I am Marie Kumada, the Princess of Mars, and also Sailor Phobos."

She stepped back and Venessa stepped forward, "I am Venessa Giorgianno (this is Antonio's last name), the Princess of Venus, and also Sailor Hesperus."

Once again she stepped back and another stepped forward, "I am Julia Shinozaki, Princess of Jupiter, and Sailor Callisto."

"I am Ursula Tenou, the Princess of Uranus, and Sailor Titania."

"I am Nell Tenou, the Princess of Neptune, and Sailor Triton." This caused a few awkward glances at Amara and Michelle.Then stares towards the two, *ahem* absolutely identical twins.Both had shoulder-blade length, straight teal hair.Not to mention they were wearing basically the same thing, except for color.(FAAAREEEEEAAAKYYYYYY!!!!)

"I am Piper Meiou, the Princess of Pluto, and Sailor Charon."

"I'm Sabrina Yoru, the Princess of Saturn and Sailor Dione, but I'm not like them."She pointed her friends (keep in mind she's only three years old.)"I don't have magic powers."

"They're not always a gift Sabrina, they can be a burden." Piper said encouragingly.

"Well then, next question please?"

This time it was Greg, "Who was JJ?"

Amanda winced at the question, "I was afraid you'd ask this question, but however hard it is for me it must be answered.'JJ', Juzo Furuhata, is my best friend.We have been friends for a long, long time.Like myself, he is a knight in training, and very athletic at that.We could fight each other for hours in martial arts or a duel and there would never be a victor.And yes, to the expression on your faces, he is Andrew and Rita's son.Sorry to burst your bubble.And to the expression on Marie's face—wipe it off, before I put you under a Cruciatus curse."

Marie stopped smirking and shrugged, "You know exactly what I'm thinking and it's so true.When are you two gonna stop beating around the bush and get together?"

Amanda blushed and turned her nose up at her, "I have no love interest at all in him.Plus, I don't see why he'd even want to go out with me, I'm not very pretty, or talented at that.The only things I'm good at are things that young ladies shouldn't do."

Marie let out a snort of laughter and said sarcastically, "Yeah, sure."

"Any more questions?"

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place?" Amara asked, after getting over the shock of Nell and Ursula.

"Um, that is sort of hard to explain.I was supposed to test you, and gain your trust, without you knowing who I am.But it didn't really work, I guess because some of you found me as a threat, for whatever reason that may be."Amanda made a sorrowful glance to Serena, who immediately looked away."And for reference to those who thought that, 'truthful apologies and meaningful forgiveness are the only real signs of bravery'.Of course they are also chivalrous, and maybe that's why I believe it, me and my stupid knight morals."

"So when you asked to train with us, you weren't kidding?It was because you're a real knight?" Chad asked curiously.

"I'm not a knight yet, I have two more exams, one on October the twenty-sixth and one on March the twenty-eighth I believe.That is if I'm there for either of them.But yes, I am a knight in training, and no, I wasn't kidding about training with you guys, I cannot be out of shape if I'm allowed to go home for the Olympics.The entire team would be so mad at me for being so irresponsible."

This conversation had seemed to drift from the subject of Olivius and Amanda was glad for it."Who's your instructor?I remember ours in the Moon Kingdom, he was really hard on us, we never got to go home, and when we did it wasn't for very long."Ken remarked rather gravely.

"More or less?Darien.But you know his real name, at least as a prince, is Endymion.And we do what he says, but without some of the things he taught us I probably couldn't do this."Amanda stood up and raised her arms in the air.She jumped up, flipped over and vaulted off the ground with her hands did a mid-air somersault, and landed flat on her face.

Serena burst out laughing, everyone else tried to not laugh, out of respect of what she had been through that night.Amanda up-righted herself and stared at Serena.Her face was red with rage, and she had hot tears streaming down her face.She was breathing very hard and was advancing on Serena who presently stopped her laughter.Amanda held one of her hands like she was going to hit Serena, and then lightning sparks started jumping from one of her fingertips to the next.

"You couldn't do that right so what are you laughing at?!Look here Miss Princess of the Moon, there are a lot of things that life is gonna teach you in the next ten years.I know every single one of them.I know every embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you, like when you were giving birth to Rini you practically broke Endymion's hand; or the time when you worked at the grocery store and you let the guy go without paying and then you got fired!I could share every one of them and humiliate you in front of your friends.So don't you dare laugh at me when I make a foot fault and land wrong in a flip after I've been through seeing my best friend put under an Imperius Curse then taken away to God knows where!" Serena felt horrible, Amanda could have that affect on people when it was really needed.Serena was staring at the ground; she didn't need to look at Amanda's face to know she was crying.Amanda dropped to the ground in front of Serena.She put her arms around her knees and cried into her arms.

Greg heard Piper say something to Maige, "She must really being taking this hard if she's actually crying in front of other people.She didn't even do that when her canary died, she just baked, that's all she ever does when she's depressed."

"I told you she really cares about him," Marie said innocently.Maige just nodded and kept watching what was happening.

Serena had tears rolling down her cheeks, she wanted to say "I'm sorry," but couldn't find her voice.Darien started towards her to tell her to just say it but when Amanda heard footsteps her tear streaked face popped up from under her arms and she said, "Don't you even start in on this!This is between her and I!You have been nothing but nice to me since I got here, I'm grateful for it, but this we are going to settle on our own!"

Darien stepped back and shrugged his shoulders.Amanda stood up now even though she still had tears running down her face and she felt sick.She was breathing sort of funny, like when you cry for a real long time you feel sort of out of breath.She turned to everyone else and said like Luna would, "This meeting is adjourned."And she started to walk away, but Serena grabbed her shoulder.Amanda said jokingly, "What?You want to fight me now?"

Serena took in a deep breath and rolled her eyes to the side and asked quietly, "Do you want to spend the night at my house?"Amanda looked mortally shocked and even more tears started rolling down her face.Everyone else looked as shocked as Amanda and whispers flew to one person to another.

"Uh—um—I-I mean yes." Amanda stammered.

Scene III 

Serena and Amanda walked silently down the streets of Minato-Ku.About a block from her house Serena stopped and said, "Wait."

Amanda stopped and turned around to face Serena.Serena looked a little nervous, which made Amanda feel insecure."I just wanted to say this before we got to my house.So I'm sorry for doubting you, I go after every girl that even looks at Darien when I'm with him.But I'm also sorry that I laughed at you when you fell, I'm used to being able to do that with my friends, because, well, things like that happen and it was sort of funny."

"Had it been a different situation than the current one it probably would have been fine.I make mistakes like most people, I wasn't concentrating; I fell.It was funny; you laughed.I just have a lot of emotions flying through me right now.So I forgive you.And I'm sorry for threatening you."

"You're forgiven," Serena said with a smile.And they walked on to Serena's house.

Once inside the door, Serena yelled, "I'm home!"And Ikuko came out of the kitchen and she looked quite cross."Where on Earth have you been Missy?It's nearly seven o'clock, and you didn't even call!"

"I-uh," Serena started.Amanda knew Serena couldn't lie very well and Amanda quickly said, "She was at the shrine with me, I was helping her with math homework.I'm sorry I should've thought to have her call you Mrs. Tsukino."

"Oh, alright then, but next time call.Your name is Amanda?You're one of Sammy's friends, right?Sammy!Amanda's here!"Amanda hit herself in the forehead and shook her head.

Serena sighed and said, "Actually she's with me Mom.Do you mind if she spends the night?"

"No, I don't but don't make a total mess in your room, you just cleaned it."

Ikuko went back to the kitchen and Sammy came downstairs, "Hi, Amanda, what are you doing here?"

Amanda bent down and slipped her shoes off, then she stood up and said, "Never mind, I'm spending the night with Serena."

Serena and she started for the stairs when Sammy said suspiciously, "I thought you two hated each other?"

"We did," Serena said.

Amanda went to the bottom of the stairs where he was standing and said quietly so Serena couldn't hear, "Stay out of this Sammy, for your own good.I don't want to lose another friend.I know, that you know, why I'm here.And this is between your sister and I."

"Oh, that, are you one of them?"

"In a strange and twisted way I am."Amanda turned and ran up the stairs to Serena's room.

"What was that all about?"She asked.

"Sammy's not as stupid as you play him to be." Amanda said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"He knows you're Sailor Moon," Amanda said in a whisper.

"What!?!?" (¿OoO?)

"Uh huh.But you aren't getting anything else on the subject from me.You have to ask him."

"It can wait."

A little later the two girls were lying on the floor of Serena's room giggling."Really?A robot maid?"Serena asked I astonishment while sitting up.

"Yup, and it talks really strangely.Sort of like, 'I-do not-imitate-you'.It's really funny because it seems like she tries to be human."

"That is so cool!I wish I had one to clean my room."

They both started laughing."What do you want to do now, Amanda?"

"Well, let's see, it's Friday night, and Darien is all alone, so he is probably on the Internet doing homework.So..." Amanda went to her knapsack and pulled out her laptop, which Maige had so kindly apparated tot he shrine and given back to her.Amanda opened it up and the screen flicked on.She tapped a few keys and a window popped up.

PASSWORD?

"What're you doing?" Serena asked curiously.

"Scaring the daylights out of your boyfriend."

"How do you do that?"

"Just watch,"

PASSWORD=HAPPILYEVERAFTER

"If you tell anybody my password I swear I'll kill you," Amanda said threateningly.

"Since I know you're perfectly capable, I'm sure I won't."

TASK?

TASK=HACK UNPROTECTED COMPUTER

LICENSE HOLDER?

LICENSE HOLDER=DARIEN CHIBA

BEGIN HACK...

...

*On Darien's computer screen*

WARNING! SOMEONE IS HACKING THIS CONSOLE!

"What the?"

*Back at Serena's*

Another window popped up on the screen.

Chibad: Knock it off Amanda.

Urawaa: Why?We're just having fun...

Chibad: Someday you're going to screw up somebody's computer.

Urawaa: No I won't, but I can access all of your files.I should take that piccy you have of Serena on your desktop!

Urawaa: Serena wants to know "what picture?" and she also says "hi"

Chibad: I don't have a picture of Serena on my desktop!...Hi Serena

Urawaa: Yes you do.

*Back to other window*

SEARCH FILE

FILE=SERENADES.GIF

SEARCHING FOR FILE...

FILE FOUND

OPENING SERENADES.GIF...

Another window opens, this time displaying a cute picture of Serena transformed, in midair about to land on her butt.The look on her face is indescribable…

"Where the heck did he get ­_that?" Serena squealed._

"I took it, during a recent battle, it's cute, but embarrassing…"

Chibad: Not funny

Urawaa: Serena loves it! *rotflmao*

Chibad: Yes, it's hysterical.

"Did you ever see the pictures from our trip to the beach?" Amanda asked, more or less innocently.

(A/N: Chapter 5 "Beach Ball Bonanza" hasn't been posted b/c the file was corrupt and had to be erased, that was before I had back up files.She says this innocently b/c she and Serena sort of had a total bitch fight in the car on the way there.And as a note: Amanda put hot peppers in Antonio, Greg, Ken, and Chad's sandwiches because they held her underwater.Then they chase her down the beach.This is the first chapter you read about the CNA girls.)

"No, I didn't, how could I have, you and I practically hate each other."

"Yeah of course you haven't,"

FILE OPEN=BEACHPIC1.GIF

OPENING FILE...

A picture appeared on screen of all of the Sailor Soldiers, and Amanda. All smiling, in their bathing suits.

FILE OPEN=BEACHPIC2.GIF

OPENING FILE...

Another picture appeared on screen, almost identical to the first beach picture.Except for the fact that Serena is yelling at Amanda, Amanda is staring at Serena and grinning, and everyone else is sweat dropping.

Serena burst out laughing, "That's hilarious!I mean it is now that that probably won't happen anymore.I don't even remember what you said that made me so mad!"

Amanda did, Serena had made a comment about her bikini making her look fat to Darien, and Amanda had said, "Suck it in, Serena, the camera adds ten pounds!"

Later that night, Serena was sitting on her bed, and Amanda on the bedroll on the floor, the laptop forgotten.Amanda had a glass bottle of swirly purple liquid in it."Maige must be seriously worried I'm going to have some sort of nervous breakdown tomorrow if she's giving me dreamless sleep potion…"

"So you're really like, a witch?"

"I really don't like to think of myself as a 'witch', because it sounds so evil.'Sorceress' seems like a better word.Olivius is a witch."Amanda felt a chill go up her spine, "Maybe Maige was right in giving me this."Serena turned off the light."Well sweet dreams, Serena."

Amanda swallowed the whole bottle in two big gulps, and in seconds she was sound asleep.

Scene IV 

The next morning at the breakfast table Amanda and Serena were sitting next to each other eating their breakfast.

"You're an excellent cook, Mrs. Tsukino.It's a great skill to have, my mom doesn't cook that often, except for maybe cookies once in a while."

"That's too bad.If your mother doesn't cook then who does?"Ikuko asked sitting down at the table herself.

"Well, you see, I live in a very big house, with a few other families, my parents and they have been good friends since they were teenagers.And all them are very important people in the town I live in.And I definitely miss them a lot; it's like having one giant family.It's definitely different living at the shrine with Raye, Chad, and Mr. Hino."

"Well, we have an extra room here if you'd like to stay here until you transferred back home."

"Oh, no, Mrs. Tsukino.I couldn't, I'd feel like such an imposition.I already feel like one living at the shrine, and here, you're a family, I couldn't." Amanda replied modestly.

Sammy walked in at this very moment and asked, "What's going on?"

"Amanda's gonna live here until she goes back home!" Serena said cheerfully.

"What?" the clueless Sammy said.

"Oh, fine, but you to at least let me repay you _somehow_," Amanda said with finality.

"Does that mean I get help with my math homework for class?" Sammy asked sitting down.

"If you mean answers, no.I don't see why you need help anyway, you do fine on your own.But in Serena's case…"

"Hey!I do very well in school compared to when I was in Junior High!" Serena yelled and everyone laughed.

Scene V 

"Why didn't you want to take up my mom's offer, I mean living with Raye can't be a picnic…" Serena said sarcastically as the two sat and ate ice cream at Crown Fruits Parlor.

"Serena you don't get it do you?I miss my family so much, I especially missed Juzo, and when all looked like we were going to be able to spend some time together to catch up, he gets captured by Olivius.I wanted to go back to my family so bad, and all of a sudden I get to have the next closest thing to having my own family here.It just seemed to easy."

"Oh," Serena sighed, "What are we going to do about Olivius then?"

Amanda stared at her, "We?I didn't think you guys were going to help the girls and I."

"Well, of course we are, why wouldn't we?" Serena said astonished at Amanda's bluntness.

"I don't know, I just thought--"

"You thought wrong, there's no job too big or too small for Sailor Moon!" she laughed.

"Thanks Serena, I suppose I consider this a case of an 'Angel with lost Wings'." Amanda sighed, this will be her first real mission, and a hard one at that.


	8. I found part of Chapter 9!

Pre-A/N1: OMG!!! This just showed up on my desktop one day, this is the beginning of Chapter 9, fraid with high school and all I only have time to work on stuff coming up and no time to deal with the past! So in the words of Chibi double E "CHOW!"  
  
A/N: And so begins the second arc of Mercury Mask!  
  
And so a week and a weekend had passed and yet no sign or word of Amanda's family or even worse in her eyes, JJ. Although depressed she did not show it, much. To those who knew her well noticed a distinct difference in attitude, as she was no longer very motivated. Walking to school one Monday with Sammy he asked, "There's got to be something more wrong with you than just homesickness, I mean...you're almost only tied for first in the class. When you first came to Crossroads you blew everybody out of the water."  
"Super Girl just isn't Super Girl without Super Man..." she replied absently.  
"Yeah, whatever that means..." he murmured.  
Just after Miss Chiba (yah, yah, she's still here...) took roll she looked up at the class and said, "I'm afraid I have bad news, for some of you, and good news for others. Because the end of the semester is drawing near I will be leaving your class. But before I leave the school Festival will commence this Saturday. Our class is going to be helping with the festival. All of you will split off into pairs and work at a stand, once you have you may sign up on this sheet. I'll leave you to that right now."  
Sammy immediately turned around and asked Amanda, "You wanna be my partner?"  
"Sure," Amanda sighed.  
"What about me Sammy?" Mika said.  
"Umm...Hotaru?" he said.  
"You are mean Sammy Tsukino...just plain mean." Mika said in reply. This made Hotaru feel awful and Mika noticed it. "I didn't mean it like that Hotaru, I meant that Sammy and I are always partners." She glared at Sammy and he was glad she didn't sit behind him.  
Sitting at the desk in her room, Amanda felt at least some peace. She absently scribbled down answers to her math homework almost as if she didn't need to read the problem. Why haven't they attacked or shown themselves or something, she thought, it's all a waiting game and the waiting is killing me. Amanda sat pondering this when Luna came in and hopped onto the desk and started talking, although Amanda was paying no attention, "I hear you and Sammy are making cookies for the festival and selling them, hmm? May I remind you, try not to mess up our future and your present alright?" Luna had presently noticed Amanda's absent-minded expression and said, "Idiot," she received no response, "Moron."  
Amanda immediately picked Luna up and gave her a 'What did you call me?' look and said, "Now I've lived in Tokyo long enough to forgive 'idiot' but not 'moron...'" She set Luna down on her lap, stroked her head, and sighed, "I really miss home, but I suppose there's nothing I can do about that, is there?" Realizing this was rhetorical Luna stayed quiet and received the cuddling graciously if ever a cat could be gracious.  
Downstairs Serena was sitting at the kitchen table tending to her own homework. Her mother sat across from her reading the paper and drinking a cup of tea. This was a little odd considering it was after dinner and often Ikuko was finishing cleaning the kitchen at this time. The kitchen is spotless, she thought, guilty conscience or no guilty conscience that girl works too hard. She was referring to Amanda to those of you who have no brain to speak of.  
"I suppose," Amanda confided in Luna, "I could try a reversal spell, but I don't know if it would work because my magic skills aren't the greatest. And against a curse of Dark Magic, I don't even know if Maige could pull that off."  
"Didn't you tell Serena that the strongest magic is love?" Luna asked curiously.  
"I certainly did not, Luna, and besides, what would I know about love? I have no one to love, not even my friends, most of them returned to Crystal Tokyo."  
"Maige and Rini didn't."  
"Maige and Rini are not my age, I wanted Piper to stay but she had to get back to taking care of our school clubs and things. She's in charge of the largest girls' club since I'm not there to be head of it. If she's not there then it's handed over to Margaret, and I don't trust her as far as I could throw the Earth."  
"If it's homesickness that bothers you why not just go home? You have the Time Key right there on your bracelet, no one would mind would they? I mean if you just go back for a day?"  
"I don't understand it, they do mind, when it's just as bad here as it is there. But I suppose, it is my fault Juzo is so horribly involved in this. I must be the one to get him out. It's my duty as a knight to help a teammate out."  
"I don't see how this is your fault, he just seemed the random pick of you at the tower that night."  
"Oh, but it is my fault, Luna! Had I not been so precarious of Darien getting hurt, they wouldn't have gotten that stupid flute thing and Juzo wouldn't have come back here and that wretch Olivius wouldn't have had the chance while he looked at me and let his guard down to put him in the damned Imperious Curse!" Amanda was on the verge of tears but didn't let herself cry.  
Luna had nothing to say to this for it was all true, had she not given in for Darien's sake none of this would be happening. Amanda finished her speech by adding: "Everything is predestined I suppose, and it's all left to Him, and not us, even if the fate is horrible."  
That Saturday proved to be a lot of fun and quite good for those who have sorrows to bear. Many of the high school students had agreed to help, and Amanda convinced Lita to help at Sammy's and her stand. Amanda showed Sammy how to pour the cookies on to the grill they were using. She amused the smaller children by making Sailor Moon faced cookies, the author thinks she should try this...yum!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please excuse my bluntness at points in my writing, sometimes I just write for the heck of it. I know my actions scenes are horrible...I wish Lady Nightmare would help me with those...instead she's off someplace writing or reading whacked out stories about Vagrant Story characters or something about angels of death and life. WHATEVER! 


	9. Chapter 10- Let the Games Begin!

A/N: Uh, my files were corrupted again

A/N: Uh, my files were corrupted again...So Chapter 9...not 8...has to be summarized cuz that was the end of the second arc...

So what happened was: There was a school festival, Amanda and Sammy made cookies.3 yadas, all the people who ate their cookies after the first batch disappeared, JJ is up to know good.Amanda uses a reversal spell, which doesn't work, and drains a lot of her magic.It skips a few weeks, ...this is boring, I'll just get to the point, JJ is not under the control of the Imperious Curse, and for God knows what reason, Amanda is mad at him.This is basically a filler arc; there is no enemy.I'm just writing this for fun, and I like making Amanda temper-mental-like.BTW, if I didn't have this posted with the rest of the story it would seem like something was totally missing!

A/N2: I'm on the 13th page of this and I decided as soon as I write this last scene I'm going to make this a two parter.The second part will begin with Saturday afternoon...you'll get it once you read this!And a big "HI!!!!" to Elayne when she reads this...she my new otaku friend (I lost Ben A. Gen...T_T) at school, she's a year older than me but in my science and english classes (she's not behind in english, I'm ahead...I don't get the science thing...)

Episode 10

"Let the Games Begin!"

Serena grabbed the mail on her way into the house after school; Amanda was lagging behind complaining of a headache.Inside, Serena looked through the mail.Three letters on the same stationary caught her eye.One was for her, and the others were for Amanda, and Ikuko.All three of them opened them at the same time.Amanda's eyes skimmed hers, and she looked confused, then she reread it and stood in complete shock.

"It was very nice of your mother to send a thank you note Amanda," Ikuko commented.

Serena reached the end of her letter and smiled at the "Love, Your future self."She turned Amanda around, who was still standing like a goose staring into space, and dragged her upstairs to her room.Amanda dropped to her knees shaking her head in disbelief with a slight smile on her face.

"So-o-o, do I get a 'thank you'?" Serena asked, "I sent Neo-Queen Serenity a letter with Maige, saying how homesick you were and wanted to see your friends."

"I-I'm eternally grateful..."

"Yeah, well, anyway, the scouts and I are invited to spend a week and a half in the future.So, I should get packing since we leave tomorrow!"

"What?!Trista will be furious!And you guys can't come to the future, _again.I mean, you know enough about your future, do you really need to know more?"_

"We aren't going to learn about our future, we're going to watch the Children's Olympics in Crystal Tokyo.And have some fun while we're at it," Serena said slyly.

"You can't just take off school, I mean you can't exactly tell your mother and father you're going to go visit your future self in a city that doesn't exist yet.Your mother would never let you go!"

"She won't know, in fact nobody will notice we're gone, it says in my letter to tell my mom we're seeing you off at the airport and we'll be an hour late getting home from school."

"Excuse me for asking, but, HOW DOES A WEEK AND A HALF TURN INTO ONE HOUR?!?!"

"_This," Serena said holding up a silver ring with funny engraving on it._

Amanda sat for a moment looking dissatisfied, or should it be doubtful?"You know, Maige isn't supposed to use those, it's against magic laws."

"I think this is an exception, even though I _know Trista won't be happy...she thinks we know __way too much about our future already, but like I said we won't pay attention to detail."_

"Is _everybody invited?" Amanda asked curiously._

"I guess," Serena said thoughtfully.

"Great, just _peachy.You're going to be at the Games, that means you'll be there during exams.You know, I hope Serenity isn't expecting __me to entertain you guys.I mean, I'm going home tomorrow, which means it'll be Tuesday at home.Wednesday is the last day of the Winter Wonderland festival on Mercury, Thursday I have exams with Maige, Friday I have school exams, Saturday I have knight exams, and Sunday is the Opening Ceremonies.As for the rest of the week, well, good luck on finding me, I'm one of the busiest participants, and at night the festival goes on.Saturday is the Closing Ceremonies and the ball.Then Sunday you guys are going right?"_

"That's what it says in Neo-Queen Serenity's letter.It sounds like a lot of fun to me..."

"In that case we leave tomorrow..." Amanda groaned.

The next day in a very empty area of a forest park in Azabu.They were waiting on Antonio and Maige.Amanda was sitting in a tree staring into space.It was still hard to believe she would be home in ten minutes time.

"Space Cadet Urawa!Get down here and open the time gate," Maige called from the base of the tree.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."Once on the ground, Amanda scowled at JJ, took the key of her wrist, and held it in the air, trying to hide her excitement."Guardian Chronos, here my cry, open the door to the Gate of Time!"Proceeding this was the circular Cherry Lane, and moments afterwards they were all dropped on theirs bottoms (except Serena and JJ, who both landed on their head...) in the time warp.They were very close to the Time Gate, which meant they didn't have to walk far to their destination.Arriving at the Time Gate, they were received by Sailor Pluto, who was looking grumpy and dejected, if she could look that way, she must follow her orders.She opened the gate and through they went, all with their minds on Crystal Tokyo, of course the Sailor Knights had no idea what this place looked like, having never been there.But they thought of the future, considering it had been good enough the first time the scouts tried this.All of a sudden, what they were walking on dropped from beneath them, and they fell onto green grass.(Most of them landed on their feet with the exception of Serena and JJ once again.)

"I seem to remember getting here slightly different," Serena complained picking herself up off the ground and facing the other scouts, away from the Crystal Palace.

Someone put arms around her and said, "Well, if I may say, I know my memory isn't the greatest..." Serena whirled around, and the future Serena, Serenity, laughed."Welcome to Crystal Tokyo, again for some of you, and I'm sure it's in much better shape than the last time you were here."

"Your Highness," Maige said bowing and then with a "pop" she disappeared.

"I can't wait 'til I'm allowed to do that!" Amanda said staring towards the palace.

"And to you two, welcome home."At that moment she received a bow from JJ, and a very big hug and a kiss on the cheek from Amanda, who immediately after looked very suspicious.

"Where is Endymion?" she asked.

"Well, it _is half past four Amanda, he's probably instructing the—"_

"He started with out us!?" JJ and Amanda yelled as they took off running.

Serenity laughed again and shook her head."I'm positive there was no need of that, they don't have to go to training today, but I suppose they want to get back into the swing of things.To the Palace!"Most of the scouts were too in awe to say anything, it _was in much better shape than when the Black Moon had attacked, and it was a very pretty place.They were very close to the palace and upon arrival they met seven girls skipping rope that they didn't want to see.Two were wearing black and white sailor school uniforms, the smallest wearing a black one, and the other four were wearing green blouses with jumpers over the top.Marie scowled at Amara, who returned the look.Once again Serenity laughed, she apparently had not changed much from when she was a high school student, except for the fact that she was a good deal smarter.She also found all of this incredibly amusing.The smallest girl, Sabrina, ran up and sort of goose marched alongside Hotaru, smiling up at her from her big violet eyes.__My daughter, Hotaru thought._

The inside of the Crystal Palace seemed much different.It certainly wasn't as gloomy as it was when they were there before.The first floor seemed like a lobby.There was a large circular desk and sitting behind it was Maige, "Good afternoon, how may I help you?" She said before looking up, when she did she said, flushing red, "Oh, good afternoon your Highness."They entered of very large, _glass elevator.And it started going up._

"What a beautiful view," Lita said looking out over the city.

"It is, isn't it?" Serenity said happily.The elevator stopped and they got off in a deserted corridor."I hope you don't mind sharing rooms.Friday, many more guests will be arriving from all over the world.Most of them with their children with them, which means every room is full.This entire floor, though, is yours, above this floor is the girls' rooms, and the next few floors above that are most of our living space."She finished opening the first door on their right, "Amara and Michelle can take this one."

And on they went, two by two their numbers dwindled.At the end of the corridor was a door, and Serenity opened it and she walked in, the three remaining, Serena, Darien, and Hotaru (still accompanied by Sabrina, so that would actually make four...) followed her."One of my favorite rooms," Serenity said staring into the rainbow sunset, "This is your room, Serena and Darien."She just smiled and walked towards the door, "Dinner is at six," she said exiting and closing the door behind Hotaru, Sabrina, and her.

"Um, Neo-Queen Serenity?" Hotaru said confusedly.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you Hotaru.I thought you'd rather have the extra room on the next floor up, with the other girls."

Sabrina giggled, "You thleep with uth Hotaru!"Hotaru hadn't noticed her lisp the first time they met, or the second, or even the third.It is_ so cute, she thought.The next floor, which at one time was referred to as the Nursery, was now merely a colorful corridor lined with doors.Each door had a small sign with a name on it.They went to the end of the hall, Hotaru found that Amanda's room was right above the one Serena and Darien were in.The room to the right was Piper's, and the room to the left had no sign on it, that was to be hers._

"Thith gonna be my room when me get big!"

"When _I get big__ger, Sabrina," Serenity corrected her._

"Thath what I go to thcool for Threnity!" she replied as if it was totally obvious while skipping down the hall to what still remained the "Nursery."

"She is just the cutest thing," Hotaru said to herself after Serenity had left.Someone knocked hard and sharp on the door."Who is it?"

"Piper!Who else could have a knock like that," she said with a laugh.

"How could I know that?" Hotaru replied opening the door.Piper came in and sat on the bed.

"So-o-o-o, you guys are gonna be here for a while huh?This should be interesting, good thing I'm on neutral ground with most of you!"

"Uh—"

"You wanna go convince Endymion to let Amanda out of training?He hates it but I think he'll make an exception tonight."

"That sounds like a good idea, no offense but I don't really know any of you." Hotaru said.

"No offense to you, but you don't really know Amanda either..." Piper said heading for the door.

"No," Endymion said clearly when they asked.

"She wasn't even supposed to go to training today!You said so yourself at breakfast!" Piper complained dubiously.

"She's here now, Piper, and she can stand another fifteen minutes until I dismiss _all of them," he said firmly._

Piper stuck her tongue out at him and sat down on the bench behind her.Hotaru sat down timidly next to her."Where's Amanda?" she asked looking over the large soccer field where they were holding martial arts matches.

Piper pointed to two people in the far corner.Once Hotaru saw her, she was surprised at how she didn't see her herself.Amanda was the only girl, and at that, the only person with blue hair pulled back in a high ponytail.About two seconds after that Amanda had her opponent pinned.A few other guys, younger ones, stopped and watched her opponent struggle against her grip.She let him up, and he laughed and shrugged his shoulders.He came their way and went to one of the sports bags on the side of the field and pulled out a piece of paper.As he walked by them, Piper turned red and said dreamily, "Hi Marcus..."

"What's up Piper?And who might your pretty dark haired friend be?Ya look familiar..."

"Ho-Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe," Hotaru said shyly to the blonde haired knight who seemed very much like he didn't belong there and he belonged more on a beach.

"Like, the former Queen Hotaru?Like from the past?Schwa-a-ay!"

"Marcus!" Endymion yelled at him, "Is the note for me, or are you flirting?"

"Little bit o' both Coach!" he said practically bouncing over to him.Endymion sighed and blew a whistle three times apparently signaling the end of class.

Hotaru hadn't even noticed JJ was right in front of them, "Hey, Hotaru...Piper," he added cautiously.

She growled at him and he smiled, "Chill, you'd think you were pepper instead of Piper."

This time Amanda did the growling, and he looked at her longingly then shrugged his shoulders and walked away."Is it the mating season of emotions again at the palace, Amanda?" Endymion said pushing her along so she'd move faster.Hotaru blushed, and Piper laughed. (HORRIBLE LINE…I'm sooo sorry…)

"If you mean am I angry with him, then yes, I am.And I wish you wouldn't refer to it as that...it makes it sound so erotic!"

"And why are you angry with him?" he asked slowly, he was one of the few people who knew how to make her talk.

"Because, he shouldn't have been worrying about me in the situation we were in, in the past._I can defend myself against a curse like that, __he can't!He should've been a little more concerned about himself!" Piper agreed with this, but Hotaru just nodded not quite knowing how you could deflect a curse, she wished she had known, the one Olivius had used on her was __painful._

Endymion stopped walking and asked curiously, "So, you don't even care that he cared enough about you to risk his own sanity?"

Amanda flushed scarlet and walked faster, so she wouldn't have to discuss it any longer.Endymion chuckled to himself and said, "I hope she realizes before it's too late that she's in love with him."

"She hasn't ever been like _this before though, I mean, she's been mad at him for over a week!Most of their arguments end in a few hours," Piper said._

"I think this may be the end of any serious quarrels between those two, and we should never give up hope on those two until she stops wearing that necklace." he said thoughtfully.

"You're definitely right about the locket.I don't think she'll take it off unless he really, _really makes her angry. By the end of this week they'll have made up.At least they better make up, Amanda's supposed to lead the procession at the Opening Ceremonies and JJ is the flag holder, they have to walk next to each other.And even worse, when they find out what you put their names in for—"_

"We'll leave that for Saturday afternoon Piper," he said entering the dining room.

This room was exceptionally large, with one very large table, and one smaller one, though the room looked as if it could hold thirty of the larger ones."We're using the big dining room?I guess that makes sense, with all of you guys here the regular dining room isn't large enough.Amanda entered and took a seat at the larger of the tables looking very ruffled, and wearing a simple dress of lavender.

"Why are you sitting over there Amanda?Come sit with us at our table," Piper said.

"My mother is making me sit here, with my _friends," she said coldly.The next people to enter were Amy, Greg, Lita, and Ken.They sat timidly down with Amanda at the end of the table she was sitting at.Serena, Darien, Raye, and Chad followed this.And soon enough everyone was there except Serenity and those who the scouts hadn't met.When they entered, the scouts couldn't believe their eyes.These were their future selves.There wasn't much change, except for the fact that they looked older, and one of them was an unknown.He introduced himself as Chaz, Charles Yoru, he was Queen Hotaru's husband.Hotaru seemed a little embarrassed by this and was sort of hiding behind Amanda from his view for a while.When Queen Amy walked in, Amanda made a little "squeak" of annoyance.She was glad her mother wasn't sitting next to her.She was still mad at the fact that she had not been with Serenity to welcome her home.Instead she was on the Aragog Space Station.And then telling her to sit with her __friends at the "grown up" table...how rude!Her __real friends were the ones sitting at the other table, and she hadn't even the chance to gossip with them and catch up on what's been happening in Crystal Tokyo in the last six months.The last three to enter just about made Serena choke on her water.It was Luna, Artemis, and Diana, and they were __human!_

Dinner was a very quiet affair, many of the scouts just trying hard to have the best manners they could.Their future selves were so proper!The only thing that was said was Piper asking Serenity where Rini was.Apparently she would be home Friday night.Despite the fact Amanda was home she was very unhappy at the moment.She didn't eat much, and as soon as Sabrina left the other girls' table she got up and left too.Most of the other girls got up then too, except Marie, who remained to finish her meal.

Much of Wednesday, they explored the palace.They remembered much of it from searching for Rini when the Black Moon had captured her.

When JJ got home that night from the festival on Mercury (he had been invited by some friends to go) he hit the button on the answering machine in his room (he has his own phone line).

"Two messages.First Message," "Hey JJ, it's Chenille, I'm gettin' to town tomarrow mornin', so I'll come by your house abou' ten.A'ight?I wanna spend the whole day with ya...Love ya!"

_"Second Message,"_

(Timid voice)_"JJ, it's Amanda.Do you think you could meet me at the fountain in Cherry Blossom Park tomorrow at noon to skate?I want to talk.'Kay?Bye."_

_"End of Messages."_

"Great, Chenille is coming..." he couldn't meet Amanda if she was coming, she would drag him around the entire city before she'd let him go.

Michelle ventured to a floor she had found earlier that day containing a music room, and she knew that it was completely empty.Or, at least she thought it was empty.Walking down the corridor, she realized it wasn't.There was music playing from one of the rooms.There was a window on the door and she peeked through it to see Amanda, who was dancing.She opened the door quietly and slipped in; since Amanda's back was turned she didn't see Michelle come in.Amanda turned a pirouette and saw her.She stopped her multiple pirouettes and Michelle clapped, Amanda just stared at her.She pointed at the turntable that was playing the music, and the needle lifted off the recorded and sat on its rest."Most people knock in this palace before they enter a room," Amanda said coldly.

"I didn't want to disturb you, you looked like you were having fun.I didn't know you danced," she said curiously.

Amanda glanced about the room, Michelle was standing in front of the door, oh, how she wished she could apparate!

"I don't," she said coldly, but knew it was somewhat a lie and added, "anymore."

"Why did you stop, you're very good, by what I can see," she said stepping closer to her.

Now is my chance, Amanda thought as she quickly dodged around Michelle and out the door, slamming it behind her.

The next day happened to be the day Amy went to the library, in the morning.A mistake in Maige's opinion but no doubt slightly planned by Amanda, in Marie's opinion.When she walked in to the library she was hit with a paralyzing curse from Marie, and it took Piper, Amanda, and Maige to undo it.

"I'm so-o-o sorry Miss Amy!" Marie kept saying the rest of the day."Don't you dare look so smug Miss Smarty Pants!If it hadn't been for me you wouldn't have been able to get your 'A' in Curse reversal!"

"I already earned my '_A+' in Curse reversal by reversing the Imperious Curse on JJ." Amanda would say.Marie would make a noise of annoyance.And then Amanda rushed off somewhere when they left their exams, Amy terrified of going back to the library for fear of a repeat of what had happened._

Amanda spent three hours rollerblading around the fountain in Cherry Blossom Park.JJ never showed.She went around on the bike path, at about four she came back to the area where the fountain was.There were two people sitting on the edge of the fountain.Amanda knew in an instant who they were, JJ and Chenille.She stayed off to the side, behind a tree to hear what they were talking about.

"I'm glad you finally got rid of that stuck up little girly girl," Chenille said pulling him up.

"Amanda is not a stuck up little girl, Chenille, she grew up a lot in the last year," he said in her defense.

"Whatever..." she said putting her arms around him and kissing him.

Amanda came out of her hiding spot, JJ was facing Amanda, and he had not closed his eyes because she had taken him by surprise.He shoved Chenille away from him as Amanda skated off.He had forgotten Amanda wanted to talk to him that day."Dammit," he said.

At the knight class that afternoon, they were playing team handball, as a fun game to finish out the semester.Greg, Antonio, Ken, Chad, and Darien had joined them, after learning the rules.Amanda was goalie and captain of the red team, and JJ was rather mad at Endymion for making him captain of the blue team, but anyway, they ran the ball up and down the basketball court, passing to each other and scoring, mostly only the red team scoring.I'm not saying that the blue team isn't good, but the red team has Amanda for a goalie.(Good soccer goalie, so in handball the goals are much, much smaller...get the picture?)

JJ was the first blue team member to nearly score, unfortunately, instead of hitting the goal...he hit Amanda in the face, giving her a bloody nose.She, not being in the greatest of moods, went at him.She landed one hit but he held her off after a minute, he kept telling her to calm down, but she kept clawing at him, which was making him mad.So, they were both yelling at each other and then...SMACK.

Amanda stopped clawing and yelling, he had hit her...not in training...not for a purpose that had a kind reason to it.Endymion now came onto the field and looked from one to the other, waiting for an explanation.Amanda couldn't get one out, her eyes just filed with tears and she ran to the locker room.Endymion, trying to be calm about the entire situation, said, "In my office, you have ten minutes, to be there to discuss your suspension, I warned both of you the last time you fought in class.Class dismissed."

"Yes, sir," JJ said walking quickly away.It was half a mile to the palace, if he wanted to change and get there in ten minutes he'd have to run._He was suspended for something he didn't do, he thought outside the door of Endymion's office (ooh, scary thought). He had been there one time alone, for his warning about suspension.He knocked and heard a "Come in," and slowly opened the door._

Endymion was standing in front of the one glass wall, looking outside."Sit," he said.

"I don't really want to—"

"Sit."

JJ sat in the chair in front of the desk."Ten weeks is what I told you you'd get if you were to fight again with Amanda, not for the purpose of the lesson.So, I have decided ten weeks is what you will get."

"What about Amanda?"

"I don't think you should be concerned about her at the moment, but she will be getting the same punishment when I speak to her later."

"If I'm suspended, then I can't participate in the Tournament," JJ said worriedly.

"Your suspension, along with Amanda's will begin a week from Sunday.And you won't be allowed in class tomorrow either."

Inside JJ's head he was saying, "Yes!I can still be in the Tournament!I will definitely thank him next Sunday..." Outside he said, "Yes, sir,"

"You can go."JJ got up to leave but as he opened the door Endymion added, with a slight smile, "By the way, a written apology isn't the way to go, say it to her face."

"And get my butt kicked?Well, if it's for her..." he sighed.

"I'm going to add one more thing: you already got your butt kicked, so go put some ice on your eye, then apologize."

"Uh, thanks," he said shutting the door behind him.

A little later Endymion knocked on Amanda's bedroom door."Leave me alone!" was the reply he received.

"Let me in, Amanda," he said in a voice that Amanda wasn't allowed to refuse, or she'd be grounded for life.

She opened the door and went back and lay down on her bed where she had been.Her eyes were red from tears and she was not in a mood to talk, so she let Endymion do the talking.

"You're suspended for ten weeks starting a week after Sunday.You will not come to class tomorrow either."

"Fine, then leave.And don't dare try to talk to me about it, you would not understand any of this."This was said in a way Amanda rarely talked, and when she did she was incredibly upset about something and almost always obeyed.

A little later there was another knock on her door.The same, "Leave me alone," was given, but Queen Amy opened the door anyway.

"You shouldn't be sulking over some boy right now, you should be studying for your exams tomorrow," she said.

Amanda sat up and turned around with a cold stare, "Do I look like someone who wants to study?"

This seemed to be very effective on the fact that Queen Amy did not reply, only had an expression that was doubtful.She set the cup of tea she was holding on the bedside table and left.

Amanda was bothered yet again, but this time by someone who had a good intention in mind.

"Look, Amanda, I know you wanna be left alone and all, but you should really talk about it," Serena said comfortingly."I sort of know how you feel, I sort of went through this a couple of years ago, why don't you tell me about why you're so upset," she said putting her arms around her and hugging her.

Amanda hesitated and Serena just told her to start from the beginning.Amanda sighed and started, "Okay, at Starlight Tower, Juzo kept glancing at me, like he thought I was going to be the one who was gonna be in her control.I can fight that curse with my own magic, he's just a normal human, and he can't.It bugs me even more that he knew that, I had warned him about it, and he let his guard down anyway.And then he stood me up because he was on a date with _Chenille; you've seen her right?That prissy little stuck up Chicago girl that talks funny?Yeah, her.And then to top it off, he __kissed her, in front of me.I mean I know Chenille likes him and all, but I never thought he liked her any more than a friend.Every time we quarrel he never gives up, he's always persistent, but now..."_

"So, one, from _your point of view, he hurt your pride.In __his point of view, he was making sure that his best friend wasn't going to try to kill anybody or herself because some evil witch was controlling her.Two, in __your point of view, he was on a date with a girl he never liked.In __his point of view, he had already made plans to spend the day with a friend whom he hasn't seen for a year.And three, in your P.O.V. he kissed this friend of his in front of you.And from his P.O.V....hmmm...did he close his eyes?"_

"I don't see what that has to do with this!"

"A lot, answer the question."

Amanda sat remembering what had happened, no he didn't, she thought."No, he didn't."

"Well there!He was taken by surprise and didn't want to be kissed.One of the number one rules of kissing is 'always close your eyes, it's not polite to stare.'" she quoted from an article she read in a magazine.

"What about--" she started, touching her cheek.

"From what I got of the story, you were going insane and needed it, but apparently you were conscious enough to realize what _he had done."_

They sat for a long while not talking.Amanda had no tears left to cry, it was late, and exams were the next day.I should sleep, she thought.

"At the Starlight Tower, Venessa said, 'that's four of them, and after Wei, and now one of our own.'What did she mean by four of them?" Serena said breaking the silence.

"It's a very long story, and I'd have to tell it all.Of course, I'm positive you're dying to know about how this all came about.And I'm stumped as to why you haven't gotten the Silver Millenium part of the story from Amy or Darien."

"This has something to do with the Silver Millenium?"

Amanda went to the crystal wall and looked out over the sparkling city, she sighed as if she were some great prophetess about to tell a long, sad epic."'A long time ago, about two thousand years ago, there was a prince on the planet Earth, his name was Endymion.There were many other palaces and other royal families on other planets but this story only involves the one on the planet Mercury.I'm afraid I only know some of the story, and as for the rest, it remains in the hearts of Endymion and a young woman named Maige.

"'On the planet Mercury there was a group of people who did not like the Crown of Mercury, for a reason that only they understood.Their efforts to actually do something about their hatred were always stopped by guards or someone who happened to be in the right place at the right time.That is, until Olivius came.She could easily pose as an innocent little girl.She would wander into the courtyard of Mariner Castle and seek the young Princess of Mercury.The innocent Princess Amy was very naïve and didn't know of this terrorizing group of people.Luckily the day that Olivius did find her, the Queen of Mercury, Annabelle, had invited the Queen of the Earth to tea.She had brought her son, Endymion, and a faithful guard from the palace on Earth, with her.This guard had a daughter, whose name was Maige, and she had come along too.She was half-Mercurial.'"Amanda paused and sighed again, "I'm afraid that is as much as Endymion has ever told me in detail, whenever he gets to that point he says it's either getting late or he has to be somewhere.It's like he doesn't want to recollect what happened.All I know is that somehow Maige helped trap Olivius and convince Queen Annabelle to give her a long sentence on Aragog.The rest of the story, omitting the middle of that story, I know.

"Before I came to the past, and for many years before that, Serenity and Endymion claimed this time as the Solar Imperium Millenium.They were determined to have one thousand years of prosperous times.And, for the last fourteen or so years, we have.About a year or so after I was born, Maige showed up, she claimed to be a friend of Endymion's and as I have always been told he seemed very happy to see her when they met.They are old friends from the Silver Millenium.She helped conquer Olivius' power in the past as I have already told of.Not long after New Year's this year, Olivius' sentence of two thousand years on Aragog was up.So Serenity and my mother went to the Aragog Space Station, Serenity looked calm and cool like she always does, but my mother looked so pale, like she was actually deathly afraid of what might happen.Not long after she was released, she took over the mind of a classmate of mine, Wei Chang.He was a close friend of mine, and he was a knight, and she could easily use him to get near me.Wei was apprehended about two minutes before he would have been able to kill me.Maige apprehended him.I didn't understand any of this at the time, and I've pieced it together over the past few months.That was when I was sent to the past.My mother gave me the lame excuse of wanting me to train and learn how to get on by myself.I was so naïve myself, at the time.Darien opened my eyes as to why I was really there.My mother never told me I would have a murderer who controlled peoples' minds after me when I grew up.Apparently Olivius had sworn to return and kill them all, starting with the successor to the throne of Mercury.Now at the time that she said that, I'm sure nobody was thinking it would be Princess Amy's daughter since her sentence was for two thousand years.But lo' and behold, here I am, two thousand years later and she's planning on keeping her damned word.

"Wei was put under a charm that would protect him from the Imperious Curse, unfortunately it only works _after you've been cursed.Serenity made the mistake of telling him where I had gone.Olivius kidnapped him and tortured him until he told her where I was.He wouldn't tell.He was being tortured with a curse that, if used for a long amount of time, will make the sufferer go insane.Well, he didn't tell, and now he doesn't recognize anyone, or anything for that matter.His parents were so sad, I'm sort of glad I wasn't here to see their faces when Serenity had to tell them that.Becky was the next, she was a close friend of Nell's and Nell had told her where I had gotten to go, as if she was jealous.Becky would not tell.And then Anita.Anita is Piper and my friend.She is the Ambassador of Southwestern Europe's daughter.She knew where I was, and told.That is why the first two times Dainel and Malina attacked, they were not after the Ice Flute and the Heart Songs.They were out to kill you instead.Olivius was busy torturing my friends, she couldn't possibly think of something better to do with their spare time.It was mere coincidence that they were in the exact same year that I went to.I guess they thought they could easily catch you off guard," Amanda stopped again, then turned to face Serena, "And now you know, the rest of the story."_

"You were right about it being long, and you even skipped a part, and it's not even finished," Serena said sounding a bit astonished.She was planning on asking Darien about the rest of the story in the Silver Millenium.How come he had not told her he had known Amy before he met her?And he certainly had not explained Maige yet; she acted so inconspicuous around her.

"I should be getting to bed Serena, I have exams tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, well thanks for the story, I hope the ending is 'happily ever after,'" she said heading for the door.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said closing the door behind her.

"Darien!" Serena said shutting the door behind her and bouncing onto the bed in their room.He had been sitting there reading a book.

He mimicked her voice and said, "Serena!"

"Ha, ha, ha, I have a question, and it's about something Amanda and I were discussing."

"And what were you discussing?" he asked setting down his book.

"A certain story from the Silver Millenium.An interesting one too, it was about Olivius—"

"I'm not telling that _now and I am not going to tell it until Maige wants to.It's up to her, anything beyond the point of the tea party has to do with __her life, not mine.And __that is up to her to tell."He said this while reading the book, for he started reading again immediately after Serena had said what Amanda and she were discussing._

"So-o-o, that's why Amanda didn't know any further than that.She said Endymion would avoid the subject after that.Anyway, will you at least tell me how you know Maige?That, you can tell me, because it's _your business."_

Darien set the book down again, with a look that in a way said that she was being nosy."Maige was the daughter of a guard of the palace on the Earth, she usually was always cleaning or doing things around the palace.Of course, she was using magic to do them.I went and talked to her one day and we became friends.After Olivius was sent to Aragog, she disappeared.That's the end of that story."He leaned over and kissed Serena, "If you're thinking there was ever anything between Maige and I, you thought wrong."

"Okay...are you mad now?"

"You asked about something that I didn't want to talk about, now I'll probably end up thinking about it all night.I'm not mad at _you, I'm just mad that no one in this time didn't think enough to leave Olivius where she was put."_

"Okay, okay, I get the picture, I'll drop the subject!"

"Ektham day! Ektham day! We all want good gradeth to thow our mommieth!" Sabrina sang skipping down the hall to the dining room."Therena!Are you gonna come to thchool with uth?"

"Uh, school?No, I think I get enough school at home…" Serena said grimacing, she spotted Amanda and grabbed the seat next to her at the biggest table.Serena now knew why the dining room was so large.It really could hold the aforesaid thirty large tables, and it had to.The other guests at the palace had arrived the day before.More people with impeccable manners, Serena thought."I don't wanna go to school!" Marie squealed sitting down to eat.

"None of us really want to, but we have to, or we won't matriculate!" Nell said sternly.

"You won't what?" Serena asked.

"'Matriculate—verb—to admit membership, as a student in a college or university.To be entered or enrolled.'" Venessa stated.

Serena stared, and Amanda smiled for the first time since Tuesday."Venessa is a perfect little 'parrot,'" she said praisingly, "I wish we had her in our debate club and forensics.But of course as you can tell we go to different schools."

"Why _do you go to three different schools?" Serena asked curiously._

"It isn't right to make assumptions, Serena.We only go to two different schools.C.T.I.S. and Kumichirou Private.Sabrina attends C.T.I.S. but is not old enough to be in the Alpha Sorority.It's really called Alpha Digamma Omicron, but I don't know why.There's a fraternity also, Beta Epsilon Zeta, shortened to Beta.And we go to different schools because of our different abilities.I sort of despise Venus for not putting Venessa in C.T.I.S so she could work to her abilities.Kumichirou Private works more towards mathematics and many forms of science.Most of the students who graduate from there go on to achieve a degree in the sciences or business.C.T.I.S. focuses more on the more artistic things, like foreign language, literature, music, and art.Both schools are big on athletics, and we get the reputation as being rival schools."

"What does C.T.I.S. stand for?" Amy asked sitting down across from them.

"Crystal Tokyo International School, a lot of kids come from around the world to go to school here, and C.T.I.S. is the biggest school around and it has a very good reputation."Serenity appeared at this moment and tossed Amanda something blue that was a little smaller than a baseball. She smiled and said, "Thank you, Serenity, too bad I won't have reason for a while to use it."

"It'll be your good luck charm today, we'll all be very proud of you if you can be in that splendid cap and gown next May," she said patting Amanda on the head while she pinned the brooch to the bow on her chest.

"You have a graduation ceremony at the end of Junior High?" Amy asked incredulously.

"Of course not," Piper said sitting down on the opposite side of Amanda from Serena, having overheard some of the conversation, she said, "Our ickle Mandy will graduate from high school if she gets a perfect score on her exams today!" Amanda flushed red and felt incredibly embarrassed.

"You mean to tell us that _you are a high school student, who is in the same grade as us basically, and you've been posing as an eighth grader at a Junior High?And now that you're back home you'll graduate from __high school at the end of the year?" Amy said astonishedly._

"C.T.I.S. lets you work at your own pace.That's what the exams do, depending on your score, you move up in levels, instead of going through twelve grades like at Juuban.I'm on level forty-two, out of forty-five.If I get one hundred-ten percent on my exams today I'll take my level forty-five courses and graduate in May." she said meekly.

"I like the sound of your school, it must be great socially, you'd get to know just about everyone," Amy said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I suppose that's an upside,"

"Is JJ in level forty-two too?" Serena asked nonchalantly.

"No, he's in level forty-three, but we have a few classes together, and we're in some clubs together.He and I are the heads of the Sorority and Fraternity.So we're sort of forced to be civil to each other," she said rather coolly, getting up and walking to the doorway, "See you guys tonight, I have a sorority meeting after school, we have some last minute things to smooth out for Stage Night.You guys should come by, it's at four-thirty."

"Civil my—Good Morning sweetheart!" Serena said to Darien as he came in, a bit bedraggled from not being able to sleep. (I'll leave it to your imagination.)

Sabrina was skipping down the street and swinging her lunchbox.She was on her way to school with Amanda, Madeleine, Piper, and Nell.They would all have to rack their brains to get good grades today!

"I sort of wish it wasn't so nice out today, I want to be outside!We can't even go outside after school because of the sorority meeting!" Piper complained, "Not to mention these black skirts are murder in this sun!"

"'Ou!?'Ou are not zee one 'oo stayed up so late stoodying for zee exams last night and forgot she 'ad no clean summer uniforms!I 'ave to be in zis sun all day in a black winter uniform!" Madeleine said angrily.

"Oh, don't quarrel girls!It's too nice out today to quarrel!" Amanda said with a big smile on her face, "Nell, I am so-o-o glad that you and Ursula are allowed to tamper with the weather this week and next!For the first year in so long nothing will have to be done in the rain!"Consequently, Amanda's cheerfulness was only temporary for once she was inside the school writing and reciting, she was gloomier than ever.

One particular thing bothered her, in her oral exams for some of the language classes she was taking, she had to recite proverbs.One proverb stuck out in her mind, "'_Água mole em pedra dura, tanto bate até que fura.'" Now, to anyone of normal intelligence, this would not mean anything, unless you spoke Portuguese.The meaning was, "'Soft water dripping on a hard stone eventually makes a hole.'"Goodness knows for what reason this bothered her, but she had a hunch it was a million small kind acts from a boy in the back row of that classroom._

"Amanda, I'm not any good with matters of the heart, which is probably why I can't get a boyfriend, but I can _clearly see that you are unhappy," Piper said shoving half a rice ball into her mouth, you'd think a princess would have better manners..._

"Pipair 'as a point, you are so un'appy Amanda, why not just apologize, pride 'as ruined so many good relationships!" Madeleine said in a very maternal sort of voice.

"_I am not the one who should apologize!I will __not, absolutely __not swallow a piece of humble pie with my reputation at stake."_

"Your reputation!Isn't your heart a little more important!" Piper exclaimed indignantly, "Ooh, here he comes!"

Indeed, JJ was coming towards their table.He stood next to the chair next to Amanda and asked politely, "Is this seat taken?"

"No," she said civilly, trying not to sound incredibly nice, although the urge was almost unbearable because of his black eye, which was from _her.He sat down and Amanda got up, put her tray away, and went into the girls' bathroom._

"This is hopeless, Piper, isn't it?" he said staring rather sadly after her.

Piper crossed her arms and shook her head, "I do not know much in the matters of the heart, but in my opinion, and Endymion's, she is completely in love with you!"

"Amen to zat!" Madeleine exclaimed slamming her fist on the table.

"What's goin' on?Did I miss somethin'?I thought you vowed not to speak to JJ until Amanda and he made up, Piper?" Marcus said sitting down in Amanda's empty chair.

"I did not!I merely said that I took her side of it.The only problem is that her side is beginning to become ridiculous, and she's not only pulling on but tearing poor JJ's heartstrings to shreds!"

"I think you have the exact description of it, Piper," JJ said pushing his lunch towards Marcus, whom, he knew would eat it, he not being hungry himself.

"Zis is ridiculous!You convinced zee Mademoiselle Serena to speak with 'air about zee matter didn't you Piper?"

"You what?" JJ said coming out of his little reverie.

"I did ask Serena to, but I don't know what became of it."

"She _has been at least civil to me today, she speaks to me at least.Even if it is rude, or at the best civil, it's nice to hear her voice, especially when it's directed at me..."_

Marcus snorted into his milk carton and said, "You do realize that you're as much in love with her as she is with you?"

"What did you do that pissed her off so bad?I mean, besides slapping her?" Piper asked.

"I didn't _mean to slap her, she was between hysterics and murdering me!—"_

"She sure did get a good piece of you..." Marcus said with a little chuckle.

JJ ignored this and continued, "but I think she was so mad because she saw Chenille kiss me in the park.She asked me to meet her there at noon, but Chenille dragged me everywhere, Amanda happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Piper closed her eyes and rested her head on her fingertips, then she slowly shook her head."That's why she cried all night in her room, too bad her mom despises you JJ or you two would make a great couple."

"Don't mention her mom right now, she's the last thing I want to think about.I think I'll just work on getting Amanda's friendship back, before I work on he matter of getting her to be my girlfriend."

At the word girlfriend, coming from one of the most popular guys at the school, the cafeteria fell silent.Marcus, Piper, and Madeleine sweatdropped, and JJ tuned red and sunk down in his chair, "I've got to remember not to say that word in here..." he groaned.

JJ was standing outside the choir room waiting for the bell to ring.He was also reading the list of those who were going to be tested.He smiled when he saw Amanda's name right before his, and right after for a flute solo.The bell rang and he went in and sat down in a chair between Marcus and Amanda, and said, "Hey," to Amanda.

"Good afternoon, " she said curtly.

"So, what're you singing?" he asked drumming on the desk with his fingers.

"_Cloud Shadows," she answered politely, just before the girl before her started to sing.When it was her turn, she couldn't help but feel very nervous, not because of her stage fright really, but because of JJ's smile. __Why did he have to smile at her so?Nevertheless, she sang without fault, her sweet, clear voice ringing to the corners of the room.When she finished she sat down in her chair and waited for JJ's song to start.She knew he was a very good singer from being in the Glee Club with him.She had a faint smile on her face while he sang, __Strangers Like Me.When he got to a certain part, and sung it with such emotion, she knew why he had chosen that __particular song.She stood up and quietly left the room, holding back her tears.He stayed and listened to her flute solo, but after that it was time for grades to be announced, everyone would be heading to the auditorium and Amanda had somehow evaded him and disappeared._

Most students succeeded in advancing to another level.But a prized few were raised three levels, including Amanda.To her dismay, JJ didn't make three, but only two, with a ninety-nine.Luckily it didn't matter, and next semester they would have all of their classes together.

Coming down the hall on the way to a large group area with Madeleine and Piper, Amanda spotted the five inner scouts huddled together at the edge of a hall, trying not to get run over by the stampeding students running out for the beginning of the Olympic Holiday."Hey!Serena!Girls!Over here!"

The girls, still huddled, crept towards them."How do you know where you're going?This place is so big!" Lita said looking around.

"I guess, but I've been going here since I was three, I pretty much got the swing of things," Amanda said less cheerfully than she wanted it to come out."Oh, I don't think you've met Madeleine.Madeleine, this is Serena, Lita, Amy, Mina, and Raye."

"Bonjour, J'mappelle Madeleine, ca va?" she said happily.Amy promptly gave an answer, and Lita once again said, "Merci," instead of a greeting.Madeleine giggled and bid them farewell, and good luck to Amanda on her knight examinations the next day.

"We better hurry, or the fraternity is going to be angry that the sorority leader is late."She said this as she started down the hall in the direction she came.

The large group area was a large room with steps going up in a semi-circle around the room.There were tables on each of the steps, and chairs behind them.It looked like a business meeting.On half of the room about fifty guys sat, and vice-versa for the girls.At the front of the room was a long table, and already sitting there was JJ and Marcus.Amanda asked five girls sitting in the front to move to other seats, so the 'guests' could watch over the meeting.The scouts sat down, and Amanda and Piper sat down at the front table, Amanda sat down next to JJ to her surprise.Of course, they were the heads of the clubs in the room, and had to take charge of it.

"Piper, will you please take minutes for the sorority?Thank you," she said, and then everyone quieted.

"Next Friday will be Stage Night, and we're hoping that it will go over better this year than last." JJ shook his head in shame, and there were a few snickers from the boys' side of the room.

"Yes, the senior fraternity members need to keep themselves in check this year.We do _not need another episode like last year," Amanda blushed at the remembrance of a scene that was slipped into the musical cues, and there was a scene from the __Rocky Horror Show._

"If it hadn't been for the sorority leader's begging, we wouldn't be having this show, or this meeting." JJ said gravely.Amanda's thoughts drifted when he didn't call her Amanda, but quickly snapped into focus when Piper stepped on her toe.

"Since we are still looking for a few extras we would be delighted if you five would join for this week and be in our musical, all you really have to do is dance in the background, and there is one little song at the end everyone sings in.And I still need to know, having been gone so long, who is playing Sandra?"

A girl in the second row stood up, she had blonde hair and a British accent, "I was supposed to be your understudy, but since you're back, you can gladly have the part back, the sorority leaders are supposed to have the lead roles anyway," she said, sounding very thankful that someone else was going to take the lead part.

"Well, alright then," she said motioning to her to sit down.

"I believe there is a small catch to the fact that our guests will be extras in our musical.They must also be in another act, am I correct Miss Urawa?"JJ asked as sweetly as he could just to spite her.Amanda tried to hide that she didn't like being called 'Miss Urawa' by JJ.

"Yes, but I'm sure they will not mind, if they don't wish to do their own act, I have something for them to participate in.What are your opinions of it ladies?" Amanda asked very lady-like.

"I don't mind doing a separate act," Raye said looking at the other girls for support.

"I don't know," Lita said skeptically.

"I suppose I would," Mina said, giving into her dream to be an idol, and someone famous.

"I think I'll take the small part," Serena said about as skeptically as Lita.

"A small part for me is fine," Amy said with confidence.

"Well, does that mean we will have a duet, and I will only get three Muses?" Amanda asked.

Amy said, "Yes," while Serena counted on her fingers.

"Well, I suppose I can live with three Muses, unless all of you will play Muses and you two can still do your duet.We can manage it, I'm nearly the last act.We will put you near the beginning after the musical."

She got anxious yeses, and smiled back at them, nodding.

"Our last business is as serious as it is any other year.But we need everyone here to remember to keep the peace between the teams."JJ said with much gravity, "We don't need any fights with all that's happened this year.We are expected to be the leaders in all of this."

Now Amanda chimed in, "I know Team China is still smarting from their loss of a teammate, but we don't need rivalries right now.Healthy competition is good, but no fights, unless it has the purpose of winning a medal.I believe that's it," she finished standing up.

JJ stood up and everyone else followed, "One last thing, NO SABOTAGE!"

Every member of the fraternity straightened up saluted and said, "Aye, aye Captain!" and laughed.Of course they all stopped when each member of the sorority bowed and said in unison, "A real leader faces the music, even when she doesn't like the tune."

"You are dismissed ladies," Amanda said kindly.

"Go on, most of you have to get to your training for tomorrow," JJ said shooing the members of the fraternity out of the room.

"'Aye, aye, Captain!?'" Amanda squealed with laughter, "I'm so glad the sorority is at least civilized!"She said this hooking her arm in Piper's and heading for the door.

JJ had to admit he had been spited back, and merely sighed."It has to be done," he said to himself, "as Amanda would say, I have to swallow a piece of humble pie."Then he reflected that the taste may be a bit bitter, but the aftertaste would be sweeter than anything else in the world.

Serena strolled through the gardens on the grounds of the palace alone, she wanted to reflect slightly on what this future was really like, even though she knew she shouldn't.She was also considering the fact the she had begun to play matchmaker and must finish it.To her luck she stumbled upon one of her victims in a secluded ivy garden.She stopped by the entrance, out of view, and watched him.JJ had a laptop open and was either talking to himself or to it.Serena made out that his absent-minded ramblings were an apology.

"So, who's the lucky invisible girl?" Serena said peeking in and smiling.

JJ gave a faint laugh, sighed, and closed his laptop, which was sitting on a pedestal in the center of the circular area."I don't know what to say Serena, whatever I do say, she'll either not listen, or walk away.I don't know why, either.Can she possibly think I _intentionally hurt her?"_

"She knows you didn't, I spoke to her about it, I pointed everything out from your point of view, even your reason for slapping her."

"What else was I supposed to do?She was in hysterics!"

"You have a point, but I know if you apologize and tell her how you feel, she'll forgive you."

JJ sighed and quoted from the song he had meant for Amanda that day, "'_Every gesture, every move that she makes, makes me feel like never before.Why do I have this growing need to be beside her?'"_

Serena smiled to see what Darien may have questioned about their relationship."So mature, yet so naïve.It's _love, and you know it is.Like I said, tell her your feelings, I'm positive she'll forgive you.But tonight, is a night for a party.Don't give any thought to it until the time comes, and then the words will flow."Serena was surprised with herself.How on Earth did I get that to come out sounding so nice, she thought._

Amanda and Hotaru bounded out of the elevator that night; both all a-glitter and a-glamour.Amanda had lent Hotaru a dress for _World Bounce, a dance party for many of the older participants in the Games.Piper was waiting for them downstairs, with a few of the scouts who had chosen to go.Another figure bounded from the elevator just before it closed, she was carrying a shoe._

The flash of pink had startled Serena at first, considering it missed her by an inch.But she was more surprised by _who it was when she got a good look."Stupid shoes, I can't believe I have to chaperone a bunch of teenagers!Sometimes, it sucks to be grown up…I'd rather be there to have fun and dance!And flirt with the cute guys!"_

"Rini!You shouldn't be saying things like that!You're supposed to be a lady, and you're practically engaged!" Piper exclaimed scornfully.

"Piper!Ix-nay no-ay eth-ay trothal-bay!Orsail-ay er-soldiay!" Amanda said in a loud whisper.

"Oops, forgot…" Piper said glancing at the scouts.

"Uh, hi," was sort of Serena's reaction.Darien had said to expect Black Lady with a sweet smile instead of an evil one, and that is exactly what she saw.

"Don't pay any attention to me, I'm just a complete klutz tonight.We better get going or we'll be late, and the dancing will have already started!" Rini said with an air of the ruler of the world.

"It's too bad Darien can't come, Serena.He could've chaperoned with me, but then again, my mom is making me do this so—oh, well!" Rini said leading everyone past the long line of teenagers in front of the dark building on a busy street downtown.

The music inside as loud, and upbeat.About an hour after it had all started it was quite crowded.After dancing with umpteen different guys Amanda's feet hurt from her high heels and went and sat down at a table with Rini.She glanced at her watch.It was quarter past midnight.She watched Ken and Lita dancing.They're a cute couple, she thought, although it _is pretty funny that Ken is shorter than she is and still remains that way today.Then she watched Madeleine dancing with JJ.Well, at least __they're still friends, she thought.She watched Chenille 'dancing' her way over to JJ and felt a surge of anger.She cut in on Madeleine and JJ's dance.Madeleine came over to their table looking rejected; "I 'ate that leetle 'ussy!"It wasn't that they were dancing together that bothered her, it was the __way they were dancing._

"Get your hands off _that!" she said mentally to him.She was surprised when he looked across the room at her and turned scarlet.Hiding her face she grabbed her jacket and left._

"I hope she knows she doesn't have to home until one," Rini said rather more like she didn't care considering she didn't know why Amanda had looked so distant when she said had said she'd see them later.

The next morning, no one saw Amanda, unless you count the blur that went past Maige at the front desk at eight-thirty."I've got plenty of time!" she told herself as she ran down a path lead into the Forest Park.She took a right on a fork, then a left, then another right.She did this several times until she was in an area that was extremely quiet.There was a small stone gazebo under a shade of trees.She went in and set down her bag.The opposite side of the gazebo looked out over a pond where out on the other side there was a man fishing.

Amanda leaned on the stone railing, closed her eyes, and sighed.It was so peaceful and the perfect place to gather her thoughts before she had to spend five hours with _him._

"I should really forgive and forget, but I can't without an apology, even if my reasons are stupid.This is killing me, I keep telling him in my mind to call me 'principessa' or 'Mandi' like he used to," she shook head and put on a headset she had.She hummed with the music, and then started singing."Why don't people ever want to know what I really like?People always assume that since I'm athletic I love to play sports and that since I'm smart I want to be a doctor like my mother.I hate people that jump to conclusions and just assume that they're right."She paused and pulled down her headphones thinking she had heard something."Look at me, fidgety, jumpy, and I blush every time somebody looks at me.I feel like a silly character in a romance novel!"Having been talking to herself she didn't here the soft footsteps of someone trying not to disturb her.This 'person' slid their arms around her as a spur of the moment thing to do.Knowing that only one person would do this, well three if you count Darien trying to scare the crap out of her, and Marcus, who teased her that he could _pick her up, but she could __beat him up, she remained very still but turned a most unbecoming shade of red._

Being quite brave (if he had been a Harry Potter character he would be a Gryffindor) he decided to take his chances at greeting her the way he always had when they weren't fighting."_Buon giorno, principessa."_

She felt like crying but was a strong person and merely pursed her lips and shifted with an uncomfortable queasy feeling in her stomach.

"I don't know where we stand anymore.You have one foot in my life and one out the door," JJ said quietly feeling that the line would be effective.Amanda remained silent, fearing if she opened her mouth she would start sobbing.She thought for the moment she'd think of a reply and muster the courage to say it.

"Did you know that today it is exactly ten years to the day since we met?"

Amanda nodded and recalled the sweet memory that she would never forget.

"I hate it when we aren't on speaking terms because every time I hear you talk to me, I feel like I'm the only person there.It hasn't always been that way, but you know how it is when you don't realize how much you care about something until it's gone."

"I know," was the first thing that squeaked out before she thought about it.

"You have your reasons for being mad at me, and me, well, I have mine.You're being childish, but I'm apologizing anyway, so I'm sorry."

Amanda couldn't have possibly held back anything at this point, she pulled out of his arms and yelled between sobs, "I was being—sob—so childish, and I—sob—know it, and I forgive you—sob—if you'll only forgive—sob—me for being so mean to you!"

JJ laughed and realizing that he should be serious stopped and merely smiled and nodded to the sincere look on Amanda's face."We might be late, it's almost nine-fifteen." he said.

"Oh, dammit, I'll have to run now!"

"Chill, I'll give you a ride."

Amanda laughed at the thought of JJ's motorbike, but agreed.

Though their relationship will never be the same as it was before then it will be much more to both of them, and an important lesson will be taught to the two naïve lovers.


	10. Chapter 11- Golden Innocence

A/N1: So, I know I should really get back to rewriting chapter nine...and chapter five, but...how can I when I'm getting to the good parts. You know... all the ones stored in my mind? Like, I've been planning this scene in the garden near the end of this for months.... Okay peeps, I know I'm becoming obsessed with the cheerleading thing and I'm not even a cheerleader. So, it's weird, might be a little boring till the uh…ball? I guess that's what I'll call it. A few things in Italics are foreign languages; email me for translations if you want them.

A/N2: I'm changing the rating to PG-13 'cos of some weird things/language, and because I know I have/had a younger audience, as in my bro and some other little ones (Hiya Yosh, you stalker you!)...just so ya know! Now if Buri-chan (Miss Granger) reads this she'll be telling me I'm a lesbian, of course, she'll be the first to ever accuse me (I'm not a lesbian) when she shouldn't be accusing cos she's been accused several times...even though she isn't so don't get the wrong idea! I also already have chapter 12 finished, it just needs to be revised.

Disclaimer: (I have borrowed Grog the caveman from Chibi Double E!) Mande-chan- *grunt* no own Sailor Moon *grunt* or moosic in fic. *grunt* No own knights eeder.

Claimer: I do own my characters, thoughts and this fic is copyrighted, I just put this out for your pleasure. I don't think I have ever mentioned this but I didn't create the Sailor Knights a college girl by the name of Serriena did, but I do have permission to use them. In fact she corrected a misuse of Ken in the first chapter...it was changed to a line by Antonio. OMG this A/N is like a page long!

****

Mercury Mask

Episode XI

"Golden Innocence"

Saturday morning the scouts (if I could refer to them as anything else I would) found out what the [Children's] Olympics meant to _this_ world. The entire city seemed to be plastered with color. School and neighborhood festivals were happening everywhere. Many covered with merchandise for favorite teams. Few of the scouts had said they'd do anything, with the exception of the girls participating in Stage Night, and Amy and Michelle competing in swimming. But Ken had agreed, after much begging from Amanda, to be on their team in the X-Sports competition.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"O-o-o-h, please tell me why you scored so bad! It's really pathetic when I score higher than you on something that you're supposed to be better at than me..." Amanda said from inside her room.

"Isn't it obvious, I did what everybody but you did, I killed the hostage," JJ said, feeling a little stupid about talking to a door.

"Yeah...well...the maneuvers that hologram does are pretty evasive, you have to be flexible..." Amanda said thoughtfully.

"Having your hologram hostage be someone I knew made it even harder."

"Mine was you, and I still managed to pull 110 percent..." she said opening the door.

"Yeah, well, you can pull all that dance stuff you learned--"

"Are you ready to go?" Amanda asked coldly, interrupting him.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for _you_,"

"Don't blame me! I have to wear this, I have cheerleading practice right after the meeting!"

"You could change when you get there..."

"Oh, shut up and come on!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You know, I just noticed, you're not very princess-like for being a princess," Ken said awkwardly to Amanda as they walked down a very long corridor to a conference-type room.

"Gee, thanks, Ken…" she replied sarcastically.

"No, I mean, you're sort of tomboyish--"

"EXCUSE ME? TOMBOYISH?" Amanda motioned to her short red and black cheerleader skirt. "Tomboyish? I think you need to open your eyes, 'cause once you do you're gonna get a _big_ surprise, as in _your _girlfriend."

"Will you not rhyme? That gets annoying, especially when you're in that ridiculous outfit," JJ said looking her up and down, the tight white top that had "JAPAN" in red glitter looked cute on her, and would've probably looked better had she not been flat-chested, and the short skirt…well we won't go there.

"Awesome like wow! Totally freak me out! I mean right on, Japan sure is number one!!!" Amanda yelled, apparently to the knowledge to Marcus who came bounding out of the room where everyone was yelling, "Go Dragons!"

Once they were inside a lot of people started to cheer and shout. Amanda smiled and tried to calm the fifty-some teenagers and kids in the room.

Papers were passed about as well as something that looked like a palm computer. "Amanda?" JJ stared at her rather seriously, "You wouldn't happen to be in the Miss Olympics contest, would you?"

Amanda pressed the down scroll button on her computer, made a very weird face, a mixture of hate, fear, and disgust, and then sank out of her chair.

"Itsy bitsy, teeny weenie, yellow polka dot bikini…"Marcus sang from across the table.

"I'm gonna kill her, I mean literally, would it be considered assassination if it's not planned even though she's famous? I'm thinking really awful painful curse point blank. Just walk up to her, and, whoosh, just like--Oh I don't care as long as it's not that!" Amanda ranted from underneath the table.

"Oh come on, you're guaranteed the title, I'm a judge--" JJ said consolingly looking underneath the table.

"NO, I won't do it, especially if _you're_ a judge," she said turning red and hiding her face in her hands.

"Not like I haven't seen you in a swimsuit, Amanda."

"It's not fair to the other 24 girls if you're a judge…"

"As if you care about that, anyway…I suppose being so _tomboyish_ you wouldn't be able to win…OW!" Amanda kicked him in the shin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey! Amanda!" Serena yelled across the gym at C.T.I.S. "You coming?"

"You're early Serena, you'll have to wait until we're done," Amanda yelled back.

"Hey Serena!" Marcus yelled picking Amanda up and helping her onto on his shoulders.

"One more! For Thursday night guys! 'White, Red, and Black' 'Kay?"

The squad fell into formation and started chanting together.

__

"Hey crowd! You ready? (Yeah!)

"When I say 'red' you say 'white'!

"Red! (White!) Red! (White!)

"When I say 'and' you say 'black'

"And (Black!), And (Black!)

"When I say 'let's' you say 'go'

"Let's (go!) Let's (go!)

"When I say Japan you say Dragons!

"Japan! (Dragons!) Japan (Dragons!)

"Now let's try it one more time!

"Red! (White!) and (Black!) Let's (go!) Japan (Dragons!)

"Japan (Dragons!) GO FIGHT WIN!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thursday night? Why then, I mean, you could be eliminated Monday for all you know," Serena said as they headed for the arcade, which was still Crown despite the fact they were nearly 1,000 years in the future.

Amanda laughed. "Apparently, you don't know the story of what happened last year. Last year we placed second overall, we were clearly the best constructed team but when it comes to adding up points, senior athletes, those 14 and older, earn more points for placing higher in events. You don't have too many senior athletes on your team. Last year, we had Adam, JJ, and Marcus. Adam turned 19 over the summer and can't participate this year. But now it's my turn! And had I been a senior athlete last year, we would've won hands down! HA!" she finished punching something in the air.

"You ever heard of egotism?" Serena said to her own surprise.

"Being patriotic and spirited and supporting is _not_ egotistical!" Amanda said in protest. "Everyone supports their team! Even ask Madeleine! Madeleine!!!" 

Madeleine had been standing outside of the arcade when Amanda called to her. "_Salut_ Amanda!" she yelled in reply. Amanda ran up to her. "_Ca va_?" Madeleine asked.

"_Oui, ca va bien, merci, et toi_?"

"_Oui, ca va bien, merci, et vous Mademoiselle Tsukino_?"

"Uh..." Serena started.

Amanda nudged her in the side with a small giggle.

"Uh...You know, I'm not too good with French."

"You ain't speakin' English too good either," Amanda said jokingly. "_Elle est ca va, merci, elle ne parler pas français très bien_."

"_Oui, je comprends_," Madeleine and Amanda giggled.

"So about the team thing?" Serena started.

"Oh, yeah, Madeleine, what team do you cheer for when you're on the sidelines?"

"France--that ees a stupid question, Amanda," Madeleine replied.

"See, Madeleine is from France and cheers on her own country!" Amanda said rather matter-o-factly. The sliding glass doors opened at the Crown. Amanda immediately spotted JJ working at the counter in back. At the moment, though, he was talking to _her_. (She's so ebil!) Amanda sort of nonchalantly walked up behind Chenille and stood there for a moment with a look of disgust on her face.

Chenille finally noticed her and looked down with the same expression of disgust, "Oh, look, JJ-dear, it's a small child that has lost her mommy," she said in very sarcastically sweet voice.

"Alright, that's it--I'm gonna kick your ass right here and now!" Amanda said throwing down her pompons and holding up two fists.

A voice yelled from an open door in back, "Amanda, as much as I love you, I don't allow killing in my arcade." Serena recognized the voice as Andrew's and laughed.

"I'd recognize that laugh anywhere--" Andrew said coming trough the door with a smile at Serena.

"Aw, c'mon Mr. Furuhata, I just want to hurt her," Amanda said glaring at Chenille.

"Dad, maybe you should let her, I mean, Chenille takes one step outta here Amanda's probably gonna follow her anyway."

"Oh, so now you're takin' the little brat's side? I'm outta here," Chenille said with a wave and a slight wink at JJ. Amanda was practically trembling with rage.

"Whoa," JJ said putting his hands on her shoulders, "Simmer down before you hurt somebody--you have a serious anger problem this week."

"A what?" Andrew asked.

"Long story--"

"So I'm a little temperamental! Big deal! Grrr...." Amanda said watching Andrew eyeing Serena who was just kind of standing there staring. Amanda hopped up on the counter and watched them for a minute. JJ watched with her.

"This has gotta be weird, I mean, didn't Serena have a crush major on my dad in junior high?" JJ whispered in Amanda's ear. Amanda nodded.

"I suppose you don't really need the introduction, but Serena, this is JJ's father, Andrew Furuhata--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Serena said a little distantly. Amanda smiled.

"So, I see you've made friends with my son, Serena," Andrew said trying to pick up the papers that Amanda was sitting on.

"Oh, yeah, him--JJ," Serena said quite awkwardly, fully realizing how incredibly strange it was to be friends with your junior-high crush's son who is the same age as you.

Amanda and JJ went to the far corner of the arcade where the vending machines were. JJ bought her a soda and said, "So, you're going out to dinner with us tonight, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, the dinner, it's at some ritzy place? Like, I gotta wear a dress sort of ritzy?"

"Yeah, but the only person going to mind you wearing a dress is you," he said with a glance at her. Amanda blushed a little at the compliment. "Would you really have fought Chenille?"

"If you wanted me to I would,"

"Would you try to win?"

"If me winning would make you happy, then yes, I would." They were silent for a moment.

"You know, uh, I'm sorry about the eye...I sort of flew off the handle..."

"S'okay, it's not like I get hit by a pretty girl every day," JJ replied rather sweetly with a little tug on her ponytail.

"Hardy-har-har, if you keep giving me compliments like that I'm gonna have to hit you again!" She said playfully.

"So now if I tell you you're pretty, I'm gonna get smacked?"

"Yup," Amanda said proudly starting to walk back to the counter.

JJ slid his arms around her before she could get away. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "_Bella principessa_..."

"Juzo..." Amanda said warningly turning red, she pushed his arms away and went to the counter where Serena and Andrew were still chatting nervously. "C'mon Serena, we gotta get back to he palace!" Amanda said grabbing Serena's wrist and heading for the doors, she was now avoiding JJ's eyes.

"Ciao, _bella principessa_!" JJ yelled after her.

"What was that?" Serena asked when they were about a block away from the arcade.

"Hn.... It's an inside joke," Amanda said with a small smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, man, I hate this! This is the only bad thing about becoming a senior athlete...this stupid dinner! Not that I mind the ball..." Amanda finished thoughtfully.

"Oh stop ranting will you?" asked Piper, as she handed Amanda her dress. Amanda was sitting on her bed with just a bra and underwear on (A/N: I'm quite opposed to girls that are flat-chested wearing bras but oh well). Amanda took the dress and held it for a moment. She sighed and slid it over her head. She stood up and straightened it out while looking in her mirror.

"What if there's dancing?" Amanda asked.

"Well, then you shouldn't worry, you're a great dancer!" Piper said encouragingly, brushing Amanda's hair.

"What if I have to sit by people I don't know? And they're older than me?"

"Do you go to C.T.I.S. or what? You know how to make new friends and start a conversation! And, c'mon, what are you five? 'Oh, what if they're older than me!?'" Piper said twisting Amanda's hair and clipping it up.

"Yeah, but what if I have to sit next to JJ?"

Piper stared at Amanda's reflection with a puzzled expression. "What's you two's status anyway?"

"Friends, but I feel like he wants to be more than that..."

"DUH! GET A CLUE!!! The guy loves you Amanda! Give him a break, let him know you feel the same way!" Piper said exasperatedly.

"What if I _don't_ feel the same way? I hate it when people jump to conclusions!" Amanda said grabbing a tube of lip gloss from her vanity.

"Amanda, stop playing stupid, the last few days it's been so obvious you're in love and don't know it that it's pathetic! I mean, I know Endymion watches over you, but when he notices you're in love, that's strange..."

"Who else thinks that?"

"Serenity, Serena, Darien, Marie, Julia, Marcus, Madeleine, me, Vennessa, Mario, need I go on?" Piper said with a wave of the hand.

"No," Amanda said putting on earrings. When she finished they left her room and went down to the lobby of the palace. Amanda grabbed her jacket. "I'll see you later Piper," Amanda said leaving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, it went okay, except for the fact every time I got close to JJ he whispered, _'bella principessa_,' in my ear. I was red for the entire thing!"

"Hee hee, did he kith you Mandy?" Sabrina said with a big smile.

"Who's been talking to her about my love life?" Amanda asked the three other girls: Julia, Piper, and Nell.

"Not like it's a secret, Manders. So did he?" Nell asked.

Amanda sighed in annoyance, "No, and nor do I want him to, I told you, I have no interest in JJ whatsoever except as a platonic friend!"

"What's platonic?" Julia asked.

"It means she only wants him as a close guy friend, but not a _boyfriend_," Piper explained with a look of doubt.

"Oh, for pities' sake! What do you want from me?!" Amanda yelled staring up at the ceiling as if she were talking to it.

"We want you to 'fess up! What's the deal? Why won't you tell us what's going on between you and JJ? You two have been on and off since we got home!" Piper said exasperatedly.

"What goes on between _us_, is no business of _yours_, no offense. As Sabrina would say, 'None a' yo bithness!'" Amanda opened her bedroom door and motioned for them to get out. Amanda followed them out and downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The stadium was filled to capacity and there was so much noise you couldn't hear yourself think! The pitch was completely empty. This wouldn't last long for the competitors would soon be entering the stadium for the Opening Ceremonies. The band was on their platform, feeling very unsure if they would sound good. Unfortunately just one of the C.T.I.S. or Kumichirou Private marching bands wasn't enough and they hadn't practiced.

"So this is it...my last year..." JJ sighed to Amanda at the entrance to the field. "You're lucky you can participate next year, I'm going to miss all of this."

"I'm not going to compete," Amanda said quietly. The tone in her voice seemed to imply that she was very serious and that it was final. JJ didn't try to contradict her.

"Team Japan--over here! Line up!" Someone yelled. Amanda stood at the very front of the procession to the right of JJ, and Marcus was to the left. As the Japanese National Anthem started, the procession started with it. You could tell wear all of the Japanese students from C.T.I.S. were sitting because they kept chanting "Super Guy! Super Girl! Super Star!!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amanda walked through the park early that night. She had the suspicious feeling that she was being followed. All of a sudden she stopped next to a fountain and someone bumped into her.

"Chenille! What the hell is your problem?"

"What's my problem?!" she yelled, shoving Amanda. "You're my problem! If it weren't for you JJ and I would still be together!"

"JJ broke up with you—"

"Because of you!"

"JJ has no interest in me as a girlfriend, we're just friends--" Amanda had said this so many times trying to make it real.

"Tell that to him!" Chenille spat.

Amanda looked around meekly, feeling a bit threatened. "I've tried, and so far he has avoided my side of the subject. If it makes you feel any better I don't feel that way about him--I only care for him as a platonic friend."

"Well then, little Miss Honest, why is it that every time I make a move on him you go all ballistic!?"

"Because you usually put me down in the process!" Amanda said, standing up for herself.

"You obviously have a problem with us kissing," Chenille said nastily.

"You were not exactly kissing, _you_ were kissing, but he wasn't. He was supposed to meet me in that exact spot that day at noon and stood me up." Chenille remained quiet for minute, he had spent the day with her and not Amanda--maybe he did care.

"What happened to our friendship Chenille?" Amanda asked quietly.

"Hey you two! Are you actually carrying on a conversation?" JJ asked coming up to greet. He seemed a bit out of breath.

"More like an argument," Amanda sighed.

"You know you're not so supposed to be fighting unless it's for a competition..."

"It _is_ a competition! And you're the judge! You have to choose between us!" Chenille cried, wanting to put an end to this.

"Ch-choose between you?" If you've watched Tenchi Muyo you know exactly what JJ looked like at this point.

"Yes! You have to choose one of us to be your girlfriend!"

Amanda started shaking her head, "Nuh-uh! I never said I wanted to be _anybody's_ girlfriend, and this is way unfair to JJ, you shouldn't put him under that much pressure. And anyway I have never thought of JJ as anything closer than my best friend up until now."

"Why not?" JJ asked curiously.

"Well, okay, maybe a little in the past week, but you're my best friend and if we tried to go out and it didn't work out then I'm afraid that our relationship as friends will be ruined." By this time Amanda was sitting on the edge of the fountain thinking seriously about the subject.

"'Love is a leap,'" JJ quoted. "You can either take it with the chance of getting hurt or leave it and have the chance of realizing that you made a mistake. 'Time heals all wounds,'" JJ quoted again.

"_Please_--I'm gonna be sick..." Chenille said sarcastically.

"Chenille, that is why I broke up with you, if you don't like my friends you obviously can't like me!"

Amanda sighed and stood up. She started to walk back towards where she had come from.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chenille asked snottily.

"Home, I'm tired after all of the preliminaries today," Amanda said.

"I'll walk you home," JJ said giving Chenille a cold glance.

The forgotten question now came back to Chenille, "So you choose her?"

"If walking my best friend home is what you make it out to be, then yes!" he yelled back.

JJ and Amanda walked off together and Amanda smiled with that certain uneasiness she had felt yesterday when they had been left alone together.

"Oh, I was looking for you earlier when I ran into you and Chenille. My wants to know if you wanted to join us for dinner," JJ asked. "But if you're tired, I'll just walk you--"

"I was only saying that to get out of the conversation. I'd love to," she said with a smile.

They walked on, not really realizing that they were holding hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is that you JJ? Did you remember to invite Amanda to dinner?" Rita yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes he did Mrs. Furuhata," Amanda replied

"We're going up to my room until dinner,"

"Okay hon'" she replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You've been busy," Amanda commented looking at the drawings pinned to walls. For a teenage guys room it was uncannily clean with the exception for paper, pencils, paint, paintbrushes and a few canvases scattered about.

"I had to something while you were gone," JJ trying to pick up what was scattered on the floor.

"You make it sound as if I'm the only thing in your life besides your art..." Amanda said looking out the window.

"What if you are?" he asked teasingly pulling on her braid.

She was silent for a moment. She was looking at a particular sketch of someone walking off in the distance. There was a very sad mood to the drawing. "Have you applied to any universities yet?" Amanda asked quietly.

"No, I should, but I have to finish up some work for a portfolio,"

"Oh, I see. Why don't you just paint some of these sketches, most of them are very good," Amanda said looking at one of Piper laughing.

"No they aren't, none of them are good enough to paint," JJ said wondering why Amanda wasn't being her critical self about his art like usual.

"That one must be good enough to paint. You have started it,"

JJ smiled at the unfinished painting of Amanda on his easel, it must have been a sketch he did several months ago. He sat down at the stool in front of it and studied it.

"It's a pity it's of no great likeness to me, you usually do much better when you sketch me," Amanda said cheerily.

__

That's the Amanda I know, JJ thought. he didn't mind the criticism, but she was wrong in this case. "That's kind of funny, because you told me I had never done a better sketch the day I did it."

Amanda blushed, she had, hadn't she?

"You've grown up, that's all. One summer can change people," JJ commented, trying not to sound so obvious as to what he was getting at. Amanda sighed, she had matured...a little. But that was all she would admit to herself.

"You never know what you have until it's gone," JJ said.

"Why _is_ that?" Amanda asked curiously thinking he meant the quote to be philosophical about age rather than the sentimental meaning it had to him.

"It's how I felt when you left last spring. Now you come back--and I realize exactly how I feel about you,"

"Juzo, I love you a lot as a friend as a friend I do not want to discuss this in your bedroom!" Amanda hissed.

"Dinner!" Rita yelled up the stairs at them. Amanda scurried out of JJ's room and downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner was a quiet affair, as well as when JJ had walked her home. Andrew had commented to his son that it wasn't wrong to be in that position where you're friends but want to be "friendlier." (A great line from _The Princess Diaries_ [not the book, the movie])

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The week was going by so fast. It was Thursday already and only a few competitions remained. The football game was in five hours. Now it was time for the soccer championship though. Amanda was trying to concentrate as the referee brought the ball to the center after they had scored. She was playing goalie, and defending their goal from the Eagles. The score was 2-1 and they were winning. There was three minutes left and this was a kickoff. The ref blew his whistle and the Eagles were off. The passed the half circle line (curse me I should know what it's called I play soccer!) Piper was defending number 21 well and as soon as he passed the ball Marcus was on number 33. JJ stuck to his plan since he was captain and he stayed on the other side of the field. Two minutes left. Number 33 shot and Amanda knocked it out-of-bounds.

The flag boy signaled a corner kick. 

__

"Corner kick for the Eagles,"

A minute-and-a-half left. Number 33 raised his hand and kicked the ball in to number 54 and he shot. Amanda got in front of it, it hit her fingers with a great force. "_Goal!!!"_ The announcer yelled. They had scored with a minute left. The score was 2-2, they were tied.

"You okay Amanda?" Piper yelled from the 18-yard line.

Amanda tried to signal to her time-out and Piper finally got the message. And signaled JJ.

"Timeout! Player injured!" he yelled at the referee. The ref stopped his watch looking impatient.

"_It appears the Urawa, number 10, is injured. Timeout for the Dragons."_ The announcer said.

"You have five minutes," he said.

"Huddle!" he yelled to the players on the field. Nell was on the sidelines waiting to see what had happened. She had an icepack ready for whatever it was.

"What's wrong?" he asked Amanda.

"I think I dislocated and relocated my finger," she said wincing when he took her hand. (Believe me when I say this hurts, I did it playing goalie, and it _is_ possible.)

"Can you play?" he asked seriously.

"Not as goalie, but I have an idea. First I need ice though..." Nell finally got to go on the field.

Nell cupped Amanda's hand around the icepack and used medical tape to secure it.

"Okay this is what we do," Amanda took off her goalie shirt (she has her jersey on) and handed it to Piper. Piper looked panicked. 

"_It appears the Dragons are switching goalies. Meiou will now be goalie for the Dragons._"

"Don't worry, the ball will never get on this side of the field. Katarina (a midfielder), for the sake of correct number of positions you have to play defense which means Marcus, you're playing midfield. I'm taking Marcus's place."

"I can't believe you're going to try this, you've never done it right at practice," JJ started.

"Good, then you know what I'm up to, and that means you can take the ball down the field and set me up. Marcus, JJ is going to force a corner kick. You're going to take it, toe jam it to JJ, he'll head it and I'll scissors kick it in."

"Are you sure?" JJ asked.

"Time's up!" the ref yelled at them.

"_Time up is over for the Dragons_"

"Positive," Amanda confirmed as she took her position next to JJ at the half line.

The ref blew his whistle and JJ kicked the ball to Amanda and she kicked it back. Up the field they went, past the forwards and the midfield.

JJ forced a defender to follow him to the end line. And quickly the defender accidentally kicked the ball out of bounds.

"_Corner kick for the Dragons_"

Marcus took the ball to the corner and signaled. He quickly prayed that his aim would be good today. He kicked the ball with his toes going underneath it and low and behold it went straight for JJ, who headed it in front of the goal. Amanda jumped, prayed and swung her leg forward making contact with the ball. The goalie never saw it coming, it happened so fast.

There was a great gasp from the crowd as Marcus, Amanda, and JJ looked at each other during the three blows of the whistle that the referee gave.

"_GOAL!!! Dragons win!! Japan Dragons 3, U.S.A. Eagles 2!!!!_" The announcer yelled. One entire side of the stands erupted in cheers. The three's amazed expressions turned to smiles.

"YES!!!!" JJ yelled. Marcus ran over to them and flung Amanda on his shoulders like in cheerleading.

"We won!!" Amanda squealed in excitement. The other team looked a little disappointed as they lined up to hive-five each other. Amanda was still on Marcus's shoulders and had to lean down to slap the other team's hands. The goalie of their team said to Amanda, "That's okay, we have three more championships, the Tournament, and the X-sports competition left against you, and we'll win all of them..." Amanda knew he was referring to that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amanda sighed backstage of the Miss Olympic stage. She had made it this far. Chenille was glaring at her. Amanda was wearing a cute bikini, she didn't like it, but she had to admit it did look cute on her.

The five finalists went on stage. For the first time they were able to see the judges. Amanda had been doubtful about this, but was a little relieved that it was just JJ she knew well. The second guy was from America, she knew that much about him. And there was one girl, she was from Russia and couldn't speak Japanese well, as Amanda remembered, but she could understand it very well.

Amanda smiled as they went to each of them asking them questions. Chenille seemed to always give the perfect answer. Finally they came to the last question. "What do you care most about in the world?"

"Promoting world peace, of course," Chenille answered sweetly.

JJ was trying not to snicker, there _was_ world peace, just not universal peace.

Amanda was last in the line. She was trembling, she hated being on stage ever since she made a fool of herself last year. "I-I care most about my--" Amanda paused, she was going to say 'friends' but JJ was giving her that smile, that smile that he gave when he knew she was lying to herself. "My dancing," she answered quietly.

The judges thanked them for coming, but the winner would not be announced until the awards ceremony Saturday.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amanda smiled from the sideline of the football stadium. She was smiling because they were winning by a touchdown and a field goal. The score was 24-14. There was ten seconds left until halftime. The cheerleading squads would be performing for their finals then. The other squad that made it to finals, they were from England, had performed earlier that day. 

The buzzer sounded halftime and the football teams went to their respective sidelines. The Eagle cheerleaders went out onto the field where a few men were putting tape down on the ground. As soon as they were down the cheerleaders took their places and the music started.

__

U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly! eh eh you ugly!

Amanda sighed as they did their routine, they were good. If it had been last year, Japan surely would have lost. They were better this year and stood a chance, though.

The Eagles finished and it was their turn. They did their best, and hoped they would win. Serena was sitting on the hill at one end of the stadium. You see, there are four sides to this stadium, two held bleachers for fans of their respective team. And then there was the concession stand and bathrooms at one end and the other end was the hill that led up to a fence. It was getting late, and cold despite the fact that Nell and Ursula had been playing with the weather.

"A pretty girl shouldn't be sitting up here all by herself on a cold night like this," Darien said wrapping his arms around her from behind. She scooted back into his lap and they enjoyed the rest of the game sitting just like that. Happy and perfect.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the football game ended (31-21, Dragons), the judges of the cheerleading contest came onto the field. One of them had a microphone with them.

"We have the winning cheerleading squad to announce. There were three great teams this year, and two of you were so close.... So in second place is--the Eagles!" She said handing the trophy to a slightly dejected looking Chenille.

"And our first place winners for the first time in five years...The Japan Dragons!" She said...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ken was laughing over the change that had come over Amanda between the night before and that morning. it was now Friday morning. They were standing in the middle of a blocked off street. They were getting ready for the biking part of the X-sports competition.

The entire team had to make it to the finish line first. Amanda was all revved up for this, especially because their starter was Adam, one of the senior athletes from the year before.

"Mount your bikes," he said. "Get ready--GO!" and they took off. JJ was navigating, they were on the east side of Crystal Tokyo and that's all they knew. JJ wouldn't have told anyone about his slight power of psychometry for anything, this was the only reason he was navigator. he steered them in the correct direction but it took nearly an hour to get near the palace at the very center of the city.

They could here the announcers now. _"The Eagles are beginning to land, they're less than a mile away. But wait! Is that Team Japan? Yes, it is! They're dead tied with Team U.S.A.!"_

All three of them sped up and now they were on the same street as the Eagles. All six of them crossed the finish line at nearly the same time. It was a photo finish, and Ken was in just three inches ahead of the Eagles last biker. They weren't celebrating yet, though. There was still the boarding pipe competition, a street blading competition, and a downhill competition.

"Good luck, Ken," Amanda said cheerily when his name was called for the skateboarding part. A 9.6! They were half way there.

JJ smiled and gave Amanda a thumbs up as a bell signaled him to begin the street section. A 9.8!!! _Oh, please, did we make it?_ Amanda thought. If they weren't one of the top two they didn't get to compete in the downhill. They were number one!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amanda lined up on the start line. She was next to someone she was actually friends with. His name was Chris, he was a black guy from Chicago and attended the same school as Chenille. Chenille had introduced them once, while Amanda and she were friends.

__

"Urawa is the only girl out here today. The judges seem doubtful if she'll be able to win. She is much lighter than Parker giving her a disadvantage on this course. Luckily, it's aerodynamics that are important here,"

Two red lights flashed and then a green one, and they were heading down the hill. Amanda was falling behind. Ballet had helped strengthen her legs though and she skated as fast as she could. Chris fell and Amanda stopped and helped him up, it was the right thing to do. But as soon as her hand let go of his she sped off, giving her a good lead. He was right behind her, and the finish line was ten meters away. She broke the tape...she won...Japan had taken all firsts this year! JJ was not quite celebrating yet, and he kept telling Amanda not to, there was one last thing to be won. The Tournament would take place in half an hour.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I want you to use this," Amanda said quietly handing over the beautiful sword that had come out of her necklace.

"This is yours, though," JJ countered not wanting to take something that she had inadvertently created.

"No, it's not. At least that's what Maige said. She told me I would know who to give it to, and I'm giving it to you," Amanda said handing the hilt to him. "Maybe it will bring you good luck."

"Maybe," he replied with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(And now for a section about one of my favorite characters! Mr. Peanut Gallery!)

Marcus stood at the line of the archery field. There were eleven other guys there, they were all his friends. He pulled back on the bowstring and aimed. Then her let go. His arrow hit just on the edge of the bull's eye. "Damn," he thought.

He was a little happier to find out it was the best that anybody had done in that round.

There were two people in the last round and they both aimed at the same target.

"Good luck Super Star!" Amanda called to him. This put him at ease a bit.

Mario (the other knight) took the first aim. He hit dead center. "Tough break," Mario said sadly looking at Marcus. Amanda and JJ were counting on him to win this, they would break a world record for the most gold medals ever won at an Olympic competition.

Marcus took his mark.

__

"Unless he's Robin Hood, Konokko doesn't stand a chance"

He pulled back on the bowstring. He aimed. Then he remembered something funny JJ had said about Zen Archery...he closed his eyes, and then let the arrow fly. There was a crack of wood and the stadium as silent. He had won, he knew the rules said that a tie always goes to the second to shoot.

(For those of you who didn't know, I used Marcus as an RPG character with my brother who is known as the Peanut Gallery because his opinion doesn't really count in my family. He dubbed Marcus Mr. Peanut Gallery because I kept adding in stupid comments while we played. Hence, he has my brother's other nickname Superstar, and Amanda mine, Super Girl!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There it was, the huge stage completely erected on the field at the huge stadium they had been at only hours ago. They were very prepared for the show. Amanda smiled as she helped add a few final touches to Raye, Mina, and Serena's dance routine. Serena had consented to singing with Raye after remembering their excursion with the Spice Girls and Luna Rock.

They had finally decided on a song by Mandy Moore called, "Stupid Cupid," which was quite cute to watch Raye perform. Amanda knew of three 'unknown songs' that were being performed and she couldn't wait to here them, mostly because she knew what they would be about. Stage Night, besides being a fundraiser for the excursions of the sorority and fraternity, was also the night that used to pay tribute to their presidents. Three songs were to be dedicated to each of them. Amanda knew that Rachel was singing a solo; Mario, Marcus, Chris, and JJ were singing something for her; and she also knew Madeleine, Piper, and Nell were singing something, all of this annoyed her because she didn't know what they were going sing. These songs were supposed to reflect her personality.

She knew two of the three songs being dedicated to JJ, the first was sort of funny because Marcus was trying to make an idiot of himself as a dare. _At least it's not _The Rocky Horror Show_ this year,_ Amanda thought. He was singing "You've Got a Friend in Me," you know, from Toy Story?

And she was singing something that was sweet, yet, more portrayed her. She had learned she could sing her feelings and no one would know that it was how she felt. She smiled as the three girls finished up. "Can we run through the blocking in 'I Won't Say'?" Serena asked, she wasn't sure if she had all of the movement down.

Amanda agreed that they needed to go through it once more. Amy pointed out that singing was much more fun if you got to act while singing. This thought was brought up by the fact that Serena was trying to give the perfect look at Amanda for one of the lines of the song. _That all-knowing look would be perfect right about now_, Amanda thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amanda put on her headset and made sure that everyone on the crew could hear her through his or her headsets. After everyone had confirmed that they could Amanda signed off until after the musical was over. She went into the girls' dressing room and put on the dress she was supposed to be wearing in the first scene. She looked undoubtedly cute in the American 1950's style dress. They had only rehearsed once with her as Sandy, she had done well, but they had all told her they wished for better even if she was better than Elizabeth.

Cues were beginning to be called as the crowd outside began to quiet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We know she can here us, this one is for you Mandi," Marcus said.

"_Whoa whoa whoa!_

"World here is me on tragedy...

"I always want what's out of reach

"She pulls black hair back and sighs, fuck that night out with the guys,

"I never get a word in with them anyway

"The telephone doesn't scare me anymore, you're home

"And I am here alone my dear, always stupidly sarcastic, my hyper-spastic Super Hero Girl!

"Ah Super Hero Girl!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amanda laughed when she watched her friend Rachel sing "SuperGirl" by Krystal and play piano at the same time. After that was one song from her favorite band, Shonen Knife. Nell, Piper, and Madeleine were having fun singing it too. Then it was her turn, she thought it was fun not having to sing choir-style. This was a lot more attitude than a normal song. She loved her ancient Greek-ish costume. The five girls were wearing something similar but ones that suited them. She felt completely warmed up to the fact that there were literally millions of people watching her and was quite composed, she had already sang one solo.

The stage was dark, then a spotlight came one and music started--

(Parentheses are the girls/scouts singing)

__

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already one that.

"No man is worth the aggravation...

"That's ancient history--been there, done that!

"(Who'd ya think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and Heaven to ya,)

"(Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya!

"Oh no!

"(Girl, you can't conceal it, we know how you're feelin'--who you're thinking of!)

"Oh...No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no

"(You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Ah, ah)

"It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love...

"(Shoodoo, shoodoop, ooh...)

"I thought my heart had learned it's lesson

"It feels so good when you start out

"My head is screaming 'get a grip girl!' unless you're dying to cry your heart out!

"(You keep on denying who you are and how you're feelin')

"(Baby, we're not buyin', Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling)

"Oh no--

"(Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up, that you got, got, got it bad!)

"No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no!

"(Give up! Give in! Check that grin you're in love!)

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!

"(You're doin' flips--read our lips, you're in love!)

"You're way off base, I won't say it!

"Get off my case! I won't say it!

"(Girl, don't be proud it's okay, you're in love)

"Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love...

"(Shalalalala--ah...)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, the last act, and Amanda still had a trick up her sleeve. The last act was a medley of two songs. It was also JJ's only solo act except for "Alone at the Drive-in." The two songs were "I'm a Believer" by The Monkees and "Best Years of our Lives" by the Baha Men. He had other members of his little band performing with him, but he was singing solo, and Amanda was out to get him for the '_bella principessa_' act he had pulled at the restaurant. Marcus had agreed to her plan and they were both ready to make the entire world laugh.

JJ started to play his guitar and sing in the microphone. This was where Amanda and Marcus's acting skills came in. The back of the stage had silhouette lighting, meaning you could only see the outline of the people in the background (i.e.-Amanda and Marcus). By what they were wearing you could tell that they were a prince and princess. JJ knew perfectly well that they were back there--that part had been planned.

__

"I thought love was only true in fairy tales,

"Meant for someone else but not for me.

"Love was out to get me, that's the way it seems,

"Disappointment haunted all my dreams--

"And then I saw her face,"

At this moment normal lighting came on in the background and you could tell the Amanda was not the princess--but none other than Mr. Peanut Gallery was! He kneeled so it gave the appearance that she was taller than him and that she was the prince! As soon as JJ heard the laughing, he knew what Amanda had done--

"_And I'm a believer!_

"Not a trace, of doubt in my mind!

"I'm in love, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried.

"I thought love was more or less a given thing

"The more I gave the less I got--oh yeah!

"What's the use of trying? All you get is pain...

"When I wanted sunshine I got rain!

"And then I saw her face, and I'm a believer!

"Not a trace of doubt in my mind

"I'm in love, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried!"

This led to a short guitar solo that changed the pace and style of the music. It gave Amanda and Marcus just enough time to change costume, and now were dressed for a party, as well as the rest of performers who came onto the back of the stage to dance.

Trumpets started--

"_I get such a thrill when you look in my eyes,_

"My heart skips a beat girl, I feel so alive

"Please tell me baby, if all this is true

"Cause deep down inside all I wanted was you!"

Everyone else joined in for the chorus.

**__**

"Oh! Makes me wanna dance!

"Oh! It's a new romance!

"Oh! I look into your eyes!

"Oh! Best years of our lives!

Amanda smiled as she stood next to JJ and sang duet with him on the next verse.

__

"When we first met I could hardly believe,

"The things that could happen that we could achieve

"So let's be together for all of our time,

"We'll go out so thankful that you are still mine...

****

"Oh! Makes me wanna dance!

"Oh! It's a new romance!

"Oh! I look into your eyes!

"Oh! Best years of our lives!

The music came to an abrupt stop and many in the crowd thought something was wrong. The drummer hit his drumsticks together to set tempo again though...

"C'mon y'all! _And then I saw her face! Now I'm a believer!_

"Not a trace, of doubt in my mind!

"I'm in love!

****

"Ooh--

"I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried!

"Then I saw her fa-a-ace! Now I'm a believer!

"Not a trace, of doubt in my mind!

"One more time!

__

"I'm in lo-ove! I'm a believer! C'mon!

__

"IbelieveIbelieveIbelieveIbelieveIbelieveIbelieveIbelieveIbelieveIbelieve!

"Hey! Y'all sing it with me! _ I believe! (**I'm a believer**) I believe! _People in the back! _I believe! (**I'm a believer**) I believe! I belie-e-eve!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I believe we proved our merit tonight!" Amanda said happily.

"I can't believe you did that to JJ!" Serena said trying not to laugh.

"JJ can take a joke, any way he was one of the guys to help in that awful mess last year, so he deserved it."

Serena sighed; she hoped her matchmaking was not going to be wasted. "Good night Amanda," Serena said as she got out of the elevator.

"Wait, we passed your floo--" but the door shut in her face.

Serena snickered, she had a question, and she was going to ask it to Serenity.

Serena hadn't even knocked on the door when she heard a soft, "Come in,"

Serena slipped in, barely moving the door. She was in a smaller room; somehow she had just known it was the right room by seeing the door. It had a large desk pushed off to the back of it, near the quartz wall. There were a few bookshelves and an overstuffed armchair. Altogether the room was very cozy looking.

"So, you've found my hiding place, Serena," Serenity said with small smile. She had her feet propped up on her desk and was tossing a stress ball from one hand to the other. "Sit, if you like," Serenity said, nodding her head towards the chair.

Serena sat down and quite lost her confidence by intimidation. "I-I have a question…"

"If it's about your life in the future, you know I can't answer it," Serenity skeptically.

"Oh, it's not about me--actually I'm sort of trying to help a friend--"

"Amanda," Serenity added. Serena nodded.

"And see, I need to know why her mom hates JJ…"

Serenity chuckled to herself. "Mercury doesn't _hate_ JJ, per say, she just dislikes him and is quite protective of Amanda."

"Oh, I see. Then why does she _dislike_ him?"

Serenity's smile faded. "I can't say for sure, but what _I _think it is wasn't JJ's fault. Amanda caught pneumonia when she was little. JJ called her to see if she was going to be there--they were on the same team--not knowing that she was sick. Well, as independent as Amanda is, what do you think she did? She snuck out the day of the tournament and ended up spending a week in the hospital."

Serena was a bit shocked by the story. She had to press on though, "What about the--"

Serenity finished for her, "Locket. Well, that was from the same ordeal. It was a get-well gift from JJ. Thus the saying 'don't panic until the lock is missing.'"

"What?"

"Well, think about it logically…if you're locked in a one-door room and there's a lock, you can still get out. But if you're locked in and there is no lock, how could you possibly get out?"

Serena was a bit confused. Serenity laughed, "It came from a saying that I believe Piper started, 'Don't panic until her locket is missing.'"

"Oh, I see--"

"Now, Serena, since we're on the subject--what exactly _are_ you hoping to accomplish--and _why_?" Serenity expressed this as if what she thought Serena was capable of was not much.

"W-well, I, uh, wanted to--" The full realization of weird this conversation was, was finally getting to Serena.

"Okay, your intentions are basically to get them together--" Serenity finished.

"Well, yeah, because--they're my friends." Serena stated decidedly.

"I was afraid that would be your reasoning--and I have faith in your intentions. Possibly my attempts were futile because of my lack of youth--someone Amanda's age could possibly get her to open up…JJ is really the only person she tells her feelings to and since this deals with him she obviously can't…"

"Exactly!" Serena said nodding.

"Well, since that is settled, I have something to ask you--rather, tell you," Serenity said quietly. "But first, you have to agree that when you leave this room, not a word of this conversation can be mentioned."

"I agree,"

"In the future there will be a question that will mean the difference between this world and another, if you say no to that question, this will be your future. It is a great and wonderful future for you Serena, but if you say yes...you will discover joys beyond what I have known, and if I could choose again, I would say yes. But it is up to you, and not me."

"How do you know that?"

"I know a lot--beyond what most people thought of me in junior high."

"Oh, well, I'll be going to bed then…. Good night," Serena said quietly, bowing and leaving.

"Good night Serena," Serenity said as Serena closed the door. "And good luck," she added after Serena had left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is nervousness contagious?" Amanda asked Rini in her bedroom.

"No, but if you don't control it, you're going to look horrible…" Rini said trying to curl little ringlets of hair near Amanda's ears.

"But what if--OW!" Amanda started but got touched by the hot iron. "That hurt!"

"Well, if you'd sit still I wouldn't have touched you…" Rini said calmly, taking the curling iron away from Amanda's head.

"Why does beauty have to be painful? Why can't we all just say 'to hell with beauty!'?" Amanda said rather annoyed.

"Because if we did, then no one would be married…" Rini said convincingly.

"Well, what if I don't want to get married?"

"You have to--you can't take the thrown of Mercury if you don't."

"Technically I don't have to take the crown if I don't want to,"

"Amanda! You're getting annoying! Do you want me to help you or not?" Rini asked angrily.

"I'm sorry," Amanda said meekly.

"It's okay, you're just nervous…" Rini said comfortingly, finishing up with a tiara.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Amanda asked.

"Piper! Let me in! Oh, _alahamora!_" Piper sounded a bit frustrated as she unlocked the door herself and came in.

"What took you so long?" Amanda said getting up and taking the dress Piper was holding.

"Kami-sama--that stupid Dorothy wouldn't give it up! I had to sneak it out of the laundry room!" Piper said falling onto Amanda's bed.

"Here--" Rini said seeing Amanda's problem with reaching the zipper.

Amanda didn't smile as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Why don't you sit down an I'll put a little bit of make-up on you, okay?"

"Oh…Amanda, you look like a princess from a fairy tale!" the jealous Piper said. Amanda didn't want to look like she was from a fairy tale; she wanted to be a normal girl.

Piper had begged her to by the dress for the ball. It was a strapless lilac affair with a pretty overskirt of a silvery, shimmery, sheer lilac material. The skirt began just below her bust, and the overskirt split in the middle, very similar to that same dress Maige always wears…

There was another knock at the door and it began to crack open, but Piper jumped up to slam it and locked it just in time.

"What's the idea?" Somebody said from outside.

"Who is it?" Piper asked.

"JJ--"

"No boys allowed!" Piper said indignantly.

"Why?" JJ asked stupidly.

"You have to wait until she enters the ballroom…just like a princess!" Piper said fantasizing a little.

"I'm her escort, stupid…and I have her corsage," JJ said getting a bit frustrated.

Amanda buckled the buckle of her shoe and got up to open the door. Piper stopped her and smiled, "Have fun," she said, and then opened the door.

JJ stood in awe at the completely changed girl--rather young lady--in front of him. He smiled a little nervously and slid her corsage on her wrist.

"Oh, please don't ogle at me like that..." Amanda said quietly; a streak of crimson going across her face.

JJ looked away and offered his arm to her and she took it. They walked happily up to the Grand Ballroom...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amanda was enjoying herself immensely, mostly because o all the curious looks she was receiving. The only thing that was spoiling her time was the dark looks JJ kept giving everyone she danced with.

Suddenly there was a clinking of glasses and everyone turned their attention to the front of the room.

"Will the five final Miss Olympics contestants come forward? As well as the judges?" Serenity asked scanning the crowd of young people. Amanda smiled at her dance partner as she let go of his hand and made her way up to the front. Chenille turned up her nose at her as they stood in front of the crowd.

"We're sorry for the delay in results," JJ began with a glance towards the American boy. "We were delayed because of a dispute between judges."

"We have made our final choice though, and we would like to present the crown now," the American boy said. The Russian girl handed him an envelope, which he then opened. "Jenna Robinson," he said.

The girl next to Amanda with short blonde hair started jumping up and down, until they put the crown on her head and handed her a dozen roses. Flashes started going off as a few reporters started asking questions and taking pictures.

Amanda was a little disappointed, obviously. She had wanted to win, really, but would've like to prove she could have. Amanda congratulated the girl and then made her way to the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The gardens were all alit with fairy twinkle lights. It was so romantic; Amanda knew that there'd be plenty of couples out here sharing a wonderfully beautiful night together.

Amanda smiled sweetly as she examined the pretty white roses. She took off the tiara she was wearing and set it on the ground. She picked one of the beautiful thorn-less roses and put it in her hair. She was startled by someone touching her shoulder.

"Leaving the party already? They say it's bad luck to be out here alone," JJ said.

Amanda had tried her best not to be left alone with JJ after that Sunday. _I think this situation is worse than being alone..._ Amanda thought.

"That rose looks pretty in your hair," JJ said desperately, fishing for a compliment that wasn't just 'you look beautiful.'"

"Does it? Let's get Madeleine and we can go searching for other pretty flowers," Amanda said, pulling her hand away and desperately trying to get out of this situation.

"Never mind Madeleine," JJ said softly, taking her hand again in a grasp from which she could not free it. Amanda had backed up against the tall rose hedge and was avoiding his eyes. She was making him look through those long lashes of hers, which only made this easier. He leaned down and kissed her.

When he pulled away he released her hand and she stood there, not opening her eyes, just, breathing quickly, blushing, and feeling as if the world were revolving around her alone. She finally recovered and turned to get away, but he held out his arm to stop her.

"Juzo, please," Amanda pleaded. "_Please..._You've already ruined it..."

"It has to be said, and I know you feel the same way and you just won't admit it."

"Can't we just be friends?" Amanda pleaded nearly in tears.

"Friends?" JJ laughed. "Your friendship isn't enough for me when what I crave is your love!"

The pause that occurred was so long and dreadful. Amanda didn't dare look at JJ, she felt bad enough already...

"Is there somebody else?" JJ asked very seriously.

"No! I don't care for anyone in that way..." Amanda said. _But if I don't...why do I still feel his lips on mine?_

She was on the verge of tears and waiting for those fateful words that would separate them forever. They never came.

"Mandi...don't you see that in just a few months we're going to be traveling to the ends of the Earth and won't see each except on summer and winter breaks? There's no doubt you'll be accepted to some prestigious dance academy in France or England and I'll be God knows where...I just have to know if you could ever love me in that way," JJ said quietly.

Amanda did realize this and it was another reason she couldn't fall in love with him. She sighed at his realization of it and took the hand of his that was stopping her from leaving.

He sort of wondered what she wanted, she had her fingers intertwined with his and seemed to want something to happen but was hesitating on what she wanted.

She finally spoke, "When you kissed me...I had never been kissed."

"You're lying," he said quietly.

"If I was I wouldn't have to fight with myself to decide if my first kiss is good or bad..." she said innocently.

JJ smiled and lifted her chin up with his free hand and kissed her again. Amanda was quite certain now...

"I _do_ love you," Amanda said quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sailor Pluto opened the time gates the next morning. She was patiently waiting for the scouts to say good-byes. Only Amanda and JJ had come to say good-bye though. Amanda smiled and presented Serena with a music box that was decorated with a beautiful yellow glass rose.

"Thank you, Serena," Amanda said handing it to her. " I owe you a lot. You're sure to see me again, so I can't really say good-bye. I'll just say see you again." She said with a smile.

"I have to say the same, wherever she goes I'm sure not to be far behind," JJ said with a smile at Amanda.

"Right," Lita said. "Good-byes are forever. We'll see each other again."

And in a few minutes they were all gone and Amanda and JJ were left alone on the hilltop.


	11. Chapter 12- Oh, dear...

A/N: Heehee, I started this way before I finished chapter 11, and this is gonna get interesting. This is the final arc of Mercury Mask, but it's also the longest…but then…oh will Lady Nightmare ever be happy…she finally comes in as the villain in the CLY, which btw the first chapter is posted, which is basically a recap of what happened over the past six years, it takes place six years (nearly seven actually) in the future. I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!

Episode 12 of Mercury Mask

"Oh, dear…"

Greg and Ken sat talking to a few of their friends before the bell rang to signal the beginning of the day.

"Whoa, check out the new hottie..." one of the guys commented checking out a new girl who was speaking with the teacher. The bell rang and they each went to their desks.

Mr. Kamehema stood up from his desk and went to the podium in the front of the class. "Class, this is Amanda Chiba, she has just transferred here from London, England. If you have any questions, I ask you to get them done _now_ and not during my class."

Greg groaned inwardly and glanced at Ken sitting diagonally from him, to see if he had noticed, but of course he hadn't. The girl was tall, atleast Lita's height, she had straight, back-length blue hair like Amy's, and was wearing cute cat-eye glasses.

"Have you always lived in London?" a girl in the front row asked.

"No, I am originally from Japan. I've lived in London for the past ten years though. I went to an all-girls school," Amanda replied looking a little nervous, but composed.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" the guy who had called her a hottie asked.

"Yes..." Amanda replied slowly. "He starts school here tomorrow. His school wouldn't let him transfer as quickly as mine."

Greg whacked Ken in the arm; he still hadn't figured it out. "It's Amanda," he whispered. Amanda was watching Greg intently as he leaned forward.

"Duh, Mr. Kamehema just said her name a minute ago..." Ken replied leaning back on the empty desk behind him.

"No, you idiot, _Amanda_," Greg hissed at him. "As in my future daughter!"

Ken fell over backward, knocking the desk behind him over, making a very loud crashing noise.

"Shinozaki! What the hell are you doing?!" Mr. Kamehema asked.

"Oh my...are you alright Ken?" Amanda's hand flew to her mouth as she said this, luckily no one had noticed due to the fact they were paying attention to Ken picking up the desk.

"Take that seat, Miss Chiba, hopefully that _won't_ happen again," Mr. Kamehema instructed.

"Thank you," Amanda replied taking the seat behind Ken.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amy walked into the computer lab during her lunch period to do a little research on the Internet for a History essay. There was one other person in the lab and Amy decided it was better to have company than not and sat down at the computer next to the other girl.

"Hello," Amy said to the girl.

The girl looked up in surprise and the expression on her face was a little terrified. "Oh...G-good afternoon," the girl replied.

"Are you doing research for an essay too?" Amy asked starting to type at her computer.

"Oh--uh--no, actually I'm trying to email my boyfriend to see when he's going to be home tonight."

"Oh, I see. By the way, my name is Amy Mizuno."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amy, but actually I already knew your name. I had the pleasure of meeting your boyfriend this morning; he's in the same class as me. Actually, funny thing, while the class was asking me questions he was talking to his friend Ken and Ken fell over. It was pretty funny...oh don't make that face, he wasn't hurt. Oh, I'm such a space cadet, my name is Amanda Chiba."

"I thought it was weird that Greg's class was asking you questions but you're the new student from London. You've already got quite the reputation. Students are saying that a student in Mr. Kamehema's class fell over in his desk because you were so pretty. But I guess it was a misunderstanding, oh no, don't take it that way, you are pretty, it's because Ken has a girlfriend, her name is Lita."

"Oh,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena was gleefully skipping down the hall at school, heading for the front doors. She was so excited about her recent promotion on the newspaper staff; she couldn't wait to tell the girls. Of course, this is Serena we're discussing and of course, she wasn't paying attention. WHAM! Books and papers flew everywhere!

"I'm so-o-o-o sorry!" Serena exclaimed helping the other girl pick up her things.

"Oh, no it's my fault, I'm so clumsy!" the other girl said, Serena thought her British accent was cute.

"Well, obviously you haven't heard of me, I've earned the title of school klutzoid!" Serena replied handing the other girl her papers.

"O-o-o-h…so you're Serena Tsukino?" the girl asked with a smile.

"Oh, so who told you?"

"Some boys in my class, Ken Shinozaki and Greg Urawa," she replied with an even bigger smile. Serena had not quite noticed that the girl was secretly laughing and had one eyebrow raised.

"I'll remember to tell their girlfriends, so are you the new exchange student?"

"Oh! Yes, my name is--"

"Amanda, I know, Amy told me all about you, you're from England right?" Serena asked now seeing that this girl looked familiar.

"Yes, but I really should get going, if you could just point me in the direction of the gymnasium?"

"Ooh, you're a cheerleader, huh? I'll put a good word in for ya, one of my friends is the captain of the squad, and it's just down that hall," Serena pointed down the corridor to their left.

"Oh, thank you so much Serena, I hope I'll be seeing you around!" And she disappeared down the corridor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, wait up!" Raye yelled trying to catch up to her friends.

"She's really nice! I mean, under the circumstances we met she must be incredibly nice, she took the blame for running into _me_!" Serena said to Amy, Greg, Ken, and Lita as they were heading towards Raye's place. Greg and Ken were trying not to laugh, Amanda had asked them to let the girls ponder on it for a while and see if they noticed.

"Well, we did warn her you were a total klutz, she doesn't seem like a klutz though, she's definitely smart," Ken said rather thoughtfully.

"Heheh, you should've seen the teacher, 'What is the Distance Formula class? Don't feel bad if you're feeling behind Miss Chiba, just come see me after class and I'll help you catch up!' 'Square root of 'x' one minus 'y' one squared plus 'x' two minus 'y' two squared. And no, I'm feeling as if I quite belong in this level of class!' HA! Man, was she stunned, I'd've felt stupid too, but what a way to stump a teacher!" Greg said laughing.

"Greg! That's mean!" Amy exclaimed.

"Her last name is Chiba?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, it's a common name in Japan, Serena, it's not like just Darien has that last name," Greg said giving her a reassuring look.

"No, it's not that, now that I think about it she _did_ look like she was Japanese, even though she said she was from England…"

"London, actually, and she moved there ten years ago and is just coming back to graduate here, and get back into the Japanese culture," Ken said knowingly.

"And she's going to cheerleading tryouts today, so she must be athletic too," Serena said thoughtfully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"NEXT!!!!" Mina yelled, completely exhausted from all the idiots trying to make the squad.

Amanda walked into the gym rather uncertainly. "New girl alert," Sakuya whispered to the rest of the squad. "I'm sorry, but you can't wear glasses if you're going to be on the squad, they'll fall off in mid-flip," Sakuya said as if she were speaking to a child.

Amanda took her glasses off and held them up, "They're fake, they just look good on me,"

"You'll need to fill out--" Katrina started.

"Already did," Amanda said handing her the packet of papers.

"You'll need to show us you can do a standing back-handspring back-tuck, standard procedure," Sakuya said.

Amanda preformed this little stunt flawlessly. "So she can jump, can she _yell_?" Katarina asked Mina who was sitting in the middle of the group.

"Okay, we'll try an easy one," Mina said, thanking the Amanda that had left recently for the good tryout cheer, "_Awesome, like WOW! Totally freak me out, I mean, right on! Crossroads sure is number one!_"

Amanda smirked, how well she knew that cheer, "_I transferred here from London, where I was captain of my school's squad! Gymnastics doesn't start for months, so this is a last resort!_"

Most of the squad stared. Mina was crushed, here she had thought she had found someone who seriously wanted to make the squad and now she says _that_.

"Look, obviously you don't want me on the squad, so I'm going home. I have a job, a boyfriend, and a lot of boxes to unpack, so if you're done torturing me I'll be going," Amanda said grabbing her glasses and bag and heading for the exit to the school grounds.

"Amanda, wait! You made the squad!" Mina yelled after her, just about jumping out of her seat.

"Yeah, sure!" Mina heard from outside.

"We never agreed on that! We decided on Sakuya's little sister, Mika!" Katarina yelled at Mina.

"Sorry, this is a cheertatorship and I'm pulling rank, she _will_ be on this squad whether you like it or not!" Mina yelled back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Serena, will you pay attention?" Amy asked as she tried explaining the Quadratic Formula again.

"I can't! That girl, Amanda, is bugging me! She looks so familiar! But I can't think of who she looks like…"

"Amanda?" Greg said.

"Yes, the exchange student, Amanda," Serena said as if it were obvious who she was speaking of.

"No, I mean, she looks like Amanda Urawa, as in Amy and my future daughter?"

"O-o-oh, that's who she reminds me of--*click**the light bulb just turned on inside Serena's head* That's it! She _is_ Amanda! That's why she was smiling like a cat that had eaten something it shouldn't have when we bumped into each other!"

"Serena, you have no way of proving that," Amy said.

"No, Amy, she is, I thought you said you talked to her? We figured it out this morning and she confessed," Greg said.

Amy laughed at how stupid she had been now that she thought about it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mina went in search of Amanda's apartment after tryouts and found that it was above the dance studio where she and her friends had taken ballet a few years back. There were iron stairs on the outside of the building and a door at the top. Mina took the steps two at a time and rang the doorbell.

"Ding-Dong"

"Ooh, visitors" JJ smiled and opened the door to the apartment. "Mina! What're you doing here?"

"I-I should ask the same thing--I m-must have the wrong address--But if you're here then--Amanda Chiba is Amanda Urawa?" Mina said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but why are you here? And you're a cheerleader?" JJ asked with a smirk, and a look down at her skirt.

"_Head cheerleader,_ to be exact. I'm up here..." she said bringing JJ out of his little reverie of looking at her skirt. "She tried out for the squad…so where is she?"

"Oh, she went back to London, something about crazed cheerleaders…"

"Seriously,"

"Is her current drug dependency going to be a problem?" JJ asked with a smile.

"Oh, shut up you freak! When did you get here anyway?" Amanda said coming up the stairs in a leotard and tie skirt. 

"'Bout an hour ago," JJ said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What do you want, Mina?" she asked solemnly.

"Join the squad, we need your talent!" JJ snickered at the term 'talent.' (That was soooo for you real-life JJ!)

"The rest of the squad doesn't seem to thinks so," Amanda said icily, moving past her into her apartment.

"Seriously, they're just jealous!"

"Look," Amanda said opening a bottle of bottled water, "I changed my mind, If you want me on the squad so bad, I will be on the B squad and be an extra, but that's it, I don't want to hang out with girls like that,"

"Yes! All right! Practices are everyday after school--"

"No, then, like I said I have a job, which I need to be getting to if you don't mind," Amanda said passing past Mina once again and disappearing around the corner of the building.

Mina followed, and discovered that Amanda worked at the dance studio. "You work here?" she asked.

"Oh, so now you're stalking me?" Amanda asked as she ushered some little girls into the changing room. "Hurry, girls, I want to start soon! Mina, I didn't come straight to you guys because you looked happy since I left, and I know how important normal lives are to you guys. Olivius isn't gone you know--"

"What happened?!?!" Mina suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"You look my age, but you were fourteen when we left Crystal Tokyo…but JJ doesn't look different."

Amanda wanted to laugh at Mina's delayed reaction. 

"I'll explain that later…tell the girls to come by my apartment later, like seven? I'll explain then," Amanda invited them reluctantly.

"Is this like Sailor Soldier stuff?" Mina whispered to Amanda so the little kids couldn't hear.

"Kind of, but I would rather it be just the girls, that way I can give details without feeling gossipy, and with Serena and the fact I owe debt to her for my great relationship with Juzo…"

"Oh I see…As in interesting romantic comments?"

"Something like that…. I'll make cookies for you guys too, I have time. Alright, class, first position!"

"Since when do you dance?"

"Don't make me hit you Mina Aino, that is so not a subject you want to get me started on!" Amanda said trying to get Mina to leave so she could teach her class.

"Okay, I'll see you at seven then!" Mina said peppily. 'Man, the girls are never going to believe this!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"YOU GUYS ARE NEVER GONNA BELIEVE WHO'S APARTMENT I WAS JUST AT!" Mina yelled nearly breaking the sliding door to Raye's living room in the process.

"Amanda's?" Amy said.

"Yeah, but which one?" Mina said with a big grin.

"They're the same person, we've known that since this morning apparently..." Raye said referring to the fact that Greg and Ken had not said anything minutes ago.

"Oh…well, she said that you're invited over later at around seven," Mina said sitting down, rather turned off.

"Cool, JJ there?" Ken asked, then he thought for a moment that JJ would be at least 22 and then that it wouldn't make sense that Amanda's 'boyfriend' would be starting at Crossroads the next day.

"Yes, but sorry, it's 'girls only' this time. She said you guys will probably get the short version of the story sometime,"

"What story?" Greg asked.

"Well, you're gonna have to see for yourself tomorrow." Mina said, with a knowing smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Ding dong*

"Okay, that's the girls, now I hate to shove you out of the picture, but will you leave, I promised 'girls only' and if the other guys aren't here then--"

"_I'm_ a part of it though," he said kissing her. Amanda smiled in mid-kiss.

"Please…" she murmured.

"Only for you my love," he said. JJ smiled at her and went back into the studio in the very back of the apartment.

"Come in! It's open!" The five girls came cautiously in.

"Damn, girl, what'd you do? This place was a mess when I was here this afternoon and now it's spotless!" Mina said as she took off her shoes.

"Heh, I never reveal my cleaning secret. Come over and sit down," Amanda said setting a plate of cookies down on the table. ("Don't mind if I do…" Serena said.)

"So why is it you asked us to come over?" Lita asked.

"Heh…Well, you see, as of now, all of you but Mina are assuming that I am approximately 18…news flash, I'm two days older than when you left Crystal Tokyo…"

"But it's only been two weeks!" Amy said. "That's impossible according to the laws of physics! You can't possibly have grown and--filled out--so quickly…"

"Yeah, well that's why I wanted you guys to come over, you know, so you weren't shocked when you saw that JJ isn't any different. I don't want to disturb your lives any more than this, but since you'll have to put up with seeing JJ and I you should at least know what happened," Amanda said sadly sitting down on the couch next to Serena. "I understand that you guys want to live normal lives and after this I'll leave you be, I won't even hang out with you guys."

"Why not?" Lita asked.

"Because you all look so happy, I mean, Mina's got the cheerleading squad, and Serena's editor-in-chief of the newspaper now, and I don't want you involved in this Olivius stuff again. I almost got half of you killed the first time around…" Amanda said sadly sitting down next to Serena.

"I wouldn't give up being a Sailor Soldier for anything…" Lita said.

"Hmmm…well any ways, I'll try to tell this as best as I can, just please don't interrupt…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FLASHBACK

(Two days before, in Crystal Tokyo, the Sunday that the Sailor Soldiers left--Amanda is still 14)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amanda was drawing a blank, every spell she had learned was coming to her as mush-- she couldn't remember a thing! The other girls seemed to be having the same problem. Olivius just floated there, cackling. Amanda used the first thing that came to mind…

"_Infintum Agum!_" She yelled. A bright blue ball of light flew out from the end of Amanda's staff.

Olivius looked down at her in surprise, she waved her hand and the ball of light turned black and shot back at her at twice the speed…Amanda didn't even have time to move.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What am I going to do, Serenity? If this gets out…and with that boy!" Amy whispered hoarsely.

"Leave this to me, I have a plan, but you have to trust me Mercury…" Serenity said quietly, and in that unmistakably calm voice she used when something was wrong.

"Of course," Queen Amy said, leaving the room.

'Oh, my head hurts,' Amanda thought. 'I hurt all over…'

"Amanda?" she heard Serenity say quietly, "Are you awake?"

Amanda stirred and opened her eyes; she smiled at Serenity and sat up despite her aches.

"How are you feeling?" Serenity asked sitting on her bed.

"Disoriented, kind of like everything feels small and I feel big…"Amanda said kind of oddly, looking at her hands. She studied them, almost as if they weren't her own. They were white, and her fingers, long and slender. She frowned at the smile Serenity was giving her.

"I always knew you'd turn out as pretty as your mother, if not prettier…" she said with that all knowing smile that you should always be worried about. "Maybe you should look in the mirror and get over the initial shock…and there's someone outside who has been quite worried about you for the past couple of hours…"

"Oh, let him in," Amanda said jumping up and going over to her mirror.

"You can come in JJ, she's okay…" Serenity was looking at Amanda apprehensively as JJ opened the door. Amanda was shocked…she was older…she was taller…she was beautiful….

"Hey…" JJ said rushing up to her and kissing her. Then he glanced at Serenity.

"I have become temporarily deaf and blind," she said turning around. Amanda smiled, and JJ took a good look at her.

"Something's different. What is it? Your hair?" JJ asked. Amanda shook her head.

"Lipstick?"

'He hasn't noticed…' Amanda thought.

"You're taller! I didn't have to bend down to kiss you, you're almost eye level with me! Wait a second…how'd you get taller?" JJ asked curiously.

"I have to come back into this now, I can explain. Apparently, the spell Amanda cast was an aging spell, it was supposed to keep aging Olivius at a rapid speed forever. When Olivius repelled the spell, it was turned into Dark Magic and was also altered. Amanda won't continue to age but she is now about 18. We also can't reverse the spell either, obviously because mixing magic is dangerous, only Olivius can reverse it. So, I'm afraid you're stuck, Amanda."

Serenity could've sworn Amanda had never smiled wider inn her life.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go find your mother, JJ I want you to answer if anyone knocks on the door. DO NOT let anyone in you don't recognize or don't trust, nor Sabrina, she's a little young and I fear she may tell someone."

"Of course, Your Majesty,"

"I'll leave you two be," Serenity said closing the door behind her. "To be young and in love…" she sighed heading down the corridor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Amanda, you…" JJ trailed off, Amanda was looking up at him through those long lashes of hers. "You look--" JJ started looking her up and down. She was definitely taller, her hair slightly longer, and she had filled out quite a bit. Amanda now noticed that she really did need a bra and crossed her arms across her chest, but it was really too late.

"I--I feel so awkward…" Amanda said, trying to walk towards her vanity but tripping. "I need to get used to these long legs."

JJ smiled, helped her up, and embraced her, kissing her passionately. Of course at that moment the door opened and Serenity and Queen Amy came in. JJ pulled away rather quickly but once again the reflex seemed to be too slow. Queen Amy glared at him.

"Now, this is what I propose, Amanda, we send you back to the past again. You can finish high school and we'll see if we get anywhere. But you will definitely need an escort under the current circumstances…"

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is 'NO!'" Queen Amy said furiously with a glance at Amanda and JJ.

"I wasn't planning on _asking_ you, Amy, you left this in my hands, you're here now because of the necessary arrangements. Now, it must be a knight, someone whom Olivius has had control over, and since Amanda and JJ are so close I will leave the job to you if you would like it JJ."

"Of course!" JJ said rather eagerly.

"You will probably have to share an apartment which means I am going to give you, Amanda, the same advice my mother gave me when I moved away from home, 'If you ever have the urge to do something, wait until the next day, and if, when you wake up, you still have the urge to do it, then do it, but if you don't, wait.'"

"Thank you, that is good advice," Amanda said gratefully although blushing furiously at its meaning.

"I am also trusting you, JJ, to be a good boy. I'll inform your parents, but it may take a day or two for you to be transferred to another school. With Amanda it's a little different...this is an emergency. You'll need to find an apartment, and I've already taken the liberty of finding a few in the right area. We'll pay for the rent, for now, but any other expenses will have to be made on your own, which means water, electricity, cable, food, and personal expenses. Therefore, this is a life experience as well as a mission."

"So we both have to get jobs?" Amanda asked a little curiously.

Serenity smiled and said, "Yes, but I must advise you Amanda, that you will have very little problems, and--I'll tell you later,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

END FLASHBACK

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh how sweet, he didn't even notice...I think that's a good sign that my matchmaking skills are still as good as ever," Serena said a little airily.

"Meatball Head, you're getting big headed..." Raye said glaring at her.

"You shouldn't be talking, I matched you with Chad!" Serena laughed, she had Raye beat.

Amanda was smiling vaguely, "It was sweet...but he'll get big-headed if you guys start blurting out compliments, he's eavesdropping just so you know."

"How do you know?" Mina asked looking around.

"Because, he's back in the studio, and he always plays music when he's working," Just then Shonen Knife started playing in the back of the apartment.

Amanda laughed. "And--had he seriously been working, he wouldn't be listening to 'Daydream Believer'!"

"Working on what?" Lita asked.

"I guess you guys really don't know that much about us, do you?" Amanda said thoughtfully.

"I know enough," Serena said, and for the first time in her lifetime she did the unmistakable all-knowing smile.

"Oh, whatever latest sketch or painting he's working on," Amanda got up and motioned for them to follow her. They went in the hallway; there were four doors. "Here's your mini-tour of our apartment."

She pointed to the first door on her right, "Bathroom," Amanda pointed to the next door, directly in front of them because the hall turned, "that's my room." The next door was JJ's room and the last door which was the so-called 'studio.'

Amanda opened the door, and there was JJ, sitting on a stool in the corner behind a canvas on an easel. And believe it or not, he was singing to "I'm a Super Girl" and using his pencils like drumsticks.

"_Over the buildings, over the mountains, over the blue sky, over the rainbow. You know I'm a Super Girl! Yes, I'm a punky girl! I never say die, no one can stop me!"_

He blushed a little when he noticed the six of them standing there in the doorway.

"Hi JJ!" Serena said trying to surpress her laughter.

JJ laughed lightly, "Aren't you supposed to be gossiping about me?" he asked Amanda innocently.

"Why are there mirrors on the wall?" Amy asked inspecting the metal bar that was bolted to the wall in front of the large mirrors.

"Well, this used to be a part of the dance studio downstairs, but the guy who owns the building needed some extra money so he remodeled the entire upstairs into this apartment. He left the mirror thinking he might get lucky in finding someone who would work downstairs as well as live here."

"Atleast it gives good light for painting," Raye commented, looking over JJ's shoulder to see what he was sketching.

"It gets its original use too," JJ added to Amanda's disbelief.

"Did I tell you guys Amanda is a ballet teacher downstairs," Mina asked as if it were nothing. Amanda was trying to look away and hide her disappointment.

"No, but since when can you--" Lita started.

"I quit! I quit last year because I made and idiot of myself in front of all of Crystal Tokyo! I've been dancing since I was little, okay!?" Amanda yelled a little paranoid.

"How'd you make an idiot of yourself?" Lita asked concernedly.

"There was fake snow on the stage and my slipper slipped. I fell and tried to recover, I would've done it flawlessly had it not been for the fact I sprained my ankle. I had to be carried offstage," Amanda said solemnly shaking her head slowly looking at the floor.

"You should be more worried about your physical condition than your reputation," Amy advised.

Amanda laughed. "True, true...why can't my mother give such good advice?"


End file.
